Aprendiendo a Vivir
by Antalasi
Summary: [SasuSaku] Tienen un pasado lejano y un futuro incierto. Pero lo que debe preocuparles es el presente, un presente donde la caprichosa fortuna les pondrá a prueba – Contiene Lemon
1. Cap 1: Pasado, Presente y Futuro

¡Hola a todos! ¡Cuánto tiempo sin publicar!

La verdad es que no había tenido ni ganas, ni tiempo de ponerme a escribir algo decente para mis queridos Sasuke y Sakura.

Tras terminal de leer el manga, incluyendo el Gaiden, mi fe en esta pareja se fue a la mierda…

No hubo explicaciones, no hubo sentimientos, no hubo nada… Apenas un par de frases que pretendían explicar todo lo ocurrido entre ellos y como habían terminado juntos (o medio juntos, porque al parecer él, está más fuera de la aldea que dentro) y con una hija…

Pero al final me he repuesto, y he decidido que si mi adorado, pero cruel, Masashi Kishimoto no me daba lo que yo necesitaba, yo misma lo escribiría.

Como la historia ha sido acabada (por poco que me guste) he decidido que, por ahora, lo mejor es… ¡Que viva el universo paralelo!

Bueno, y después de este testamento innecesario (que se lo es, pero necesitaba desahógame al respecto) os dejo con la historia.

* * *

 **Capítulo 1: Pasado, Presente y Futuro**

Sakura Haruno a sus 18 años había vivido más que muchos, puede que demasiado.  
Su vida no había sido precisamente fácil, pero era la que le había tocado vivir.

En ese momento, se encontraba de pie en el centro de la que había sido su habitación los últimos ocho años de su vida. Ese día se mudaba a la universidad, por fin, y quería estar segura de no estar olvidando nada. Al fin y al cabo, estaba bastante segura de que no volvería a pisar esa habitación en un futuro cercano.

Tras haber repasado todo por tercera vez, se sentó en la cama recordando cuanto le había costado llegar hasta aquel momento.

Sus padres habían muerto teniendo ella diez años y dejándola completamente sola. Su abuela Tsunade, a la que apenas había visto cinco veces en diez años, se había hecho cargo de ella.

La convivencia había sido complicada, dos personas que a pesar de ser familia no se conocían en absoluto, aprendiendo a vivir bajo el mismo techo, y claro, con problemas monetarios, ya que la pensión que cobraba la mujer no daba para mucho.

Sakura no había heredado prácticamente nada. La casa (hipotecada) se la quedo el banco, el choche (siniestro total tras el accidente que la arrebato a sus padres) había acabado hecho chatarra, y el poco dinero que sus padres tenían ahorrado, fue para su abuela. Que uso cada céntimo para los gastos de la muchacha.

Sakura estaba destrozada, procuro seguir con su vida, con sus amigos, se enamoró y le partieron el corazón. Entonces cambio de tercio y se dedicó a estudiar, a lograr becas, ocupar todo su tiempo con actividades extra escolares y aislarse de su dolor.

Empezó a trabajar a los 16 años, para que ella y su abuela, pudieran sobrevivir. Tsunade (que odiaba el termino abuela) no había trabajado en su vida. Solo tenía la pensión de viudedad que le había quedado tras morir su marido, un dinero que para uno estaba bien, pero para dos… Era imposible.

Su sueño era ser médico, había decidido serlo en el momento en que sus padres murieron. Quería evitar el sufrimiento que ella había vivido a todos los que pudiera.

La mejor universidad para estudiar medicina era la Universidad Konoha. Pero era también la más cara del país.

Sakura sabía que ni trabajando 24 horas al día podría pagarla. De modo que solo le quedaba una opción, conseguir una de las 5 becas completas que ofrecían cada año.

Eso, era mucho más fácil de decir, que de hacer. Para lograrlo tuvo que dedicar todo su tiempo a estudiar y trabajar durante 2 años.

Fue uno de los periodos más duros de su vida. Sin vida social, sin divertirse, sin hacer nada que no fuera estudiar y trabajar.

Al final lo había logrado, había logrado la beca completa. Y ahora, lo complicado, seria conservarla.

La famosa universidad, era famosa también, por poner mucho empeño en retirar las becas completas.

Exigían unas notas medias de 8.5 y una asistencia presencial del 90% lo que significaba que solo podías saltarte 18 días y medio.

Exigían también una conducta ejemplar, respetando las normas del código de conducta de la universidad. Seis faltas leves, y estas fuera. Tres faltas medias, y estas fuera. Y con una sola falta grave, estas fuera.

La joven había logrado también que la universidad le facilitara un apartamento, del que solo tenía que pagar la luz y el agua.

Tuvo que presentar tantos papeles, y hacer tantos tramites y viajes, que al final ya creía que no se lo darían.

Por supuesto, era uno de los más pequeños del edificio. En ese edificio, había cinco plantas, a dos apartamentos por planta, menos en las plantas dos y cinco, en las que había 3 apartamentos.

Esos dos apartamentos extra, eran los que se sorteaban entre los becados, apartamentos que eran muy pequeños, para que el vecino de enfrente solo tuviera que perder una habitación, y un trozo de salón.

La primera vez que había visto el piso, casi se había desmayado. Estaba sucio, oscuro, y era minúsculo. Pero tras tragarse la primera impresión, se había propuesto arreglarlo lo mejor posible. Algo que no hubiese sido posible sin sus mejores amigas.

Ino Yamanaka y Hinata Hyuga eran sus mejores amigas desde la infancia. Ellas, venían de familias adineradas, y por lo tanto pagarse la universidad, un piso y todos sus caprichos, era tan fácil como respirar.

Por supuesto se ofrecieron a ayudarla, a pagarle una parte de la universidad o cederle una porción de sus pagas. Pero ella y su orgullo, no podían permitirlo.

Lo que no pudo evitar, fue que contrataran a un equipo de limpieza que vacío el piso, lo limpio, renovó el baño y la cocina, y pinto toda la vivienda. Ni que compraran muebles, electrodomésticos, y toda la electrónica que ellas consideraban que era necesaria.

Y desde luego, no pudo evitar que una semana antes de su mudanza a la universidad, la secuestraran para llevarla de compras y renovarle todo el armario.

Sakura sonrió al recordar como se había enfadado cuando sus amigas la metieron en el coche a empujones, las dos veces.

La primera para llevarla a su renovado apartamento, una semana después de su primera visita.

Casi se desmayó al ver el piso. Reluciente, nuevo, luminoso y caro. Sin poder evitarlo, se puso a llorar al mismo tiempo que les gritaba a sus amigas que no deberían haberlo hecho, y las abrazaba agradecida.

La segunda, para llevarla de compras. Ella se resistió todo lo que pudo, y se negó a probarse nada en la primera tienda, y entonces la explosiva Ino la miro fijamente y le dijo "Puedes hacer esto por las buenas o por las malas. Por las buenas, te llevas lo que tú quieras hasta que creamos que es suficiente ropa. Por las malas, yo elijo tu ropa y te la meto en el apartamento porque tengo una copia de las llaves, ¿estamos?"

Sakura sabía lo que eso significaba, que su vieja ropa ya no existía, porque la rubia la había quemado toda, y que si no colaboraba su ropa solo serviría para cubrirle la menor cantidad de piel posible. De modo que decidió colaborar y comprar compulsivamente todo lo que le gustara hasta que sus amigas decidieran que era suficiente.

Cuando por fin terminaron tenía más ropa, zapatos, bolsos y otros accesorios de los que había tenido en toda su vida.

Era consciente de que tendría que buscar un trabajo para poder asumir sus gastos. Tsunade, que era una mujer precavida, había invertido la mitad del dinero recibido, y el día que supo que podría ir a la universidad, lo retiro y lo ingreso en la cuenta de la chica.

A pesar de que había aumentado, no tenía suficiente dinero para mantenerse los próximos cinco años de carrera. Así que no tenía más opciones.

Pero era algo en lo que prefería no pensar en aquel momento. Por ahora, solo importaba llenar el todo terreno (Hinata se lo regaló cuando se compró un coche nuevo teniendo el 4x4 apenas 6 meses) y llevar sus cosas al piso de la universidad.

* * *

Sakura había dedicado toda la mañana a la mudanza, y en esos momentos, salía del ascensor con la última de sus cajas, y un montón de libros apilados sobre ella.

Al llegar a la altura de su puerta, pudo oír como la puerta de enfrente se abría y como una exhalación alguien salía. No le dio tiempo a frenar ni apartase, por lo que alguien chocó con la caja que sujetaba. Ella perdió el equilibrio y cayó de culo al suelo. Trato de sujetar la caja, los libros, algo, pero todo termino en el suelo.

\- Joder – escupió la chica con fastidio, al ver el desastre, mientras se sentaba en el suelo y miraba los libros.

\- ¿Pero qué diablos ha pasado? – al mirar hacia esa voz profunda y extremadamente atractiva, todo su cuerpo se tensó. Ahí estaba el causante de su accidente. Alto, si no llegaba al metro noventa poco le faltaba, de espalda ancha, brazos y manos grandes, con la piel apenas bronceada, y una cara que parecía esculpida en piedra. Al levantar la vista hacia ella, los dos obres negros que dominaban su cara, la absorbieron por completo, aun y así la media sonrisa que se formó en su boca antes de abrirla le resulto extrañamente familiar - ¿Estas bien?

\- Yo… - "Madre del amor hermoso" pensó la chica. "Vale, hormonas mías, calmaos." Entonces su vista reparo en la bolsa de deporte medio abierta en el suelo, y en el equipamiento de rugby, y sobre todo en la pegatina que rezaba quarterback de los Shinobis. "Genial, es el quarterback de los Shinobis de Konoha, señoras desactívense, no juega en nuestra liga" y recuperando la compostura, se levantó de un saltito y se palmeo las caderas – creo que sí, parece que estoy entera. ¿Y tú? Eso ha sido agresión con caja pesada.

\- Estoy bien – contesto el chico dejando de sobarse la frente, para pasarse la mano por el pelo, negro azabache que le caía desordenado. Ni largo, ni corto. – Perdona, es que no te he visto.

\- Era difícil verme, estaba escondida tras la caja asesina – mientras le contestaba, Sakura inspeccionaba la caja, que estaba rota. Levantarla era imposible.

\- Así que tú eres la becada – empezó el azabache. Al ver la cara de sorpresa de ella continuo – ya sabes, el mini-piso. Son para los que tienen beca completa.

\- Correcto. Soy la becada.

\- Y puedo preguntar ¿Qué carrera?

\- Medicina – contesto Sakura mientras empezaba a recoger los libros.

\- Yo Ingeniería bioquímica – siguió el chico – y dime ¿Ya has decidido que otra beca vas a solicitar? Te recomiendo las animadoras, son las que mejores ayudas reciben.

\- Tengo una beca completa, no puedo recibir ninguna suplementaria

\- Claro que puedes – le dijo el chico por fin empezando a recoger sus cosas – mientras no sea de la universidad. Las becas deportivas las dan desde el centro de atletas estatal.

\- ¿En serio? Vaya, entonces tendré que planteármelo. Pero ¿Animadora? No jodas. Yo no doy el tipo.

\- ¿Y eso por qué? – pregunto el chico alzando una ceja.

\- A la vista está ¿No crees? – Sakura se señaló a si misma para darle énfasis. – las animadoras son altas, rubias, delgadas, guapas a rabiar y tetonas. Como he dicho yo no doy el tipo – sentencio la joven, y el azabache estallo en carcajadas.

\- No aquí – dijo a duras penas – aquí son atletas. Las hay de todas las formas y maneras, aunque si, se puede decir que son todas guapas. Creo que estás pensando en pompones y gritos, aquí eso no se usa.

\- Bueno, sigo sin dar el tipo.

\- Venga ya, por las piernas que estoy viendo, estas en forma.

\- Pero no soy guapa – dijo Sakura llanamente. Abrió la puerta de su apartamento y arrastró la caja al interior, sin darse cuenta de que le había colocado el culo, a un palmo de la cara a su vecino. Se volvió sonrojada, solo para ver que el azabache había girado la cara.

\- ¿Le pasa algo a tus espejos? – pregunto aun sin mírala.

\- No

\- ¿Y a tus ojos?

\- Tengo la vista perfecta gracias.

\- Pues el golpe te habrá afectado – dicho esto, se levantó, agarro la bolsa de deporte y el último libro que permanecía en el suelo, ya que Sakura había estado recogiéndolos mientras hablaban. Se acerco a la chica y le puso el libro en el montón de sus manos – Si que das el tipo. Nos vemos doctora.

\- Nos vemos ingeniero – contesto azorada.

Sakura entro en el piso, empujo la puerta con el pie, y soltó los libros en la primera superficie practicable que encontró. Se sentó en el sofá y cerró los ojos, iban a ser unos días horribles.

* * *

El azabache había estado entrenando toda la tarde con el equipo. Estaba dolorido, a pesar de la ducha caliente que se había dado en el vestuario, sabía que necesitaría otra al llegar a casa.

\- Sasuke - el azabache se giró al oír su nombre y vio a Shikamaru.

\- ¿No sabes que esto es solo para jugadores?

\- Durante los partidos atontado - contesto su amigo.

\- ¿Qué quieres Shika? Estoy muy cansado.

\- Bueno, como sabes nos quedan cuatro días de libertad. Luego empecerán las clases. En tres días, son las pruebas de admisión, ya sabes que Naruto se ha apuntado para el equipo.

\- Sí, será un buen defensa - comento el chico mientras se vestía.

\- Probablemente - comento Shikamaru distraído - La cosa es que hemos quedado todos en la cuarta noche para celebrar las admisiones o ahogar las penas.

\- ¿Todos?

\- Ya sabes, Naruto y Hinata, Tenten y Neji, Ino y yo mismo, y tú y Sakura.

\- ¿Sakura? - Pregunto Sasuke alzando una ceja.

\- Sakura Haruno - contesto su amigo - ya sabes, la tercera integrante del trio infernal.

\- Si lo sé, pero ¿Esta aquí?

\- Claro, han venido las tres, como prometieron.

\- Lo último que recuerdo de ella, es que me perseguía a todos lados, siempre con mi nombre en la boca, intentando llamar mi atención - comento el azabache – Después dejo de venir cuando yo estaba. Y luego deje de oír hablar de ella.

\- La chica ha estado ocupada por así decirlo. Perdió a sus padres en un accidente a los 10 años. Su abuela se ocupó de ella, tuvo que trabajar desde los 16 años y estudiar como una loca para obtener becas. Cuando no trabajaba, estudiaba y así ha logrado venir aquí. No creo que la veamos mucho, mantener su beca le costara lo suyo y además seguro que busca curro para sus gastos. Pero Ino dijo que la traería a la cena, aunque tuviera que arrastrarla de su precioso pelo.

\- Así que tiene el pelo bonito - dijo el chico sarcástico – Me entere del accidente de sus padres, fue poco después del de los míos. Aunque apenas si he sabido nada de ella, de hecho, no nos hemos visto en diez años.

\- Puede que, porque siempre la llamabas molestia, y cuando dejo de venir nunca preguntaste por ella. Tú hiciste todo lo que estaba en tu mano para alejarla - dijo Shika llanamente – y su pelo, no es feo, ni ella tampoco, pero lo del pelo son palabras textuales de Ino.

\- Está bien - dijo Sasuke cansando - Iré.

\- Genial - y dicho esto su amigo se fue.

Sasuke termino de vestirse y se acercó a su bolsa, sin darse cuenta, se encontró sonriendo y recordando el encontronazo con su nueva vecina.

* * *

 ***FLASHBACK***

Sasuke había discutido con su hermano Itachi, de nuevo.

Desde que sus padres habían muerto en un accidente de avión, teniendo él 12 años, Itachi se había ocupado de todo.

Su abuelo y su padre eran abogados, igual que su hermano. Y claro, se esperaba que él también lo fuera. Pero esos no eran sus planes. Él quería ser ingeniero bioquímico, así que empezó a ahorrar dinero de sus pagas y a prepararlo todo.

Al cumplir los 17 anuncio que iba a ir a Konoha a estudiar ingeniería bioquímica, y el infierno se desato.

Su hermano y él tuvieron una gran discusión, una de las muchas que vendrían. Pero al final su hermano, vencido, decidió dejarlo marchar.

Le advirtió que no iba a ponérselo fácil. Le pagaría la carrera, y le daría el doble del alquiler de su piso, para pagar alquiler, comida y facturas. Pero nada más.

Sasuke sabía que no sería fácil, pero le dio igual. Al llegar a la universidad, descubrió que si entraba en el equipo le darían una beca deportiva que le ayudaría a vivir bien. Así que lo hizo, y por eso, era el quarterback y capitán del equipo.

Pero esa mañana Itachi le había llamado, para ver si por un casual, un poco de cordura había entrado en su cabeza y había cambiado de carrera. Al ver que no, habían vuelto a discutir, e Itachi le había vuelto a venir con el discurso de la familia.

Pasada media hora Sasuke le había soltado que podía meterse el bufete por donde mejor le entrara y le había colgado.

Aún quedaba una hora para el primer entreno del equipo, pero el azabache necesitaba salir de allí. Cogió su bolsa sin molestarse ni en cerrarla y salió de su piso como una exhalación.

Cerro la puerta dando un portazo y se giró para ir al ascensor, lo siguiente que vio fue una caja, que le golpeo directamente en la cabeza, haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio.

\- Joder – Sasuke se sobaba la cabeza mientras oía a la chica soltar el taco.

\- ¿Pero qué diablos ha pasado? – Pregunto el chico, entonces miro a la chica. Esperaba verla sonrojada y tratando de recoger sus cosas mientras balbuceaba. Eso era lo que solían hacer las chicas en su presencia. Pero esta no. Solo se sentó en el suelo con cara de fastidio y miro los libros en el suelo - ¿Estas bien?

\- Yo… - Vaya, tiene una cara bonita. Y ahí estaba el sonrojo. No era mucho, pero estaba. Era alta, como ¿un metro setenta y algo? Iba vestida con unos pantaloncitos realmente cortos y una camiseta de tirantes negra, cubierta con una camiseta de manga corta blanca y muy ancha y larga. Sus facciones eran finas, y sus labios carnosos, y esos dos orbes jade que tenía por ojos lo miraban directamente. Su pelo era liso y largo hasta media espalda, y de un extraño color rosa pálido que le recordaba a una niña a la que conoció y en la que no había pensado en mucho tiempo. La muchacha se levantó de un saltito y se palmeo las caderas – creo que sí, parece que estoy entera. ¿Y tú? Eso ha sido agresión con caja pesada.

\- Estoy bien – El azabache se pasó la mano por el pelo, esperando que eso la distrajera lo suficiente para no ver que se había alterado. "Atractiva y con humor" pienso antes de decirle – Perdona, es que no te he visto.

\- Era difícil verme, estaba escondida tras la caja asesina – mientras le contestaba, la chica inspeccionaba la caja, que estaba rota. Levantarla era imposible.

\- Así que tú eres la becada – Sasuke vio la cara de sorpresa de ella y continuo – ya sabes, el mini-piso. Son para los que tienen beca completa.

\- Correcto. Soy la becada.

\- Y puedo preguntar ¿Qué carrera?

\- Medicina.

\- Yo Ingeniería bioquímica – Mientras lo decía, se dio cuenta de que ella no le había preguntado, estaba más interesada en mirar el suelo al parecer. "Medicina" pensó "Es lista, para una beca de medicina hacen falta unas notas de la hostia" – y dime ¿Ya has decidido que otra beca vas a solicitar? Te recomiendo las animadoras, son las que mejores ayudas reciben.

\- Tengo una beca completa, no puedo recibir ninguna suplementaria

\- Claro que puedes. Mientras no sea de la universidad. Las becas deportivas las dan desde el centro de atletismo estatal.

\- ¿En serio? Vaya, entonces tendré que planteármelo. Pero ¿Animadora? No jodas. Yo no doy el tipo.

\- ¿Y eso por qué? – pregunto el chico alzando una ceja, y mirándola de arriba a abajo realmente sorprendido.

\- A la vista está ¿No crees? – la joven se señaló a si misma para darle énfasis. – las animadoras son altas, rubias, delgadas, guapas a rabiar y tetonas. Como he dicho yo no doy el tipo – sentencio la joven. Sasuke no puedo evitarlo y estallo en carcajadas.

\- No aquí – dijo a duras penas – aquí son atletas. Las hay de todas las formas y maneras, aunque si, se puede decir que son todas guapas. Creo que estás pensando en pompones y gritos, aquí eso no se usa.

\- Bueno, sigo sin dar el tipo.

\- Venga ya, por las piernas que estoy viendo, estas en forma.

\- Pero no soy guapa – dijo la chica. entonces Abrió la puerta y arrastró la caja al interior, sin darse cuenta de que le había colocado el culo a un palmo de la cara a Sasuke. El chico se sonrojó ante esa visión, "Eso sí que es un culo" pensó mientras giraba la cara y preguntaba - ¿Le pasa algo a tus espejos?

\- No

\- ¿Y a tus ojos?

\- Tengo la vista perfecta gracias.

\- Pues el golpe te habrá afectado – dicho esto, se levantó, agarro la bolsa de deporte y el último libro que permanecía en el suelo. Se acercó y le puso el libro en el montón de sus manos y le susurro – sí que das el tipo - y tras guiñarle un ojo añadió - Nos vemos doctora.

\- Nos vemos ingeniero.

Sasuke entro en el ascensor aun distraído. Iba a ser interesante tener a esa chica por vecina.

 ***FIN FLASHBACK***

* * *

Sakura había comprobado el tema de las becas deportivas, y descubierto que era cierto que podía obtener una. De modo que estudio sus opciones. De los deportes becados, solo el atletismo, el voleibol y las animadoras tenían becas lo suficientemente altas como para no necesitar trabajar.

Atletismo quedaba descartado, no quería tener que muscular tanto sus piernas ni pasarse horas y horas corriendo sin llegar a ningún lado.

Voleibol, los horarios de entrenamiento eran brutales y además los uniformes no podían ser considerados ropa.

Solo le quedaban las animadoras, ella era una buena atleta, tenía agilidad, velocidad y había estado en el equipo de gimnasia rítmica 3 años. Pero no sabía si sería capaz de ponerse esos uniformes y dar saltitos mientras gritaba consignas de animo a un grupo de brutos que corría tratando de lograr un touchdown. Aunque claro, su vecino decía que eso no era lo que hacían. Pero entonces ¿Que hacían?

Paso horas pensando en ello hasta que Ino la llamo, y al comentarle sus dudas, la rubia le dijo que tenía que hacerlo. Hinata y ella se apuntaron también y juntas hicieron las pruebas. Para sorpresa de Sakura, era cierto que no gritaban agitando los pompones. Eran auténticas atletas, bailaban coreografías de lo más complicadas y animaban al personal en los partidos. Eso animo mucho a Sakura, ella adoraba bailar y la música, así que lo dio todo en la prueba. Tenten, actual capitana de las animadoras parecía muy satisfecha con ellas, pero claro era la novia de Neji, el mejor amigo de Shikamaru, el novio de Ino. Así que Sakura no estaba muy segura de nada.

Pero a la mañana siguiente al cercarse a ver las listas, Ino, Hinata y ella misma estaban las primeras en la lista de admisiones.

\- ¡Si! - Exclamo Sakura.

\- ¡Bien! - Grito Ino mientras ella y Hinata la abrazaban.

\- Ya no tendrás que trabajar Sakura - dijo Hinata emocionada.

\- No, solo estudiar como una loca y entrenar 3 días a la semana con las animadoras. Bailar en los partidos una vez al mes e ir a las competiciones de las animadoras.

\- Venga ya, eso no es tan malo - dijo Ino - además estarás preciosa con los uniformes.

\- Ahora ¡A preparase para la fiesta! - Exclamo Hinata. Y antes de que pudiera reaccionar, la habían arrastrado a por los uniformes y a la peluquería.

* * *

A las siete de la tarde estaba de vuelta en su casa, con el pelo lavado y secado en la peluquería. La habían maquillado, con un maquillaje suave y discreto y habían hecho un tratamiento corporal completo.

Sakura había prometido arreglarse, así que se fue a su minúscula habitación y abrió el armario.

Tras tres vistazos rápidos se dio cuenta de que no tenía mucha ropa específicamente de fiesta. Apenas si había comprado ropa para salir, cosa que a Ino la puso frenética el día que fueron de compras. Pero es que ella no podría salir mucho, por lo que no quería intentarlo. Sakura sabía muy bien lo que le ocurría en cuanto entraba en el mundo de la fiesta y la diversión, que no podía parar.

Finalmente se decidió, había prometido arreglarse y eso haría.

Se dio una ducha rápida, se colocó unas braguitas y un sujetador negros y se plantó frente al armario.

Podía hacerlo, estaba segura. Tampoco podía ser tan difícil encontrar algo bonito que ponerse.

Se puso un pantalón de ropa negro, que apenas llegaba a medio muslo. Una camiseta de tirantes plateada que brillaba con la luz y llegaba hasta medio culo, y unos botines con la punta y el talón abiertos de piel negra con unos adornos plateados en los laterales.

Lo bueno de ir a la peluquería, era que su pelo, habitualmente lacio, obtenía forma y volumen unas horas. Así que lo recogió en un semi moño con un pasador de plata con forma de pequeñas flores.

Se coloco su reloj y escogió una pulsera de plata formada por muchas pequeñas pulseras que ocupaba medio antebrazo y se puso unos pendientes que eran una pluma de plata bastante larga.

Para rematar el conjunto, escogió un colgante también de plata muy discreto. Una simple cadena de plata corta con circulo en su centro.

Al terminar se miró en el espejo y sonrío. "Nada mal" pensó para ella misma.

Apenas había tenido tiempo para sentarse en el sofá cuando solo el timbre.

Abrió la puerta y se encontró cara a cara con sus amigas.

Ino estaba radiante, como siempre. Su amiga media un metro setenta y siete, apenas dos centímetros más que ella. Y estaba llena de curvas femeninas. Caderas, pecho, piernas tonificadas y bonitas, y una cara de ángel que escondía el demonio que en realidad era. Sus grandes ojos azules la miraban sorprendida, con su rubia cabellera recogida en una larga coleta lateral. Iba vestida con un pantalón falda lila, y un top que apenas llegaba a la altura del ombligo, de tirantes y completamente negro. Sus pies estaban enfundados en unas preciosas sandalias negras con un tacón de unos ocho centímetros, y no llevaba joya alguna.

A su lado, estaba Hinata, un metro sesenta de puro nervio. Sus caderas eran anchas y sus pechos grandes, sus grandes ojos blancos repasaban a su amiga de arriba a abajo. Llevaba el pelo negro azabache recogido en una trenza. Se había puesto un vestido corto y azul, que apenas le llegaba a medio muslo y unas sandalias planas negras, conjuntado con un colgante de piedras grandes y una pulsera de cuero negro.

\- Estas increíble - le dijo Ino con sorpresa - casi pareces la de antes.

\- Prometí que me arreglaría ¿no? - contesto la chica con fastidio.

\- Y realmente lo has hecho - dijo Hinata - y ahora vámonos que nos están esperando.

Las tres jóvenes se dirigieron al ascensor, para asistir a una cena que Sakura pensaba que iba a ser terrible. Las parejitas amorosas y ella tratando de no vomitar.

No recordaba cuando sus dos mejores amigas se habían vuelto así. Solían reírse juntas de las parejas que estaban todo el día babeándose y ahora, ellas mismas estaban así.

Pero no podía culparlas, ella había tenido que alejarse para lograr llegar a la universidad. Y sus amigas se habían centrado en sus novios.

Y lo peor era que Sakura se sentía culpable, porque no podría cumplir con sus amigas los planes que habían hecho de pequeñas.

La universidad para ella se reduciría a estudiar si quería mantener su beca.

Sakura andaba sin levantar la vista del suelo, con su cabeza dado vueltas sin parar, sobre todo asqueada por tener que estar allí, con esas tres parejas que no pararían de comerse la boca, y Sasuke, al que no veía desde que tenía ocho años, y del que había estado enamorada en su infancia, logrando solo su desprecio.

Un plan, sencillamente genial…


	2. Cap 2: Vecinos

¡Hola, Hola!

Aquí traigo el capítulo 2. ¡Espero que os guste!

Nota: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son obra de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

 **Capítulo 2: Vecinos.**

Sakura estaba tan inmersa en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que habían llegado a la terraza del bar hasta que Ino le toco el brazo y le dijo.

\- Sakura, saluda.

\- Eh - Sakura miro hacia la mesa donde se encontraban sus amigos y todo su cuerpo se tensó. Ahí estaban Naruto, Shikamaru, Tenten, Neji y el causante de su tensión, su vecino. Aun así, se obligó a sonreír y a levantar la mano para saludar.

\- Ya era hora - vocifero Naruto

\- Las chicas tienen que preparase zopenco - le contesto Ino mientras Hinata ya estaba corriendo a los brazos de su novio

\- Y tu más que ninguna ¿Verdad? - aquel comentario de Shikamaru fue recompensado con un lanzamiento de bolso por parte de Ino.

\- eh Sakura! - la llamo Tenten - Que sepas que fuiste la mejor en las pruebas.

\- Gracias - contesto la aludida. Se le hacía extraña la situación. Ya había salido antes con Tenten y Neji, pero claro ahora ella era la capitana de las animadoras, y Sakura una animadora.

\- ¿Entonces habéis pasado? - pregunto Naruto.

\- ¡Si! ¡Ya somos animadoras!

Y con el grito de Ino, vino el desastre.

La rubia había dado un salto al gritar, pero al aterrizar perdió un poco el equilibrio a causa de los tacones y dio dos pasos atrás para recuperarlo. Eso hizo que chocara con Sakura, que intento sujetarla, perdiendo ella misma el equilibrio.

La joven trato de dar unos pasos atrás, chocando con la silla donde estaba su vecino. Al golpear contra la silla, sus rodillas se doblaron. Ella sabía lo que venía, así que se encogió. Cayo sobre el azabache con fuerza, y noto como su espalda no se detenía, y seguía cayendo, lo siguiente era caer por el otro lado de la silla.

Pero eso no sucedió. Sakura fue plenamente consciente de lo que había sucedido antes incluso de abrir los ojos.

Sintió los fuertes brazos que la sujetaban. Uno pasaba por su espalda y se anclaba en su cintura, el otro la tenía firmemente sujeta por las rodillas.

La joven abrió los ojos y se encontró con los orbes negros de su vecino.

\- Hola doctora, ¿O debería decir Sakura?

\- Hola ingeniero - contesto Sakura con el sonrojo subiéndole por la cara. Además, se había caído encima del móvil o la cartera del chico, que se le clavaba en una de sus zonas nobles – ¿O debería decir Sasuke?

\- Veo que ya os habéis visto antes - apunto Neji, siempre tan perceptivo.

\- Es mi vecina - contesto Sasuke.

\- La vecina que te romperá lo que sea que tengas en el bolsillo si no me dejas levantarme.

\- No llevo nada en los bolsillos - susurro Sasuke, para que solo ella pudiera oírlo. Y entonces la soltó. Sakura se levantó tan rápido como pudo y tan roja como un tomate.

\- Bueno - empezó Neji – Hace mucho que no os veis, pero creo que recordáis como os llamáis ¿no?

\- Claro – dijo Sakura incomoda.

\- Espera – dijo Ino – ¿Sois vecinos?

\- Si – dijo Sasuke encogiéndose de hombros – uno frente al otro.

Nadie dijo nada, hubo un silencio incomodo mientras Sakura y Sasuke se miraban y él componía su media sonrisa.

Todos se conocían desde niños, y todos sabían que Sasuke había sido el amor de infancia de Sakura, algo que para el azabache no fue agradable. Él era dos años mayor que ella, y en lugar de tomarlo como algo bonito o encantador o un elogio, lo tomo como algo molesto engorroso y desagradable.

Fue Hinata la que reacciono y propuso sentarse y pedir.

El ambiente se fue relajando mientras charlaban y reían y contaban batallitas y anécdotas, avergonzándose por turnos.

Las horas pasaron veloces, y cuando quisieron darse cuenta, eran las 12 de la noche.

\- Deberíamos irnos - apunto Hinata

\- Sip - secundo Sakura - a sido genial…

\- Ni te creas que te vas a ir ya - Amenazo Ino

\- Ino, están cerrando - contesto Sakura - ya no hay nada abierto a estas horas.

\- El gimnasio - solto Tenten

\- Si y tienen equipo de rítmica ¿verdad? - preguntó Hinata

\- Correcto - confirmo Neji

\- No - Solto Sakura.

\- ¿No qué? -Pregunto Sasuke

\- Di tres años de gimnasia rítmica - contesto su vecina con frialdad.

\- Porfa - empezó Ino

\- Porfa - se unió Naruto

\- No pienso hacerlo - reitero Sakura

\- Porfi - siguió Tenten

\- No vamos a parar hasta que digas que sí - la aviso Shikamaru antes de añadir - Porfa!

\- ¿Porfa qué? - pregunto Sasuke con cara de no entender nada.

\- Quieren que me suba a la barra de rítmica. Era mi especialidad - explico Sakura – eso daba la beca más alta.

\- ¿De verdad? - pregunto el azabache. Lo último que recordaba de ella, era a una niña, no muy hábil y que se tropezaba cada dos pasos.

\- Si, pero hace como dos años que no me subo a una barra.

\- Venga ya Sakura - dijo Ino - Eras la mejor, y sigues siendo muy buena. Vale no te has subido a la barra en dos años, pero sigues muy en forma.

\- Por favor - le dijo Sasuke mirándola a los ojos - yo no te he visto nunca hacerlo.

\- Pero no puedo con esta ropa - intento Sakura

\- Vamos al gimnasio, ahí tienes la ropa de entreno de las animadoras - dijo Tenten

\- Por favor Sakura - insistió Sasuke

\- Vale, vale - se rindió Sakura pensando "debería ser delito tener esa voz, y esos ojos, y ese cuerpo. Joder, debería ser delito que Sasuke Uchiha existiera. Lo que les hace a mis hormonas es chantaje emocional ¡Abusón! - me rindo. Vamos al gimnasio.

* * *

El grupo se desplazó hasta el gimnasio, donde Sakura tomo su ropa de entreno y se apartó a un rincón para cambiarse. Mientras, los que la habían visto subida a una barra, recordaban lo emocionante que era verla.

Sasuke no les hacía ni caso. Se había apoyado en la barra de rítmica para escuchar, pero al mirar hacia el fondo del gimnasio, la espalda de Sakura había aparecido ante sus ojos, reflejada en un espejo.

La chica se había situado mirando a la pared, pero no había reparado en el espejo a su espalda. Y Sasuke, no había podido apartar la vista. Dejo de escuchar en el mismo instante en que Sakura se quitó la camiseta, y vio el tatuaje en su espalda.

Se trataba de una pequeña flor de cerezo (Sakura) situada en su nuca. El tallo empezaba en la base de su nuca, y entre sus omoplatos empezaba la flor, tatuada boca abajo. De la flor caían pequeños pétalos que descendían por su espalda diseminados a ambos lados de la columna vertebral. Pero a media espalda, los pétalos empezaban a arder, primero un cuarto, después medio pétalo, tres cuartos, hasta que a la altura de su cintura lucían completamente envueltos en llamas. Y entonces desaparecían, dejando un único y solitario pétalo en la base de la espalda, justo en el centro. Un pétalo perfecto y hermoso, pero envuelto completamente por las llamas. Que no lo tocaban, pero lo rodeaban.

La tristeza que transmitía ese tatuaje invadió a Sasuke, mientras pensaba "¿Así te sientes? ¿Con tu vida ardiendo a tu alrededor, pero sin poder quemarte mientras lo has perdido todo? ¿Acaso queda algo de aquella niña risueña y feliz que me perseguía?"

Su siguiente pensamiento se perdió cuando Sakura termino de quitarse los pantalones. Quedando cubierta solo por sus braguitas, y de espaldas al espejo.

"Por el amor de dios" Pensó Sasuke. "Es una amiga, por buena que este, es una amiga, Naruto te mataría. Y sería la ironía más grande del mundo. Era la molesta Sakura ¿Recuerdas?" Repetía en su cabeza.

Pero a pesar de sus pensamientos, no fue capaz de desviar la mirada. Observo como Sakura se ponía los pantalones y el sujetador deportivo, y se volvía. ¿Es que no pensaba ponerse una camiseta? se preguntó Sasuke torturado. Pero era obvio que no, porque Sakura avanzaba ya hacia ellos.

\- Lista - anuncio Sakura al cercarse.

\- ¡Bien! - Exclamo Ino - Sube a esa barra.

\- Si me mato será culpa tuya - Pero a pesar de sus palabras, Sakura se colocó en el extremo de la barra.

Sakura colocó las manos en la barra y cerró los ojos, paso unos segundos sin moverse, y entonces sucedió. La chica se impulsó con brazos y piernas hasta quedar sobre la barra haciendo el pino, lentamente una de sus piernas descendió, y después la otra la siguió, y en un movimiento perfecto y preciso ambos pies estaban en la barra y Sakura se encontraba ya de pie.

Sasuke la observo maravillado, a ella y la enérgica sonrisa que tenía en la cara. Se veía que estaba orgullosa y feliz tras ser capaz de realizar el movimiento de apertura, y como impulsada por ese logro se lanzó a ejecutar una seria de movimientos.

Hizo la rueda, luego el pino, cambiando de dirección antes de volver a ponerse de pie, y acto seguido realizo una voltereta aérea sin manos.

Sin dejar de sonreír, dio una voltereta más con manos esta vez, pero en lugar de caer de pie, dejo que su cuerpo descendiera hasta quedar sentada a horcajadas en la barra. Volvió a impulsarse, y con el mismo movimiento con el que había subido a la barra se levantó. Entonces corrió hasta el extremo de la barra y realizo un salto con tirabuzón para aterrizar en el suelo.

Sus amigos estallaron en aplausos, mientras su vecino no era capaz de mover un músculo. Solo era capaz de pensar "¿Como es capaz de hacer eso, y querer ser médico? Debería estar compitiendo. ¿Que no da el tipo para ser animadora? ¡Si claro! Solo es capaz de volar. ¿Es que está loca?"

\- Sigues siendo genial - le decía Naruto.

\- Oye, ¿Crees que aun seré capaz de subir a la barra? - Pregunto Ino

\- Pues no lo sé - contesto Sakura.

\- Me estuviste enseñado ese movimiento un año - continuo Ino - debería ser capaz.

\- Vas a intentarlo diga lo que diga ¿verdad? - le pregunto Sakura.

\- Si - dicho esto Ino se alejó para cambiarse.

\- Shika - llamo Sakura - Ponte a un lado de la barra. Solo por si acaso.

\- Yo me pondré al otro - anuncio Naruto.

\- Será mejor - concedió Sakura.

\- ¿Seguro que es buena idea? - pregunto Tenten.

\- No - reconoció Sakura - pero lo hará de todos modos. Mejor que la ayude o se matara en el proceso.

\- Ya estoy - anuncio Ino - Venga Sakura sube.

Sakura no dijo nada, solo se acercó al lateral de la barra, apoyo una rodilla y se impulsó para subir. Sin ninguna dificultad se puso de pie y le hizo un movimiento de cabeza a Ino para que empezara.

La rubia apoyo las manos como había hecho antes su amiga y se impulsó para hacer el pino. Entonces hizo bajar la primera pierna, pero la segunda la siguió muy pronto. Sakura se dio cuenta y la agarró del tobillo colocando el pie de Ino en la barra, intento apartarse para que la otra pierna de la rubia no la golpeara, pero no fue lo suficientemente rápida, y Ino la golpeo en el hombro.

Uno de los pies de Sakura abandono la barra y la chica se tambaleo. Sasuke se adelantó para ayudarla, pero Sakura reacciono, coloco el pie bajo la barra, y se sujetó con las manos impulsando su cuerpo de nuevo a la barra.

\- Lo siento - se disculpó Ino.

\- No pasa nada - le contesto su amiga.

\- Gracias, por cierto - Ino sonrío y dio un paso hacía Sakura mientras alargaba los brazos. Sakura le tomo las manos, y entonces la rubia hizo una tontería y balanceo los brazos a un lado y al otro.

\- ¡No! - exclamo Sakura. Pero ya era tarde. Ambas perdieron el equilibrio y se precipitaron hacia el suelo.

Shikamaru y Naruto estaban a la altura de Ino, ya que ninguno había pensado que Sakura podía caerse. Shika atrapo a su novia al vuelo, mientras Sakura se encogía preparando su cuerpo para el contacto con el suelo.

Sasuke reacciono por impulso, y avanzo hacia Sakura, doblo sus rodillas y se dejó caer deslizándose hacia delante. Llego justo a tiempo para que Sakura cayera sobre él, y cerro sus brazos alrededor de la chica.

\- ¡Me cago en la leche! - exclamo Sakura - ¡¿Estas loca Ino?!

\- ¡Lo siento! - contesto Ino desde los brazos de Shikamaru - No lo he pensado.

\- ¡Está claro! - Sakura se había sorprendido y enfadado tanto, que hasta ese momento no había reparado en los brazos que la envolvían. Entonces miro hacia arriba para encontrarse con los ojos de Sasuke, y con su sonrisa.

\- ¿Estás bien? - pregunto el azabache.

\- Sí, muchas gracias - contesto la chica. Trato de liberarse de los brazos de su vecino, pero su férreo abrazo no se aflojo - Ya puedes soltarme.

\- Perdona - a pesar de esa respuesta, Sasuke tardo aun unos segundos en soltarla.

\- Será mejor que nos vayamos - dijo Tenten - mañana empiezan las clases.

\- Si mejor - dicho esto, Sakura se alejó para cambiarse.  
Ino la siguió y ambas se cambiaron sin siquiera mirarse. Pero al terminar, se miraron, sonrieron y se abrazaron, mientras Sasuke las observaba sorprendido.

Ninguna dijo nada al volver con el grupo, solo sonrieron y el grupo se puso en marcha.

Sakura y Sasuke se despidieron del resto e hicieron el camino a casa en silencio. Al llegar a sus respectivas puertas se miraron, murmuraron unas buenas noches y entraron en sus pisos.

* * *

Las clases empezaron al día siguiente, y cada uno empezó a centrarse en sus quehaceres. Aun así, era inevitable cruzarse entre ellos.

Las animadoras entrenarían miércoles, jueves y sábado si no había partido. Exactamente igual, y en las mismas horas que el equipo de rugby.

La primera semana estaba repleta de exámenes para evaluar el nivel, Ino y Sakura estaban mayormente en las mismas clases, cosa que significo que la rubia se pegó a su amiga como la cola. Hasta el punto de que el primer miércoles de entreno le anunció que la recogería para ir juntas.

Sakura había llegado a casa destrozada, se había tumbado en el sofá y se había quedado dormida. Cuando se despertó, faltaban apenas veinte minutos para que su incombustible amiga se pasara a por ella. Así que se metió en la ducha a toda velocidad, acaba de salir cuando llamaron a su puerta.

Asumiendo que sería Ino, se envolvió en una toalla y corrió a la puerta. Sin siquiera mirar por la mirilla abrió la puerta y se encontró con Sasuke con los ojos como platos frente a ella.

La chica cerró la puerta tan rápido como la había abierto.

\- ¡Mierda! - Exclamo mientras corría al baño a por el albornoz. Una vez cubierta volvió a la puerta y la abrió de nuevo. Para su sorpresa Sasuke seguía allí con su media sonrisa.

\- Buenas - carraspeo Sasuke mientras pensaba "prefería la toalla".

\- ¿Necesitas algo? - pregunto Sakura sin siquiera saludar.

\- Si - contesto el azabache pensando "Quitarte el albornoz. Digo azúcar, azúcar" y entonces añadió - Azúcar.

\- ¿En serio? - pregunto Sakura - ¿Azúcar? ¿Esa no la excusa oficial de las películas?

\- Pues no lo sé - contesto Sasuke un poco avergonzado - pero es lo que me falta. Y no hay nada abierto a estas horas. Si no me tomo mi café moriré a medio entreno.

\- Vale, vale. Espera - Sakura fue a la cocina y cogió un paquete de azúcar, volvió a la puerta y se lo lanzo a Sasuke - dios me libre de causar la muerte del capitán don quarterback.

\- Gracias - contesto Sasuke a una puerta ya cerrada.

Sakura se metió en el baño de nuevo y termino de secarse, se vistió y preparo su bolsa.

Apenas había terminado cuando llamaron a la puerta de nuevo. Esta vez, se aseguró de mirar por la mirilla y al ver a Ino abrió.

\- ¡Hola, hola! - Saludo su amiga. - ¿Lista?

\- Sí - contesto la joven. Cogió su bolsa y salió justo cuando su vecino abría la puerta y salía.

\- Hola de nuevo - Saludo el azabache.

\- Buenas - murmuro Sakura.

\- Hola Sasuke. ¿Vas al entreno? - Pregunto Ino

\- Sí, ¿Vosotras también no?

\- Claro ¿Vamos juntos? - Pregunto Ino, ignorando la cara de súplica de Sakura.

\- Claro - contesto Sasuke.

Los chicos salieron del edificio y Ino empezó con el interrogatorio.

\- Y dime Sasuke ¿Tienes novia? - Pregunto Ino

\- ¿Yo? - pregunto el chico algo sorprendido - Pues no.

\- Pero tu si - apunto Sakura.

\- Ya lo sé tonta. Solo es curiosidad. Digo, es el capitán de equipo, y el quarterback, debe de estar muy cotizado. Y como Shika no me cuenta nada de sus amigos, y Sasuke apenas ha salido con nosotros los últimos dos años, pues para ponerme al día. ¿Es que no tienes pretendientes?

\- No me interesa ninguna de mis fans.

\- ¿No me digas que eres como Sakura? - pregunto Ino.

\- ¿Como Sakura? - pregunto el azabache

\- Ino considera que soy un bicho raro porque no creo en el amor. El amor es solo una gran mentira. Solo sirve para sufrir, te entregas a otra persona completamente y te pierdes en la nada, y cuando esa persona se aburre de ti… simplemente te deja. Te rompe en mil pedazos y le da igual.

\- ¿En serio? - pregunto Sasuke - Pues yo creo que el amor es luz. Cuando encuentras a esa persona que ilumina una habitación con su sonrisa, que te hace sonreír, que solo con pensar en ella tu oscuridad se vaya. No debes dejarla escapar. Porque esa persona será tu mejor amigo, tu luz, tu agua, y aire. Y creo recordar que tu creías en el amor.

\- Que mono - soltó Sakura irónica – éramos niños, y de hecho tú me llamabas molestia por creer en el amor. Ahora crees que es esperanza y luz ¿Irónico verdad?

Habían llegado a la entrada del campo de futbol, así que se despidieron sin dar tiempo al azabache a contestar. Sasuke se encaminó al túnel que llevaba a los vestuarios y las chicas torcieron a la izquierda para llegar al gimnasio.

* * *

Cuando el entreno termino, Ino estaba destrozada. Sakura estaba en mejor forma, pero aun así sus músculos ardían. Hinata en cambio parecía que no había hecho nada de ejercicio.

Las tres amigas acababan de llegar a la entrada del campo cuando oyeron a Naruto y sus gritos.

\- ¡Hinata! - Grito de nuevo.

\- ¡Naruto! - Exclamo Hinata, luego se lanzó a los brazos de su novio. Se besaron y con un leve movimiento de mano se despidieron y salieron corriendo.

\- Sasuke - empezó Ino - ¿Nos acompañas? Sakura iba a acompañarme a casa, pero me da cosa que luego vuelva sola.

\- Ino, la miedosa eres tú - replico Sakura - además Sasuke debe estar cansando. No hace falta que le canses más.

\- Estoy bien - intervino el azabache algo molesto. Parecía que ahora era Sakura la que no quería tenerlo cerca - os acompañare. Si Sakura no tiene problema.

\- Como gustes - le contesto la chica con una de las sonrisas más falsas que Sasuke había visto jamás.

Acompañaron a Ino, y emprendieron el camino de nuevo a casa.

Apenas habían caminado dos minutos cuando Sasuke se detuvo y empezó a hablar.

\- Sakura lo que has dicho antes - empezó Sasuke.

\- Sai - contesto Sakura volviéndose, y ante la mirada sorprendida de Sasuke añadió - Ibas a preguntarme porque creo eso del amor. La respuesta es Sai.

\- ¿Me lo cuentas?

\- No hay mucho que contar - dijo Sakura empezando de nuevo a andar - Mis padres murieron en un accidente, y Sai fue mi refugio. Me enamore de él, me entregue a él en cuerpo y alma, incluso llegue a vivir una temporada con él. Pero se acostó con otra tía en nuestra cama. Ahí fue cuando aprendí que amar no servía para nada. Solo para que te hagan daño.

\- Vaya - "¿cómo sabía lo que iba a preguntar?" pensó Sasuke - pero quieres a tus amigos.

\- Es un amor distinto, ¿Pero amar a un hombre? ¿Amar a alguien más que a mí misma? Nunca más dejare que ese dolor me alcance.

\- Solo necesitas tiempo - intento Sasuke

\- No necesito nada ingeniero.

\- Así que ¿Qué? - pregunto Sasuke - ¿Renuncias a los hombres?

\- Solo al amor - contesto Sakura - nadie ha dicho nada de renunciar a los hombres.

Sasuke rio ante aquel comentario. Entonces llegaron al puesto de comida rápida que estaba cerrado y soltó la bolsa con fastidio.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? - pregunto Sakura.

\- Que está cerrado.

\- Obviamente

\- No he podido comprar tu azúcar, ni mi cena - dijo Sasuke

\- Vale - mascullo Sakura - yo te invito a cenar.

\- ¿Que?

\- Ha sido Ino la que ha insistido en que vinieras. Así que es culpa nuestra que no hayas llegado a tiempo.

\- No hace falta Sakura.

\- Insisto - la chica le agarro de la mano y tiro de él hacia su edificio.

\- Lo he pillado Sakura - protesto Sasuke - cenare contigo, pero no me arranques el brazo.

\- Bien - Sakura le sonrío y soltó su mano.

Al llegar al piso de Sakura, la joven le mostró el pequeño apartamento, se cambió en un momento y se metió en la cocina.

Sasuke se sentó en la barra americana, y la observo en silencio.

Esa chica era sorprendente para él. Empezaba a estar seguro de que era una chica completamente distinta a la niña que había conocido. Y empezaba a estar seguro de que quería conocerla.

Al llegar había puesto música y había empezado a cocinar. Estaba preparando hamburguesas al son de la canción Titanium de Sia, mientras cantaba, con una voz increíble. Sasuke no pudo evitar pensar que esa chica parecía capaz de hacerlo todo bien. Sin duda, no quedaba nada de la niña de conoció.

Cuando había terminado de preparar la carne, empezó a montar las hamburguesas. Preparo dos, y se volvió hacia Sasuke.

\- No sé cómo te gustan las hamburguesas - comento - yo no le pongo tomate. Solo hamburguesa, queso, cebolla, mayonesa y mostaza.

\- Genial, a las mías añádele Ketchup.

\- Vale - canturreo Sakura. Termino de montar las hamburguesas y le paso un plato a Sasuke.

\- ¿Vemos una peli?

\- Dan Dirty Dancing en la tele - Sakura se dio cuenta de con quien estaba - Perdona, probablemente no quieras verla

\- ¿Estás de broma? Es genial. Ponla ya mismo - "A la señorita no creo en el amor, le gusta una de las pelis más románticas de la historia" Pensó el azabache mientras la seguía al sofá.

Se sentaron en el sofá y encendieron el televisor. Comieron en silencio viendo la película, y cuando terminaron Sakura se colocó con las piernas encogidas en el sofá. Sasuke se dio cuenta de que estaba incomoda, así que tiro de sus piernas y las colocó en su regazo siendo recompensado con una sonrisa.

Cuando la película termino, Sasuke vio que lo que empezaba era Dirty Dancing 2 y propuso verla también. Sakura acepto, pero estaba cansada y a media película, cambio de posición colocando su cabeza contra el hombro de Sasuke, y en menos de diez minutos, se quedó dormida.

Su cabeza resbalo hasta el regazo del chico, que no hizo el más mínimo intento de apartarla. Se quedo allí, viendo la película, y acariciando la larga cabellera de su compañera.

Al terminar la película, Sasuke se levantó con todo el cuidado del que fue capaz y se fue a su piso.

* * *

Sakura se despertó el jueves al oír la alarma de su despertador. Le costó un poco recordar porque estaba en el sofá, pero una vez su cabeza se situó se levantó como un resorte y corrió a su habitación.

Eran las 7.45 am, tenía 10 minutos para salir corriendo. Sabía que no le daría tiempo, pero, aun así, corrió a la ducha.

Se ducho, se secó el pelo, y corrió a la habitación de nuevo. Se puso la ropa interior, una falda por encima de la rodilla y un poco de vuelo, una camiseta de tirantes y unas sandalias planas.

Aun corriendo, fue al salón y metió sus cosas en la bandolera. Cuando por fin estuvo lista eran las 8.15 am, ni de coña llegaba a las 8,30 a su primera clase. Y su profesor de microbiología avanzada no se andaba con tonterías, si no estabas antes que él, no estabas.

Aun así, salió corriendo del piso. Como el ascensor estaba en movimiento, bajo por las escaleras a toda pastilla y salió del edificio justo detrás de Sasuke.

\- Buenos días - Saludo el azabache.

\- ¿Buenos? Me he dormido, no llego a mi primera clase y tengo sueño ¿Que tienen de buenos?

\- Tranquila - le dijo Sasuke - Yo te llevo. En diez minutos estaremos allí.

\- ¿Me llevas? A estas horas hay mucho tráfico, llego antes corriendo que en coche.

\- Tengo moto - contesto el chico mostrando su casco.

\- Llevo falda.

\- No es problema - Sasuke la tomo del brazo y la llevo hasta su moto, que estaba aparcada a la derecha del edificio. Saco un casco de debajo del asiento, y se lo paso a Sakura. Antes de que ella pudiera hacer nada, la tomo por la cintura, y la subió a la parte delantera de la moto. Entonces se situó tras la chica y tiro de ella hacía atrás. - ponte el casco.

\- Vale - Sakura estaba un poco saturada, pero se puso el casco. Y en cuanto Sasuke se sentó ante ella, se agarró a los salientes laterales para no caerse. No era su primer viaje en moto, pero desde luego, Sai no había sido tan atento con ella. De hecho, casi se había caído la primera vez que la llevo. "¿Porque mi primera vez en moto no fue así? Debería haber sido contigo, y no con ese idiota" pensó. Sasuke condujo hasta la facultad de medicina y realmente en apenas 10 minutos habían llegado.

\- Ya te lo dije - vacilo Sasuke.

\- Sigo llevando falda - apunto Sakura - si me bajo ahora, voy a darles todo un espectáculo.

\- Ya te he dicho que no había problema - Sasuke se bajó de la moto, y se situó junto a Sakura tapando a la muchacha con su cuerpo. Ella no dudo, y se bajó rápidamente del vehículo. Le entrego el casco a su vecino y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla.

\- Gracias - canturreo. Y entonces corrió hasta la puerta.

Sasuke se subió a la moto y se alejó hacia la facultad de ingeniería bioquímica. Pero en su camino vio algo que no le gusto.

Karin los había visto.

Karin era la autoproclamada líder de su club de fans. Una obsesa convencida de que ella era la única con derecho a estar con él. Y eso era malo.

* * *

La mañana paso lenta y cansina, mientras Sasuke solo podía pensar en Karin y Sakura.

Cuando las clases acabaron, condujo tan rápido como pudo hacía el edificio de medicina. Y al legar su mente entro en pánico, Sakura estaba al pie de la escalera mientras Karin se acercaba a ella.

\- Tu pelo chicle - insistió Karin logrando que Sakura se volviera - ¿Quién te crees que eres para acercarte a Sasuke?

\- ¿Perdona?

\- Ya me has oído.

\- ¿Qué tal su amiga? - pregunto Sakura - ¿Pero qué te pasa loca?

\- Alguien como tú, no puede acercase a él. Él será mío. Por dios una doctora ¿Es que estás loca? Que pintas tú en las empresas Uchiha dime. Yo en cambio, una futura empresaria, eso sí tiene sentido.

\- Vaya - dijo Sakura - Creía que habías dicho que Sasuke seria tuyo, pero ya hemos llegado a la empresa familiar y todo. Mira loca como te llames

\- Soy Karin - apunto la pelirroja enfadada

\- Como sea - continuo Sakura - lo olvidare en dos minutos. Hasta ese punto llega mi falta de interés en ti. Te lo diré solo una vez loca, somos amigos. Y seguiremos siéndolo.

\- ¡¿Como te atreves?! - Grito Karin. Sasuke estaba ya llegando a la escena, cuando Karin hecho el puño atrás para golpear a Sakura. El azabache aceleró para tratar de salvar a su vecina del golpe, pero no fue necesario. Al mismo tiempo que Karin lanzaba el puño, Sakura se agacho, y golpeo a la pelirroja con la mano abierta en la boca del estómago, dejándola doblada de dolor.

\- A ver loca, si vuelves a atacarme, te dolerá más. ¿Estamos? Sasuke es mi amigo, y me acercare a él cuando me dé la gana. Solo hay una persona que puede impedirlo y es él - Sakura se acercó a Sasuke y tiro de su manga para que bajara la cabeza a su nivel, y desde luego el azabache no se resistió. La joven le dio un beso en la mejilla, y empezó a andar hacia la moto de su vecino aun sujetándolo por el brazo para que la siguiera.

\- Vaya, eso ha sido un buen golpe - comento Sasuke al llegar a la moto. - Y yo que venía super preocupado. Claro que eso se hubiera podido evitar si tuviera tu móvil.

\- Es la mejor excusa que han usado para pedirme el móvil - aunque se reía, Sakura saco un pedazo de papel y le apunto su número. - será mejor que me vaya ya. Ahora nadie nos mira.

\- ¿Qué dices? Te llevo a casa - Sasuke no espero respuesta. Le puso el casco en las manos, y de la misma forma que lo había hecho por la mañana, la subió a la moto. Llegaron al edificio, aparcaron y entraron en el ascensor en silencio. Entonces el azabache rompió el silencio - Oye, ¿Qué te parece si vamos juntos a los entrenos? Es decir, es casi media hora de camino, y mejor hacerlo charlando ¿No?

\- Supongo - dijo Sakura. Aunque ella no estaba tan segura - Esta bien, quedamos en media hora en la entrada.

Sakura no estaba muy segura de que ver tanto a su vecino fuera bueno para su salud mental, pero tampoco podía evitarle, vivían en el mismo pasillo, al fin y al cabo.

De modo que se cambió y preparo su bolsa. Se tomo un café rápido, y bajo a la calle. Y allí estaban, Ino y Sasuke. "Mierda" pensó "Había olvidado que Ino iba a venir"

\- Hola - saludo Sakura

\- Así que a partir de hoy iras a los entrenos con Sasuke ¿No? - pregunto su amiga con tono amenazante.

\- Bueno, es que veras - empezó Sakura, pero fue interrumpida por su vecino.

\- Yo se lo pedí. - Soltó el azabache - es un camino largo, y así no lo hacemos solos.

\- Oh claro, es una gran idea Sasuke - contesto Ino, mientras Sakura pensaba "¿Será consciente de que la está manipulando? Desde luego sabe cómo usar sus encantos"

\- ¿Nos vamos? - pregunto Sasuke empezando a andar.

Las chicas simplemente le siguieron. Estuvieron charlando de tonterías todo el camino, hasta que llegaron al campo.

Ese entreno fue especialmente duro para Sakura. Ese mismo sábado era el primer partido, y Tenten quería aprovechar al máximo la habilidad de Sakura. Le había dicho que ella era su mejor arma, gracias a su buena forma y a su formación rítmica.

Eso significaba que a pesar de que Sakura hacía la coreografía básicamente en tierra, le tocaba hacer todas las acrobacias. Sakura apenas si necesitaba un pequeño impulso para los pasos más difíciles, y Tenten quería aprovechar eso al máximo.

Aun así, Sakura estaba preocupada. Apenas si habían entrenado dos días en grupo, y a pesar de que ella y Tenten aprovechaban todo el tiempo libre que podían para repasar, no estaba segura de estar preparada el sábado.

Tras entrenar, acompañaron a Ino a casa y volvieron a la suya. Se despidieron en el pasillo, y ambos vecinos se metieron en la cama, agotados.

* * *

El viernes parecía no acabar para Sakura, dedico la media hora libre a entrenar con Tenten, las clases fueron agotadoras, con los exámenes de nivel, y cuando por fin llego a su casa, solo quería dormir.

Pero sabía que debía leer al menos un tema del libro de síntomas indicativos. De modo que, al llegar, se refresco la cara, se puso una camiseta que llegaba hasta medio muslo, cogió una cerveza y salió al balcón.

Le encantaba la vista que había, estar en un quinto piso le permita ver todo el campus.

Se sentó en la tumbona y empezó a leer.

Sasuke acababa de llegar a casa, se cambió, se hizo un café y salió al balcón extrañado. Su vecina tenía la luz encendida, así que salió a cotillear.

Al mirar vio a Sakura, estaba dormida, con una camiseta que se había subido hasta la cintura. Un libro descansaba en su pecho, y un botellín de cerveza estaba en el suelo.

Empezaba a hacer frío, y si no entraba pronto iba a pillar un buen resfriado. La llamo, pero en lugar de despertarse, su vecina se limitó a girar sobre sí misma, quedando de lado, y poniendo a Sasuke más nervioso aun, al dedicarle una visión plena de su culo, cubierto únicamente por unas braguitas negras de encaje.

El azabache cerro un momento los ojos para alejar los pensamientos que le estaban asaltando. El pretendía ser un caballero en esos momentos, pero sus dos cabezas, parecían no estar de-acuerdo.

Tardo unos minutos en recuperar la sangre, que se había desplazado veloz a su entrepierna, y una vez centrado, abrió los ojos y salto el medio muro que separaba su balcón del de su vecina.

Se acerco a ella y la tomo en sus brazos mientras se preguntaba cómo era posible que fuera tan ligera.

Entro en el piso, y se dirigió a la habitación de Sakura, apenas había dado cuatro pasos, cuando se tropezó con los zapatos que la chica había dejado tirados en medio del paso.

Perdió el equilibrio, y se precipito hacía la cama. Apenas tuvo tiempo de cambiar el peso de pierna para girarse, y cayó de espaldas en la cama con su vecina firmemente sujeta entre sus brazos.

Abrió los ojos y la miro, encontrando esos enormes ojos jade que lo miraban con sorpresa.

\- Hola - Saludo el azabache.

\- Hola ¿Me explicas que ha pasado?

\- Te has dormido en el balcón, he intentado meterte dentro, pero al parecer has considerado que la puerta era buen sitio para dejar los zapatos. He tropezado y aquí estamos.

\- Yo sabía que estaban ahí, no esperaba que nadie más entrara - se justificó Sakura mientras trataba de quitarse de encima de su vecino, de la forma menos vergonzosa posible.

\- Olvídalo - le dijo el azabache sujetándola por los brazos - No hay una forma fácil de hacerlo. No puedo bajar los pies al suelo sin que tú acabes sentada sobre esa zona que intentas evitar. Ni tú puedes bajar sin evitarla, por la posición en la que hemos quedado.

\- Vale - "¿Porque parece que le gusta esto?" pensó Sakura - lo haré lo más rápido posible.

\- Tomate tu tiempo, no vayas a hacerte daño.

Sakura ignoro ese comentario y analizo la situación, llegando a una sola conclusión, y era mala.

Realmente no iba a poder salir de esa con dignidad, de modo que simplemente saldría lo más airosa que pudiera.

Apoyo sus manos en el pecho de Sasuke, y este le coloco las manos en la cintura para sujetarla. Se revolvió como pudo para desliar sus piernas, que estaban enlazadas entre ellas y con las de su vecino, y cuando por fin se librero, se impulsó con las manos para levantarse.

Realmente había quedado sentada justo sobre la entrepierna de su vecino, y realmente la primera vez que se había encontrado en esa situación, el no llevaba nada en los bolsillos.

Sakura desecho ese pensamiento y se movió para sentarse en la cama. Entonces Sasuke se movió para apoyar los pies en el suelo y sentarse, y al hacerlo emitió un gruñido.

\- ¿Estás bien? - pregunto Sakura

\- Sí, pero me duele la espalda.

\- Más vale que te lo arregle. No quiero que perdáis el primer partido por mi culpa.

\- Estaré bien Sakura.

\- Sasuke, ¿Cuál de los dos estudia medicina?

\- Tú

\- Bien, te daré un masaje con un relajante muscular - Sakura bajo de la cama de un saltito y mientras corría hacia el baño añadió - quítate la camiseta.

\- Sí, señora - contesto el azabache divertido.

Sakura volvió a la habitación con la crema, y al entrar por la puerta la visión de su vecino sin camiseta la hizo detenerse un momento para admirarlo. Realmente le habían sentado muy bien los años. De niño era guapo, pero muy poca cosa. Ahora se había convertido en un hombre guapo, grande y sexy.

Sasuke la miro, y le dedico una media sonrisa que la devolvió a la tierra. Se subió a la cama, y empezó con el masaje.

Dedico media hora a ello, mientras su vecino apenas se movió un centímetro. Sabía que seguía vivo porque de vez en cuando emitía gemidos suaves.

Cuando por fin termino, se volvió al baño a lavarse las manos, y mientras lo hacía llamaron a su puerta.

Al parecer Sasuke había ido a abrir, porque oyó con total claridad a Ino gritar.

\- ¿Hemos interrumpido algo? - pregunto Shikamaru.

\- Nada, ya habíamos terminado - contesto Sasuke sin ser consciente de lo que parecía hasta que ya lo había soltado.

\- ¡Sakura Haruno! - Grito Ino - ¿Dónde estás?

\- Aquí - contesto la chica saliendo del baño.

\- Tenemos que hablar - dijo Hina. Ino avanzo la primera, seguida de Hinata. Ambas empujaron a Sakura a la habitación y cerraron la puerta tras ellas.

\- Bien Sasuke - empezó Naruto - Ya estas cantando.

Ambos contaron la misma historia, y como acababan de terminar con el masaje. La diferencia era que los chicos no cuestionaron la historia, pero las chicas, eso era otro cantar.

\- Venga ya Sakura - decía Ino - ¿Pretendes que nos creamos eso?

\- Yo no pretendo nada, eso es lo que ha pasado.

\- Ino para - corto Hinata - se lo que parecía. Pero es mucho más creíble que lo que nos ha contado sea la verdad. Es decir, ¿doña aburrida acostándose con un tío en una semana?

\- ¡Oye! - se quejó Sakura - que no crea en el amor, no significa que no me acueste con tíos. Y si, a veces en una semana o menos. Pero aciertas en que no lo haría con un Sasuke. Además, me cae bien.

\- ¿Es que estas completamente ciega? - soltó Ino - Esta como un tren. ¿Qué más da que te caiga bien? ¡Por dios, si yo no tuviera novio me lo tiraba!

\- ¡Muy bonito Ino! - grito Shika desde el salón.

\- ¿He mencionado que las paredes son finas? - le dijo Sakura a su amiga que ya corría hacia el salón.

\- Vamos fuera - dijo Hinata siguiendo a Ino. Sakura salió a regañadientes.

\- ¿A que habéis venido? - pregunto sin contemplaciones al llegar al salón.

\- Hay fiesta hawaiana en el bar del campus - anuncio Naruto - Neji y Tenten ya están allí. Veníamos a por vosotros.

\- Estoy cansada - a Sakura no le apetecía nada de nada.

\- Venga Sakura, has dormido ya un ratito - le soltó Sasuke - Tomate un café y vente. Cuando estés cansada yo te traigo.

\- Ni siquiera he cenado Sasuke. No quiero joderos la noche. Id vosotros.

\- No te pongas difícil - mientras le decía eso, Sasuke ya estaba preparándole un café. Se lo puso en la mano y añadió - yo te invito a cenar en el bar.

\- Deja de buscar otra excusa - la advirtió Ino - Vas a venir. Así que ve a vestirte. Y tú también Sasuke.

\- ¿No quieres ir con él? Así le ves desnudo, como si no tuvieras novio te lo tirarías - Sakura había lanzado el puñal directo al corazón y se retiró rápidamente a vestirse mientras Ino empezaba a gritar tonterías.

\- Voy a vestirme - anuncio Sasuke para luego añadir - Solo.

Sakura no tenía ganas algunas de ir, pero sabía que estaba condenada. Así que se puso unos pantalones tejanos cortos, y una camiseta sin mangas roja, se calzo unas bailarinas y se recogió el pelo en un moño con un lápiz.

Ese era todo el esfuerzo que iba a dedicar a esa salida. De modo que salió al salón terminando el café.

Sasuke ya estaba allí, se había puesto unos tejanos y una camisa negra con unas deportivas, y Sakura sintió celos. Ellos no tenían nunca problemas para salir. ¿Porque de ella se esperaba que dedicara horas a arreglarse?

\- Estas muy guapa - le soltó Sasuke sacándola de sus pensamientos.

\- No me des jabón, no pienso arreglarme más. Y ahora vámonos antes de que cambie de opinión - Sakura se metió el móvil, las llaves y el carnet de identidad en los bolsillos y salió por la puerta.

\- Lo decía en serio - Le dijo Sasuke al alcanzarla - no necesitas hacerte nada para estar guapa. Es lo que tiene serlo ¿No?

\- ¡Esperad! - Exclamo Hinata, impidiendo que Sakura pudiera contestar - ¿se quema algo?

\- Mi paciencia - contesto Sakura Irónica.

Al llegar al bar les dieron collares de colores y un coctel gratuito, les llevaron a una mesa y Sasuke insistió en que Sakura pidiera todo lo que quisiera, y como ella no colaboro mucho, él pidió por los dos.

Ino no tardo en correr a la zona de baile para unirse a la danza hawaiana que estaban enseñando, y el resto no tardo en seguirla.

Para cuando llego la comida, solo quedaban en la mesa Sasuke, Neji, Shika y Sakura. Esta última comió un poco de todo, y se bebió tres cafés para aguantar.

Ino no tardo en reclamarla para llevarla a bailar, Sakura no tenía ganas algunas, pero al empezar bailar, se le paso el mosqueo y se divirtió de lo lindo con sus amigas.

Cuando termino el tercer baile, la joven estaba muy cansada, así que se sentó en silencio y trato de aguantar despierta, pero cuando quiso darse cuenta Sasuke estaba zarandeándola y tirando de ella hacía la calle.

La llevo a casa en silencio, sujetándola por la cintura. Cuando entraron en el ascensor, Sakura se apoyó en su hombro y se quedó dormida.

Sasuke no quiso despertarla, así que la cogió en brazos y se fue a su piso. Al menos así estaba seguro de no morir en el camino hasta la cama, y además meterle la mano en el bolsillo para coger sus llaves, no le parecía una gran idea.

Entro en su habitación y dejo a la chica una esquina de la cama. Al cambiar de posición, el móvil, las llaves y el carnet resbalaron de su bolsillo. De modo que el azabache los recogió y los dejo en la cómoda.

En ese momento, calculo la situación. Podía dormir en el sofá, y estar destrozado al día siguiente. O podía dormir en la cama, al fin y al cabo, era de dos metros de ancho, no tenía por qué ser un problema.

Decidió meterse en la cama, así que se cambió de ropa, y se acostó. Sakura no se había movido ni un milímetro, estaba profundamente dormida, pero, aun así, había pasado una hora, y Sasuke no era capaz de relajarse.

Pasada otra media hora, empezaba a estar ya neurótico y entonces Sakura se revolvió, al parecer tenía o bien frío o bien una pesadilla.

Sasuke se acercó a ella para taparla con la sabana, pero no pudo llegar, en cuanto se acercó a ella, Sakura se volvió, y se pegó a él.

Se agarró a su camiseta y dejó de temblar, así que Sasuke decidió que debía ser una pesadilla, y descubrió, que no le molestaba la cercanía de la chica.

El azabache paso un brazo por debajo del cuello de su vecina, y coloco el otro en su cadera. Sakura reacciono pegándose más a él, y volviendo a dormir profundamente.

Sasuke pensó que era extraño, siempre le había molestado dormir tan cerca de una chica. Le parecía molesto, y engorroso, pero en esa ocasión no le molestaba.

Puede que, porque esta chica en concreto no mostraba interés en él, algo que se le hacía enormemente extraño. Ella había estado loca por él, pero ahora, era como si no se conocieran. El hecho de empezar de cero, y de que ella no mostrara interés le intrigaba, o puede que fuera por algo distinto. Pero antes de poder pensar nada más, se había quedado dormido.


	3. Cap 3: Tensión sexual no resuelta

¡Hola a todos!

¡Ya hemos llegado al capítulo tres!

* * *

 **Capítulo 3: Tensión sexual no resuelta**

Sakura despertó a las 11 de la mañana del sábado y todo su cuerpo se tensó. Al abrir los ojos se había encontrado con la cara de Sasuke pegada a la suya.

Miro a su alrededor, y se dio cuenta de que no estaba en su casa. ¿Qué demonios había pasado?

Sakura trato de calmarse, estaban vestidos, así que todo bien. Pero Sasuke la tenía firmemente sujeta, y salir de ese abrazo iba a ser complicado sin despertarlo.

La joven se removió un poco y comprobó que no sería tan simple soltarse, de modo que apoyo sus manos en el pecho del azabache y empujo para separarse. Sasuke se despertó al momento y la miro con sus negros ojos, confundido y un poco dormido aún.

\- Buenos días - la saludo.

\- Hola - "Venga ya, encima tiene que tener esa voz. Áspera y jodidamente sexy" pensó Sakura incomoda. Fue entonces cuando Sasuke decidió estirarse, y al estar abrazándola, la pego aún más a su cuerpo y le planto un beso en la frente.

\- ¿Como has dormido? - le pregunto como si nada.

\- Bien. ¿Me dejas levantarme?

\- Claro, perdona. - Sasuke la soltó y Sakura salto de la cama como si quemara y salió directa al baño.

\- ¿Estás bien? - preguntó su vecino. La había oído salir del baño y dirigirse a la cocina.

\- Si, solo hago café. Me iría a casa para eso, pero no encuentro mis llaves.

\- Están aquí - Sakura no tardó mucho en aparecer por la puerta.

\- ¿Aquí donde? - pregunto acercándose a la mesita. Sasuke la tomo por la cintura y la hizo caer en la cama.

\- Están en la cómoda, pero no voy a dejar que las cojas.

\- No digas tonterías - Sakura trato de levantarse, pero el azabache la atrapo bajo su cuerpo.

\- Por favor, no te vayas - le susurro Sasuke - hoy es el partido. Siempre me pongo nervioso antes del partido.

\- Por favor, solo es rugby.

\- No lo entiendes - le contesto Sasuke. Entonces se quitó de encima, pero no la soltó. Seguía abrazándola cuando continuo - mi beca depende de esos partidos. si no ganamos, si no hago lo suficiente, la perderé. Mi hermano me retiró el dinero al decidir ser ingeniero bioquímico. Me paga la universidad, y los gastos del piso, pero nada más. Sin esa beca, no podría mantenerme.

\- Lo siento, no lo sabía.

\- Quédate - le suplico Sasuke - hazme compañía. Por favor.

\- Vale, vale. Puedes secuestrarme por hoy - Sakura se volvió para quedar cara a cara con su vecino - pero entonces voy a dormir un poco más. Apenas son las 11.

\- Me parece una gran idea - Sasuke la abrazo y cerró los ojos. Y en un momento, ambos estaban dormidos.

* * *

Cuando Sakura despertó de nuevo, estaba sola en la cama. La chica no sabía si lo agradecía o lo odiaba, realmente ese hombre la desconcertaba y tenía un curioso efecto en sus hormonas y neuronas.

Miro la habitación, y la sorprendió la falta de material masculino. Era una habitación simple, la poca decoración que había, era de un artista que ella conocía bien.

Era un artista gótico. Sus dibujos eran oscuros, pero al mismo tiempo preciosos.

La única nota de color estaba en el cabezal de la cama, colgado en el centro de la pared coronando la habitación había un cuadro de un abanico de papel blanco y rojo. Sakura conocía el emblema, ya que era el de las empresas Uchiha. Los rumores decían que antaño, había sido el símbolo de su clan, y que, al fundarse la empresa, lo habían recuperado como símbolo comercial de la familia Uchiha.

Sakura tenía una ligera idea de porque alguien haría eso. Tras la muerte de sus padres se obsesiono con su desaparecida familia, y busco toda la información que pudo encontrar sobre su familia. Descubrió que los Haruno se remontaban a la época de los druidas, y que a menudo habían estado relacionados con la curación y la medicina.

Descubrió también que en aquella época su familia era representada con un circulo blanco sobre un fondo rojo, símbolo de su neutralidad en tiempos de guerra. Y ella misma había pintado un cuadro rojo con el circulo blanco en el centro, también había encargado el collar que solía llevar, el circulo de plata, para recordarle que en su sangre estaba el ayudar a los demás.

Sakura desecho esos pensamientos antes de que las lágrimas la alcanzaran y se centró de nuevo en la ausencia de su vecino.

\- ¿Sasuke? - le llamo la joven.

\- Estoy en la cocina. Y tengo café - Sakura sonrió, se levantó y se fue a la cocina.

\- Buenos días - Saludó.

\- Buenos días - Sasuke le tendió una taza de café.

\- Gracias. Oye, tengo que ir a mi piso - Sakura observo la mueca de su vecino - solo un momento. Quiero coger algo de ropa, y mi libro de síntomas. Tengo que estudiar un poco.

\- Está bien.

Sakura termino su café, y se fue a su piso a por ropa y un par de sus libros. Cuando volvió, iba vestida con una camisa de hombre blanca y unas mallas negras hasta medio muslo. Su larga cabellera estaba recogida en una coleta, y traía consigo sus libros.

Sasuke reparo en que iba descalza, y una sonrisa apareció en su cara.

Esa mujer era realmente especial, no le importaba lo que se esperaba de ella, solo hacia lo que le apetecía, sin importar el resto.

Sakura le sonrió y se sentó en el sofá, pero Sasuke apenas la dejo estudiar una hora antes de empezar a llamar su atención.

\- Te he pedido que te quedes para no estar solo - le soltó - no para que estudies.

\- Estas jugando a la play, yo estudio, y no estás solo.

\- No me jodas Sakura. Juega conmigo, o hagamos algo juntos.

\- No me apetece pegar tiros en el Call of duty. Así que o propones otra cosa, o sigo a lo mío.

\- ¿Pongo el Karaoke?

\- No jodas ¿Tienes el Batterfield?

\- El cuatro. ¿Te gusta? - pregunto sorprendido.

\- Claro, ponlo y te enseño como se usa un francotirador.

Se pasaron un par de horas jugando, mientras Sasuke se sorprendía de nuevo con su vecina.

A la chica le gustaba la consola, y además se le daba bien lo de disparar con un francotirador.

Esa chica era una mezcla extraña. Le gustaban los coches, las motos, los juegos violentos, y al mismo tiempo… Disfrutaba de la música, las películas románticas y desprendía feminidad por cada poro de su piel.

A las tres del mediodía les entro el hambre, así que decidieron pedir unas pizzas.

En media hora llamaron a la puerta y Sakura se levantó para abrir.

Al abrir la puerta, Sakura se quedó estática. Ahí había una versión adulta de Sasuke.

Sus ojos estaban cansados, y su rostro era serio, pero aun así recordaba mucho a Sasuke, por lo que solo podía ser una persona.

\- Hola - Saludo Sakura - tú no eres el de las pizzas.

\- Hola - saludo el hombre - Perdona, me debo de haber equivocado.

\- ¿Buscas a Sasuke?

\- Pues sí.

\- No te has equivocado. Perdona, soy Sakura, su vecina.

\- Entonces ¿vive en frente? - pregunto el hombre confuso.

\- No, no. Yo vivo en frente. Él vive aquí.

\- ¿Eres su novia?

\- ¿Que? - Ahora la confusa era Sakura - No, su vecina.

\- Entiendo - El hombre la miro de arriba a abajo - Has pasado la noche aquí pero no eres su novia.

\- Vaya, es la primera vez que me llaman puta de una forma tan elegante. - Entonces Sakura se volvió y camino hacia el interior del piso mientras decía - Sasuke, creo que tu hermano ha venido a verte. Eso o es un idiota que se parece a ti y que va llamando putas a las mujeres por estar en casa de un chico que no es su novio.

\- ¿Que? - pregunto el azabache sorprendido. Entonces miro hacia la puerta y vio a su hermano ahí plantado. Avanzo hacia él y cuando llego a la puerta le pregunto - ¿Pero que le has hecho?

\- Creo que hemos tenido un malentendido. En serio.

\- De eso nada - le dijo Sakura - Has supuesto que he pasado la noche aquí, porque claro, no puedo ser su amiga sin tirármelo. Vamos que me has tratado como a una cualquiera que tu hermano se tira.

\- Pues si - reconoció Itachi - error mío, lo reconozco. Pero llevas puesta una camisa de hombre, no sé dos y dos son cuatro en mi mundo.

\- Pues te has equivocado al sumar. La camisa es suya - le soltó Sasuke - ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Vengo a hablar contigo. Si puede ser.

\- Sasuke, me voy a casa ¿Vale? Avísame cuando termines si quieres - le dijo Sakura que ya tenía sus cosas en las manos.

\- ¡Ah no! - Exclamo Sasuke - ¿Quieres que nos matemos?

\- Sasuke es tu hermano, yo no pinto nada.

\- He venido a hablar hermanito - le dijo Itachi - No sé qué pinta tu vecina aquí.

\- Se llama Sakura, es mi amiga, y puede impedir que te parta la cabeza - le soltó el azabache - cosa que ya empiezo a tener ganas de hacer.

\- Aún no he abierto la boca - dijo Itachi.

\- Le has faltado al respeto a Sakura nada más llegar.

\- Ya me he disculpado, ha sido error mío. Pensaba que era una de tus fans, y que tú eras como yo.

\- Así que te tiras todo lo que se deja - le soltó Sakura - que belleza de persona.

\- Soy un hombre - le contestó Itachi.

\- Más bien un Neanderthal - contestó Sakura - Un hombre no es aquel que se tira a todo lo que se menea. Es alguien que tiene educación, que se preocupa por ti, es alguien capaz de saltar a tu balcón, aunque estés en un quinto piso solo para meterte en casa porque te has quedado dormida fuera.

\- Vaya, buena suerte conociendo a ese hombre inexistente.

\- Ya lo conozco - le contesto Sakura - Y estas en su casa. Siento decirlo señorito, pero tu hermano es mucho más hombre que tú.

\- Empiezo a ver porque le caes bien a mi hermano. Vaya un carácter, me recuerdas a nuestra madre.

\- Vale - Sakura no sabía que contestar a eso - voy a ir marchándome.

\- Espera – Dijo Itachi - ¿Sakura? ¿Sakura Haruno?

\- La misma – contesto la joven

\- La misma Sakura Haruno que perseguía a mi hermano de niños ¿no?

\- No queda nada de aquella niña – dijo Sakura mirando al suelo – me marcho para que habléis.

\- No te vayas Sakura - Sasuke le quito los libros de las manos y los puso en la barra, entonces le rodeo la cintura y la miro a los ojos - por favor, quédate. No quiero pelearme con él antes del partido.

\- Vaaale - se rindió Sakura. Le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue al sofá.

\- Cierra la puerta al entrar - le soltó Sasuke a su hermano antes de seguir a su vecina al sofá.

\- Vale - Itachi cerró la puerta y siguió a los chicos al salón. Sasuke se había sentado en el sofá, y Sakura estaba sentada con las piernas encogidas y un libro en el regazo. Itachi llego a tiempo de ver como su hermano tiraba de las piernas de su vecina para colocarlas sobre su regazo. Sakura se removió para sentarse mirando a Sasuke y colocar bien las piernas sobre él, todo esto sin dejar de leer su libro y como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. Itachi no pudo evitar que una sonrisa asomara en su boca, diez años atrás esa escena hubiera sido imposible. Itachi había sospechado en aquel entonces que a Sasuke no le molestaban tanto como decía las atenciones de Sakura. Pero nunca pudo demostrarlo ya que su hermanito había logrado alejarla de su vida. Aun y así le parecía interesante que diez años después el destino y la fortuna les hubiera juntado de nuevo y que un lazo entre ellos hubiera nacido tan deprisa. Sasuke le hizo un movimiento a su hermano para señalarle una silla, así que Itachi aparto sus pensamientos y se sentó.

\- ¿De qué quieres hablar? - pregunto Sasuke.

\- Obito se ha retirado - soltó Itachi - de nuevo.

\- Bueno, solo volvió por la muerte de nuestro padres - Sasuke miro a su vecina que había levantado la vista de su libro, curiosa - Obito es nuestro tío lejano. Se había retirado, pero tras la muerte de nuestros padres volvió al bufete para ayudar.

\- Si, Y se ha retirado de nuevo. Dice que se me ha ido la cabeza. Que me he obsesionado con el bufete descuidando el resto de la empresa, y que debería haber contratado a Kakashi de nuevo como me recomendó.

\- ¿Y no es cierto? Yo diría que si estas obsesionado.

\- Lo sé - le contesto Itachi - por eso he venido. Esta mañana me he reunido con Kakashi y le he suplicado que se uniera de nuevo al equipo para dirigir como antaño junto a nosotros. Me ha costado, pero al final ha accedido. Según él, por la amistad que tuvo con nuestros padres. Pero ya me ha avisado que no me dejara pasar ni una de mis neurosis.

\- ¿Esto lleva a algún lado? - pregunto Sasuke que ya perdía paciencia.

\- Lleva a que me he dado cuenta de algunas cosas. Ya sabes que siempre te digo que has decepcionado a nuestros padres al no estudiar abogacía - Decía Itachi. Sasuke ya no estaba dispuesto a aguantar más y aún menos que le recordara lo decepcionados que sus padres estarían.

\- Esto ya es lo último - le dijo, tratando de levantarse. Pero Sakura le bloqueo con las piernas para que no se levantara - Sakura déjame levantarme.

\- Espera un segundo Sasuke - le contestó mirando a Itachi - creo que ahora viene un, pero.

\- Así es - continuo Itachi - Siempre te he dicho eso, pero me he dado cuenta de que, el que se sentía así era yo. Y que ellos nunca estarían decepcionados contigo por estudiar ingeniería bioquímica. Al fin y al cabo, una de las ramas más importantes de las empresas Uchiha es la de investigación y desarrollo de patógenos y sus curas. Por lo que he sido enormemente injusto contigo.

\- Ya era hora de que te dieras cuenta. ¿Y ahora qué? ¿Quieres una medalla? - escupió Sasuke

\- Solo pensaba que era mejor hablar, y tratar de arreglarlo. Al fin y al cabo, somos hermanos. Quiero que sepas que voy a devolverte todo lo que te pertenece, y que espero que podamos arreglarlo. Al fin y al cabo, cuando cumpliste los 18 podrías haber buscado un abogado y obligarme a darte la mitad de todo, pero no lo hiciste. Eso me da alguna esperanza.

\- No lo hice por ti - susurro Sasuke - lo hice por nuestros padres. La imagen familiar de la empresa se hubiera ido a la mierda tras una guerra así. Y cuando me dieras mi mitad ¿Qué? ¿Dirigimos juntos una empresa por la que hemos litigado? ¿Como si nada? No lo pensaste ¿Verdad?

\- Tienes razón - reconoció Itachi - no lo hice. Espero que puedas perdonarme por ello.

\- Puede que esperes mucho.

\- Puede - Itachi se levantó - pensaba quedarme a ver el partido si no te importa.

\- Es un país libre - le contesto el azabache levantándose esta vez sin que Sakura hiciera nada para detenerlo.

Itachi se dirigió a la puerta y Sasuke le siguió cerrando tras él. Giro en redondo, completamente abatido, lo único que le apetecía era llorar, pero con Sakura allí no se iba a dejar llevar.

Sin ser consciente de ello había avanzado unos pasos, y al levantar la vista, se encontró con Sakura, la joven le sonrío y estiro los brazos abiertos.

Sasuke no se lo pensó y la abrazo, puede que, con más fuerza de la necesaria, ya que la chica dio un paso atrás para recuperar el equilibrio.

Pero, aun así, se las arregló para devolverle el abrazo. El azabache enterró su cara en el cuello de Sakura, y ella empezó a acariciarle el pelo y los hombros.

Sasuke sintió las lágrimas caer por sus mejillas y aspiro el aroma de Sakura.

Aquel olor que empezaba a serle tan familiar. Aquella mujer olía a flores, a naturaleza, a libertad.

La misma libertad con la que ella vivía. Sin importarle lo que se esperaba de ella o lo que era aceptable, solo como ella quería vivir.

Y mientras se aferraba a ella, se dio cuenta que aquella mujer se había convertido en muy poco tiempo en alguien sumamente importante para él.

Lloró como no había llorado con nadie desde hacía años, nadie le había dado esa confianza, confianza que Sakura había conseguido con una sola sonrisa.

Al parecer, la ironía se había cumplido. Aquella pequeña niña molesta, se había convertido en una mujer completamente nueva y necesaria para él.

Cuando por fin se calmó, se separó un poco de ella, pero no la soltó.

\- Lo siento - susurró el azabache.

\- No tienes nada que sentir - le contesto Sakura mientras le limpiaba las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano - Tenías cara de necesitarlo.

\- ¿Es que soy tan fácil de leer?

\- Un poco - dijo Sakura riéndose - te has peleado con tu hermano. Puede que yo nunca haya tenido hermanos, pero tengo a Ino y a Hinata. Se cómo puede doler lo que te digan.

\- Es que ni para disculparse sirve.

\- No lo pienses más – le dijo Sakura al tiempo que le dio un ligero beso en la mejilla.

En apenas diez minutos llegaron las pizzas, que fueron devoradas por los hambrientos vecinos.

Pasaron un par de horas viendo la televisión sin apenas hablar, Sasuke se había acurrucado en el regazo de Sakura que le acariciaba el pelo mientras se reía viendo Guardianes de la galaxia.

Sasuke estaba casi dormido cuando Sakura miro el reloj y le hablo.

\- Tenemos que prepararnos para el partido.

\- ¿Ya es la hora? - pregunto el azabache.

\- Sip - Sasuke se levantó casi a regañadientes y Sakura cogió sus libros - Nos vemos en media hora.

\- Vale - El azabache la observo mientras salía del piso, casi a saltitos, y le sonreía antes de cerrar la puerta. Cuando estuvo solo susurro - ¿Que me has hecho Sakura? ¿Como lo has hecho para entrar como un ciclón en mi vida y ponerlo todo patas arriba?

* * *

Ambos jóvenes se ducharon, vistieron y prepararon para salir. Sasuke fue el primero en hacerlo, cargando con su pesada bolsa, Sakura se le unió apenas dos minutos más tarde, cargada con su propia bolsa.

\- Parece que vayamos de excursión - comento Sakura

\- Los días de partido siempre es así. El equipo, la ropa para después, las cosas para arreglarte, por eso voy en coche.

\- ¿En serio? Aparcar tiene que ser misión imposible.

\- Los del equipo tenemos parking reservado - Estaban saliendo ya del ascensor.

\- Mira tú que bien. Todo para las estrellas del lugar ¿no? - se burló Sakura.

\- Ja, ja - el azabache se paró junto a un Twingo negro y saco la llave.

\- Espera ¿Un Twingo?

\- ¿Algún problema?

\- No, no - se apresuró a contestar Sakura - pero yo tengo un todo terreno. Igual estaríamos más anchos... cómo vamos con las bolsas.

\- Vale, odias el Twingo, lo pillo.

\- ¿Qué dices? - Sakura le sonrió y paso la mano por el techo del coche - es una cucada. Y si fueras a llevarme a una cita romántica estaría más que encantada. Pero no es el caso, así que voy a lo práctico.

\- Lo recordare - Sasuke estaba sorprendido por la naturalidad con la que ella había hablado de una cita. "Se está quedando conmigo, es una coña ¿No?" pensó "Porque esta de broma ¿Verdad? ¿O no?" - Anda vamos a tu coche.

\- Es ese de ahí - dijo Sakura señalando un Land Rover plateado. - Regalo de Hinata.

\- Joder, a su lado mi Twingo parece un enano.

\- Es que me gustan las cosas grandes - Sakura le saco la lengua - y seguras, y que me hagan sentir protegida.

\- ¿Grandes y seguras eh? - "Yo sí que te iba a dar algo grande y seguro" pensó el azabache "¿lo dice en serio? ¿O se le ha estropeado el filtro de lenguaje para adultos?"

\- Claro - le respondió Sakura guiñándole un ojo - ¿Quien no quiere un coche seguro? Y si es grande mejor. Más superficie de impacto en caso de colisión.

\- Anda abre - "Está jugando ¿No?"

Cargaron el coche y Sakura le lanzó las llaves a Sasuke que no dijo nada. Solo ajusto el asiento y los espejos y condujo en silencio hasta el parking.

Al llegar Sakura vio al resto, y sin esperar a que Sasuke parara, salto del coche a la espalda Ino tirándola al suelo.

\- ¡Sakura! - Grito Hinata riéndose.

\- Joder Sakura - ese era Sasuke bajando del coche que ya había aparcado - ¿Estas loca?

\- Íbamos a diez por hora - le dijo Sakura haciendo un mohín - aburrido.

\- ¿Aburrido? - el azabache la levanto del suelo con un brazo y Sakura salto hacia atrás y se escondió tras Shikamaru que observaba la escena con una sonrisa. - Con que aburrido eh, veras si te pillo.

\- Ya quisieras - le contesto Sakura sacando la lengua.

\- ¿Has bebido Sakura? - le preguntó Tenten

\- Que va, está feliz. No la veía así desde hacía años - le dijo Ino mientras veía como Sakura corría perseguida por su vecino sin dejar de reírse. Cuando por fin la alcanzo, Sakura dio un mal paso y ambos cayeron al suelo. Él sobre ella.

\- Te pille - le dijo el azabache.

\- Solo me has placado - le contesto Sakura, entonces le dio un beso en la nariz y se levantó - puedes hacerlo mejor.

\- Cuando quieras - le respondió Sasuke mientras pensaba "El trio infernal, así las llamó Shika. Empiezo a verlo, si no hubiera sido tan estúpido para alejarte…"

\- Venga, venga - les dijo Tenten - cada uno a lo suyo que tenemos un partido que animar y que ganar.

\- Buena suerte - dijeron las chicas. Y sin dejar que nadie contestara salieron corriendo.

* * *

Al terminar de cambiarse Sakura empezó a sentir nervios. Tenía que hacer la apertura de la coreografía, una serie de volteretas, saltos y caída con tirabuzón.

"Ira bien" pensó la joven "Deja de pensar. Ya estas perdida, así que diviértete"

Sakura era consciente de que ya no había vuelta atrás, lo había sospechado tras despertar en casa de Sasuke. Pero ahora ya estaba segura.

Ese hombre había puesto su mundo del revés. Le gustaba estar con él, tenía ganas de volver a divertirse. "Puede ser bueno, mientras no te olvides de los mínimos de tu beca. Tsunade siempre te decía que debías recordar la edad que tienes." pensó Sakura.

Pero la chica sentía que le estaba engañando. Solo había visto su parte sería, y si iban a ser amigos, como ya sospechaba que eran, iba a conocer a la verdadera Sakura. "Veremos si no te quemas" pensó la joven "Aunque tal vez, lo más inteligente que hiciste fue alejarme de ti. Puede que la historia se repita cuando descubras lo loca y lo rota que estoy"

Tenten la aviso que les tocaba y poniendo su mente en blanco, se dirigió al campo.

Habían decidido empezar el partido con la canción Lose Control de Missy Elliot, una canción de lo más bailable si sabes bailar Hip Hop.

Las animadoras corrieron hasta el centro del campo entre aplausos, todas menos Sakura que se quedó en la puerta del túnel.

Cuando la música empezó, ella salió corriendo y empezó a realizar sus piruetas, aterrizando en el centro del grupo justo cuando la coreografía empezaba.

La canción fue un éxito, nadie se equivocó, nadie se adelantó, y cada salto fue perfecto.

Al terminar el campo aplaudió mientras ellas corrían hacia la zona de banquillos.

Los jugadores se levantaron para dejarles el sitio, y mientras Hinata se colgaba del cuello de Naruto y Tenten e Ino se sentaban, Sakura se acercaba a Sasuke.

\- No ha sido tan malo ¿Verdad? - le pregunto el azabache

\- Pues no, ha sido divertido.

\- ¡E preciosa! - Ambos chicos se volvieron y vieron a un pelirrojo del otro equipo acercarse.

\- Genial, ahí tienes a Gaara Sabaku, capitán de los destructores de la arena - informo Sasuke.

\- Has estado increíble preciosa - le dijo a Sakura.

\- Gracias - le respondió la joven sin emoción alguna.

\- ¿Sabes?, deberías salir conmigo esta noche, podríamos divertirnos de lo lindo - siguió Gaara.

\- ¿Tú te pinchas? - preguntó Sakura - ¿Eso te ha funcionado alguna vez?

\- Oh a veces, y mi encanto hace el resto.

\- ¿Encanto? Si tú lo dices.

\- Vale, hagámoslo divertido - dijo Gaara - Si ganamos el partido sales conmigo esta noche, si perdemos te dejo en paz para siempre.

\- No es un objeto Gaara - advirtió Sasuke - no puedes ponerla como premio.

\- Oh, pero sería un gran premio ¿No crees? o ¿acaso tú ya la has ganado y temes perderla?

\- Ya te he dicho que no es un objeto, no se la puede ganar o perder.

\- Entiendo - Dijo Gaara en tono burlón - Quieres, pero no puedes. Es mucha mujer para ti ¿Verdad?

\- Vale capullo - le dijo Sakura - acepto tu apuesta. Pero si pierdes no te acerques a mí a menos de cien metros.

\- Sakura no tienes que hacerlo - dijo el azabache.

\- Vas a ganar ¿Verdad? - le dijo Sakura sonriendo. Y sin esperar contestación por su parte añadió - entonces no hay problema.

\- Vaya, ella confía más que tú, eh Sasuke - se burló Gaara.

\- Vamos a machacaros - le soltó Sasuke. Gaara se rio y emprendió el camino de vuelta a su banquillo. - Sakura, ellos llevan dos meses entrenado, nosotros una semana. Haré todo lo que pueda por ganar, pero no estoy muy seguro de que podamos.

\- Confío en que ganaréis - le dijo Sakura - sé que impedirás que tenga que salir con ese idiota.

\- Daré lo mejor de mí, eso seguro - y sin previo aviso le rodeo la cintura y la pego a él plantándole un corto beso en los labios - ni de coña vas a salir con él.

El resto del equipo ya corría al campo, y antes de que Sakura pudiera reaccionar, Sasuke cogió su casco y salto al campo.

Ino y Hinata se acercaron a Sakura con una sonrisa y tiraron de ella para que se sentara.

\- ¿Ha pasado lo que creo que ha pasado? - pregunto Ino

\- Si crees que me ha besado sí - contesto Sakura

\- ¿Y puedo preguntar por qué? - Hinata la miraba curiosa

\- No lo sé - Sakura estaba aún confusa - solo lo ha hecho.

\- Pues no te he visto protestar - le soltó Ino

\- ¿Tenía que protestar? - le pregunto Sakura

\- Solo si no quería que te besara - le dijo Hina con una risita.

\- No es que lo quisiera - le dijo Sakura - Pero tampoco es como si me hubiera disgustado. Además, tampoco ha sido un beso que digamos, apenas si me ha rozado.

\- Venga ya - le dijo Ino - te ha atrapado, te ha pegado a él y te ha plantado un beso.

\- Ha sido un mini beso Ino, un pobre pico.

\- Casi parece que hubieras querido más - le comento Hinata. Y al ver la cara de su amiga, que decía algo así como No te pases añadió - casi.

\- No quiero tener problemas con él - les dijo Sakura - me cae bien, somos amigos. Algo increíble ya que apenas nos conocemos ahora y dada nuestra mala relación de niños, pero se ha convertido en un buen amigo. Quiero que me conozca de verdad, y espero que siga queriendo ser mi amigo. Pero no quiero joderlo todo por un calentón.

\- Y digo yo - le dijo Hina - ¿Y si no fuera un calentón?

\- No empecemos Hina. Ya sabes que no creo en el amor.

\- Tu estas herida - dijo Ino

\- Tocada y hundida - contesto Sakura - fin del juego.

\- ¡No todos son como Sai! - exclamo Ino - deja de vivir en el pasado joder.

\- No vivo en el pasado

\- No has estado con nadie desde él - añadió Hinata

\- He estado con algunos.

\- Te has acostado con algunos - le soltó Ino - Pero no has estado con nadie. No sea que algún tío pueda acercase a ti.

\- Venga ya Ino, los buenos están pillados, casados o son gays. Los que quedan solo pueden doler.

\- Mira Sakura, yo no sé si le gustas o solo ha sido un calentón - le dijo Hina - pero no te cierres en banda. ¿No te das cuenta? Él te destrozo el corazón, y sigue destrozando tu vida. No dejes que te gane, ese idiota ya lo ha olvidado todo, haz lo mismo.

\- Tomo nota - Sakura fue fría, pero, aun así, sabía que Hinata tenía razón. Debía superarlo. Aun así, no iba a permitir que ningún hombre la hiriera de nuevo. De eso nada.

La primera media hora sirvió para que ambos equipos anotaran dos touchdowns. Pero tras eso, nadie fue capaz de anotar de nuevo. La media parte de acercaba, y ningún equipo lograba superar la defensa del otro.

Tenten las aviso de que se cambiaran, de modo que las chicas empezaron a quitarse la ropa.

Para la media parte habían decidido bailar la canción Who owns my heart de Miley Cyrus, y para eso la ropa tenía que ser algo más ligera.

Sakura se quitó las deportivas y los pantalones, y debajo aparecieron unos pantaloncitos negros, ajustados y con detalles en encaje. Se quito también la camisa ancha, dejando al descubierto una camiseta negra de tirantes. Volvió a ponerse las deportivas y miro al resto.

En general el resto de animadoras iban vestidas como ella, pero Ino había ido más lejos, como siempre. Y apenas si llevaba ropa.

Iba con unos pantaloncitos que apenas eran unas bragas grandes y un top atado al cuello, que acababa justo tres dedos bajo el pecho.

La bocina anuncio la media parte y los jugadores empezaron a volver al banquillo, mientras las animadoras corrían hacia el campo.

Al pasar junto a Sasuke este le sonrío y le soltó un "No cojas frío". Sakura solo sonrío y siguió su camino.

Aquella coreografía era muy distinta a la primera, mucho más sensual y lenta. Y sin saltos o piruetas.

Cuando terminaron le bailar, el público enloqueció. Las animadoras volvieron a los banquillos donde los jugadores las aplaudieron de nuevo, cediéndoles el asiento.

\- Eh - Sasuke se acercó a Sakura - podríais repetir eso mientras jugamos. Estoy seguro de que distraería al otro equipo.

\- ¿Y al nuestro no? - pregunto Sakura divertida.

\- Bueno, al equipo no sé, a mi seguro - Sasuke se inclinó y de nuevo, le dio un ligero beso en los labios - para que me de suerte.

Dicho esto, salió corriendo hacia el campo.

El partido avanzaba lento y estático. Nadie lograba llegar al otro campo.

Cuando el cronometro indicaba que quedaban tres minutos, y el balón estaba en posesión de la arena, Naruto apareció de la nada derribando al portador del balón que salió volando.

Sasuke logro recuperarlo, y viendo que estaba solo, salió corriendo. Gaara le siguió y se posicionó para derribarle desde atrás.

En ese momento Sakura se levantó como un resorte y grito a pleno pulmón "Detrás de ti Sasuke". El azabache saltó a un lado justo a tiempo y siguió corriendo.

Gaara no se dio por vencido y salió de nuevo a la carrera tras él. Sasuke lo vio, y sabía que no podría esquivarlo de nuevo y llegar a la zona de anotación. De modo que cuando Gaara se lanzó a por él, dejo que lo golpeara, se lanzó al suelo y se deslizo por el suelo alargando los brazos y el balón, logrando que este llegara a la zona de puntos justo cuando el final del partido fue anunciado por la bocina.

El estadio estalló en aplausos, las animadoras saltaron al campo y los jugadores de Konoha corrieron hacia Sasuke.

El azabache apenas se había levantado cuando sus compañeros le tiraron al suelo de nuevo. Los de la arena se retiraban derrotados, mientras las animadoras pasaban a su lado para reunirse con el equipo.

Al llegar a la altura del equipo, los abrazos y felicitaciones empezaron. Antes de darse cuenta, Sakura se encontró recibiendo abrazos de gente a la que no conocía, mientras Hinata buscaba a Naruto y Ino pasaba de brazos en brazos sin discriminar.

Sakura buscaba a Sasuke, ese azabache le había salvado la vida, y merecía un buen abrazo por ello.

Naruto apareció frente a ella, y la abrazo. Sakura le devolvió el abrazo y cuando la soltó agarro a Hinata de un brazo y la empujo hacia su novio.

Entonces vio a Sasuke que le sonreía, y sin pensar salto a su cuello y enrosco las piernas en la cintura del azabache.

Sasuke la sujeto con una mano en su cintura y otra en su muslo y Sakura colocó los brazos en su cuello y pegándose a él le abrazo.

Pasados unos segundos, Sakura se separó un poco y le susurró un "Gracias". Sasuke compuso su media sonrisa y se inclinó hacia ella, antes de que Sakura pudiera leer sus intenciones, el azabache la beso.

No fue un beso ligero, Sasuke se apodero de sus labios con fiereza y exploro su boca con la lengua. Sakura no se resistió, pero estaba tan sorprendida que tampoco le devolvió el beso.

Sasuke se dio cuenta, y se alejó de ella todo lo que permitía su posición, al mismo tiempo que la soltaba. Pero para sorpresa del azabache, Sakura hizo fuerza con las piernas para no caer, y le sujeto por la nuca para volver a acercarlo a ella, asaltando sus labios en cuanto estuvo bastante cerca.

Sasuke no se hizo de rogar, sus manos se movieron para colocarse firmemente en esa zona indeterminada entre el final del culo y la parte más alta de los muslos, y le devolvió el beso. Sus lenguas danzaron juntas, y sus respiraciones se agitaron.

Se separaron al quedarse sin aire, solo para llenar sus pulmones y volver a fundirse en otro beso.

Cuando se separaron de nuevo Sakura le sonrío tímidamente, y Sasuke relajo su férrea sujeción.

Antes de que pudieran hablar, unos firmes brazos rodearon a Sakura y tiraron de ella. Sasuke se tensó, pero cuando la joven reconoció al hombre que la abrazaba sonrío ampliamente de modo que el azabache entendió que le conocía.

\- ¡Minato! - exclamo Sakura.

\- Hola princesa - Sasuke miró bien al hombre, y le reconoció al momento, el padre de Naruto - ¿Te he sorprendido?

\- Claro que si - contesto Sakura - ¿Porque no me has avisado de que venias?

\- Eso ha sido culpa mía - la mujer que hablaba era pelirroja y hermosa - Yo insistí en que no te lo dijeran. Quería que fuera una sorpresa.

\- ¡Kushina! - Exclamo Sakura abrazándola - Como me alegro de veros.

\- Como tú no venias a vernos hemos venido nosotros - le dijo Minato.

\- Mis padres - le dijo Naruto a Sasuke - han sido como unos tíos para Sakura.

\- ¿Y eso? - pregunto el azabache mientras observaba como Sakura charlaba y se reía con los padres de Naruto.

\- Eran los mejores amigos de los padres de Sakura. Siempre la han querido mucho, a pesar de que ella prefería la compañía de Ino y Hinata a la mía.

\- La quisiste - le dijo Sasuke.

\- Lo hice - reconoció Naruto - pero ella siempre me vio como un primo, un amigo, nada. Lo he superado si es lo que te preocupa.

\- Se que lo has hecho - dijo el azabache - estas con Hinata, al fin y al cabo.

\- Si, ¿Qué me dices de ti? ¿La quieres?

\- No lo sé - reconoció Sasuke - pero espero que no. Ella no cree en el amor y yo empiezo a sonreír solo con pensar en ella. Es de locos, creo que he encontrado el amor en la única chica que no cree en el amor y que además ya no está loca por mí.

\- Ella está herida - le dijo Naruto muy serio - voy a contarte algo que espero por mi bien que nunca le cuentes a Sakura.

\- Está bien.

\- El día en que sus padres murieron, ella se había peleado con ellos. Una de esas peleas en las que dices muchas cosas que en realidad no sientes porque su madre le dijo que iba a tener un hermanito y ella decía que no lo quería.

\- ¿Su madre estaba embarazada? - pregunto Sasuke sorprendido.

\- Lo estaba y ella reacciono como cualquier chiquilla, no quería compartir a sus padres ni sus cosas y les grito y se enfadó y les dijo que los odiaba. Esa noche murieron y ella quedo destrozada, se sentía culpable en extremo. Fue pasando por los meses como pudo, y cuando cumplió los 15, Sai que hasta ese momento había sido solo un amigo hizo su movimiento y logro enamorarla. Sakura se refugió en él, pensé que ese chico la ayudaría a sanar su corazón.

\- Pero no fue así, la engaño.

\- No solo la engaño con otra chica, fue un auténtico capullo con ella. Yo creo que se río de ella con sus amigos desde el principio, aunque no puedo demostrarlo. Sakura no siempre fue tan seria, eso empezó cuando casi tenía 17 años al empezar a trabajar y tener que empezar a conseguir becas para sus estudios. Antes ella era muy distinta, una autentica loca que adoraba la diversión y la fiesta. Por eso las llamábamos el trio infernal. Hinata, Ino y ella eran sinónimo de diversión.

\- Eso me han contado.

\- No lo entiendes, Sakura y su ironía siempre ponían la nota de humor, pero es que además están locas. No le temen a nada, hacen locuras y se divierten sin importar el resto. Ya la has visto hoy saltando del coche en marcha, eso es una pequeña muestra.

\- ¿Y qué tiene que ver con Sai?

\- Que él lo uso contra ella. Salían mucho y él siempre la retaba a hacer cosas que al final la avergonzaban o con las que se hacía daño.

\- ¿Por ejemplo?

\- Por ejemplo, subirla en una moto sin contarle lo que debía hacer y arrancar a toda mecha. Ella casi salió disparada por detrás de la moto, y se hizo daño por mantenerse sobre la moto. O retarla a saltar desde un risco al mar y avisar a sus amigos para que vinieran a reírse de ella. La maltrató psicológicamente desde el primer día.

\- ¿Porque no le dejo?

\- Porque estaba sola y perdida. Después él le pidió que vivieran juntos y ella vio la luz. Podría dejar de ser un problema para su abuela y tener una familia de nuevo. Entonces le pillo en la cama con otra mujer y fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Y entonces se encontró con dos heridas abiertas en el corazón. No había sanado aun de la muerte de sus padres y el hombre en el que confiaba le había terminado de romper el corazón.

\- Por eso no cree en el amor.

\- No cree en el amor porque es más seguro. Tuvo que elegir, o superaba lo de sus padres o se reconciliaba con el género masculino.

\- ¿Quieres decir que no podía superar ambas cosas?

\- No al mismo tiempo - le soltó Naruto - así que compartimento sus sentimientos. Se olvido de la diversión y las fiestas y del amor, y se centró en superar lo de sus padres, trabajar y lograr becas. Pero para cuando logro superar la muerte de sus padres y perdonarse, tenía ya 18 años y se había acostumbrado a esa vida. Eso le daba seguridad y se quedó así, compartimentada.

\- Hoy no parecía compartimentada.

\- Lo sé, hacía años que no la veía divertirse así. Por eso te pido que te asegures de que no es un calentón. Puede que gracias a ti recuperemos a nuestra adorada Sakura, pero si la rompes no te lo perdonaremos.

\- Necesito tiempo Naruto, quiero conocerla bien antes de saber lo que siento.

\- Tomate el que necesites. Pero te recordare que ella ya te dio esa posibilidad y tú la apartaste. No vuelvas a hacerle daño.

\- Por dios, éramos niños. Ella me perseguía por todos lados siempre llamando mi atención, eso me molestaba y gustaba casi al mismo nivel. Además, yo era un cretino en aquella época, solo me importaba parecer duro.

\- Y ahora eres tú el que quiere llamar su atención, como es la vida ¿verdad?

\- ¡Naruto, Sasuke! - grito Kushina - Venid aquí.

\- Vamos - le indico Naruto, y ambos se acercaron a Kushina que les esperaba con Ino, Hinata, Tenten, Shikamaru y Sakura.

\- Mis chicos - dijo Kushina - cuanto tiempo hace que no es veía a todos, y desde luego es la primera vez que os tengo a todos juntos. ¿Dónde está Neji?

\- Está trabajando - contesto Tenten - de hecho, voy a irme ya para cenar con él.

\- ¿No vienes a cenar? - pregunto Minato - solo estaremos esta noche, queríamos una cena familiar.

\- Lo siento - se disculpó Tenten - pero casi no le veo con su trabajo y mis estudios.

\- Lo entendemos - Kushina le dio dos besos y Tenten se marchó - Pero el resto vais a cenar con nosotros ¿Verdad?

\- ¿Solo estaréis esta noche? – pregunto Sakura mirando de reojo a Sasuke. Ella sabía que tenían una conversación pendiente, pero adoraba a sus tíos postizos.

\- Así es, no podemos quedarnos más – Contesto Minato.

\- Claro que iremos – contesto Sasuke antes de dejar tiempo de reacción. Miro a Sakura y le sonrió tiernamente, provocando que la muchacha se sonrojara y le sonriera.

\- Perfecto. Iremos al templo de Jade, así que id a ducharos y arreglaros y nos vemos allí. – Kushina les sonrió y se alejó con Minato mientas el que se acercaba era Itachi.

\- Creía que no erais pareja – soltó al llegar mirando a su hermano y su vecina. Sakura no contestó. Solo miro el suelo con tristeza y dio media vuelta alejándose hacía los vestuarios.

\- Muy hábil – le dijo Naruto – Puede que acabes de lograr que no lo sean nunca.

\- ¿Se ha cerrado verdad? – pregunto Shika – juraría que vi esa misma mirada el día que nos dijo "estaré bien" tras romper con Sai.

\- No exactamente la misma, pero era parecida – dijo Ino – Vamos Hinata, nos toca usar el abrelatas con ella. Puede que no esté todo perdido.

\- Sasuke – le dijo Hina – nosotras iremos con ella en el coche ¿Vale? No queremos que se cierre de nuevo ¿Verdad?

\- No – susurro Sasuke – pero tampoco sé lo que quiero de ella ahora mismo.

\- Venga ya – le dijo Naruto – no sabes si la amas, pero tienes muy claro lo que quieres de ella. Así que sigue siendo natural con ella para que vea que no ha cambiado nada hasta que sepas que si la quieres o no.

\- ¿He hecho algo malo? – pregunto Itachi que se había perdido.

\- Como siempre – le soltó Sasuke – id con ella, ya tendré tiempo de hablar con ella en la vuelta a casa, y aunque no sepa aun que quiero de ella, sí sé que me encantaría conocer su verdadero ser. Así que usad el abrelatas.

\- Sasuke – llamo su hermano – ¿Te molesta si vengo al próximo partido?

\- Haz lo que quieras, pero no vuelvas a decir alguna tontería.

* * *

El grupo se dividió para ir a prepararse. Cuando Ino y Hinata entraron al vestuario estaban preparadas para atacar a Sakura con todo.

\- Sakura – Empezó Ino – No te cierres en banda.

\- ¿Yo? – pregunto Sakura con su mejor sarcasmo – podíais haberme dado una pista o mentirme para que trajera algo bonito que ponerme. Con el tiempo que hace que no los veo y traigo unos vaqueros.

\- Yo te he traído ropa – le dijo Hinata sacando de su taquilla un vestido chino completamente negro con flores verdes y rojas, y unas sandalias negras con tacón alto - ¿hablamos?

\- ¿De? – pregunto Sakura.

\- Os habéis besado – dijo Ino – y no ha sido un pobre pico.

\- Sí. Que queréis que os diga, está bueno, y me pone. Puede que hasta le eche un polvo.

\- Ni se te ocurra – amenazo Hinata. Y antes de que Saura pudiera contestar añadió – No se te ocurra cerrarte de nuevo. Porque te juro que te molemos a palos. ¿Qué has sentido?

\- Yo – Sakura se detuvo y reflexiono unos minutos antes de seguir – No lo sé.

\- Bien – Ino observo a su amiga desplomarse en el banco – eso es bueno, no tenéis porque salir, no tenéis porque hacer nada aún. Pero no cierres esa puerta.

\- No puedo.

\- ¿Por qué? – pregunto Hinata.

\- Porque tengo miedo.

\- ¿De qué? – insistió Hina.

\- De hacerle daño, de hacerme daño. De perderle. – Sakura se limpió las lágrimas que habían brotado de sus ojos – Me cae bien, se ha convertido en mi amigo, en alguien importante para mí. Quería soltarme, que me viera de verdad, pero ahora no sé qué hacer.

\- Sakura – le dijo Ino – acéptame un consejo. No lo pienses. Solo déjate llevar. Estoy bastante segura de que él tampoco sabe lo que quiere o siente ahora mismo. Así que, por favor, solo se tu misma. Echo de menos a mi amiga, esta tarde cuando has saltado sobre mi desde el coche, por un momento he pensado que podíamos volver a ser el trio infernal.

\- Por dios, pero si os habéis convertido en las típicas novias. Pegadas a vuestra otra mitad todo el tiempo – contestó Sakura.

\- Es que sin ti no era lo mismo – se justificó Hinata – teníamos planes para la universidad. Se que tenías que trabajar, obtener becas, y que ahora tienes que mantener esa beca, pero estamos en la universidad. Eres lista, si estudias y no cometes faltas, o no te pillan, tendrás la beca. Y con las animadoras, no tienes que trabajar.

\- ¿Y? – preguntó Sakura.

\- Que más te vale relajarte y empezar a vivir de nuevo – amenazo Ino – Queremos a nuestra amiga, a nuestra hermana de vuelta. Estamos en la universidad, juramos que estaríamos unidas, que esto sería algo que recordaríamos toda la vida. Que la universidad nos recordaría por siempre. Juntas. El trio infernal, arrasara el campus. ¿Recuerdas?

\- Lo recuerdo. Pero ninguna de nosotras es ya la misma. Vosotras tenéis novios, yo responsabilidades.

\- La vida debe ser un viaje – empezó Hina – algo que recordar.

\- Para que cuando mueras – continuo Ino – al llegar a donde te lleve la muerte solo puedas decir

\- Vaya viaje – dijo Sakura – que alguien me de otra copa y que siga la fiesta.

\- Eso es – dijo Ino

\- Vale – dijo Sakura riendo – me dejare llevar, pero no prometo nada. Sasuke me ha besado, yo le he besado, y en algún momento el querrá definir nuestra situación. No sé si podré con ello cuando eso ocurra.

\- Creo que él esta tan confuso como tú ahora mismo – le dijo Ino – solo vamos a divertirnos, y vosotros a conoceros. El tiempo pondrá las cosas en su lugar.

Las chicas se abrazaron y se fueron a la ducha. Sus amigas habían pensado en todo y le habían traído ropa y maquillaje, de modo que, tras la ducha, Sakura se puso el vestido chino y las sandalias. Se coloco su colgante y el reloj y empezó con el secador.

Secó su cabello, y lo recogió en dos moños bajos. Se maquillo ligeramente, y guardo todas sus cosas en la bolsa.

Ino había sido discreta por una vez en la vida y lucía un vestido de manga corta y escote corazón de color morado oscuro. La falda llegaba hasta las rodillas, y sus sandalias apenas tenían 3 dedos de tacón. No llevaba joyas, y su larga melena rubia caía libre sobre sus hombros.

Hinata había escogido una falta plisada hasta las rodillas color negro, y una camiseta sin mangas y escote palabra de honor azul oscuro.

Solo llevaba un colgante con su nombre y unas bailarinas. Y su largo cabello estaba recogido en una larga trenza.

Las tres amigas fueron al coche de Sakura donde los chicos las esperaban.

Sasuke solo le sonrió mientras ella abría el coche y coloco su bolsa dentro, después le dio un cálido beso en la mejilla y se alejó hacía el coche con los chicos.

Las chicas subieron al coche y emprendieron el camino hacía el Templo de Jade.

\- ¿Cómo te sientes? – preguntó Hinata

\- Emocionada. Hacía mucho que no veía a mis tíos.

\- Creo que ella se refería a Sasuke – le dijo Ino mordaz.

\- No lo sé – contesto Sakura encogiéndose de hombros – Me gusta, incluso empiezo a tenerle cariño. Pero no sé cómo me siento respecto al beso.

\- ¿Te ha gustado? – pregunto Hinata

\- La verdad es que sí. Porque no ha sido amor, ni un compromiso. Solo instinto.

\- Y ya sabemos cómo te gusta a ti seguir tus instintos – le soltó Ino.

Antes de darse cuenta, estaban aparcando en el Templo de Jade donde ya esperaban todos.


	4. Capítulo 4: Demasiado

¡Hola a todos!

 **Aviso** : Aquí empieza el Lemon. Almas sensibles, o pudorosas estáis avisadas.

* * *

 **Capítulo 4: Demasiado**

Sakura estacionó el coche y bajaron para reunirse con el resto.

\- Bien – dijo Kushina sonriendo – entremos a ver si hay sitio.

\- Adelantaos por favor – Dijo Sasuke – Necesito hablar un minuto con Sakura.

\- ¿Te parece bien? – preguntó Hinata

\- Claro – Dijo Sakura encogiéndose de hombros – iremos en un momento.

\- Sakura – empezó el azabache.

\- ¿Tenemos que hablar ahora? – pregunto la joven – sé que tenemos una conversación pendiente, pero ¿Tiene que ser ahora?

\- Sí, y quiero que me dejes hablar por favor.

\- Vale.

\- Mira, no sé lo que ha pasado. Es decir, sé que te he besado, y sé que me has besado. Pero si habláramos del tema, probablemente diríamos algo que al final sería mentira. Porque no sé tú, pero yo no estoy seguro de porque lo he hecho, aparte de porque era lo que me pedía el cuerpo. Es decir, me gustas…

\- Sasuke – empezó la joven.

\- Déjame acabar – siguió el azabache – me gustas, en el sentido de que me agradas. Me divierto contigo, y me gusta pasar tiempo contigo. Y quiero conocerte. Pero no solo tu parte responsable, quiero conocer también a la que salto de un coche en marcha solo para divertirse. Pero no quiero darle muchas vueltas a lo que significa todo. Aun no. Porque apenas nos conocemos, y es cierto que te has convertido en alguien importante para mí, pero no sé si es cierto, o solo es importante para mí, la idea que me he hecho de ti. Así que, ¿Por qué no seguimos como hasta ahora? Dejemos que las cosas pasen y veamos a donde nos llevan. Si más adelante tenemos que tener una conversación bien, pero por ahora solo sé que me encanta estar contigo, y que me ha gustado besarte.

\- Vaya – Sakura le miraba confundida – Vaya

\- Una frase sería de agradecer – contesto su vecino con ironía.

\- Perdona – Sakura sacudió la cabeza – es que estaba aterrorizada pensando en esta conversación. Y me has dejado, pasmada.

\- Eso ¿es bueno o malo?

\- No lo sé – contesto la joven – pero me parece bien tu idea. Es decir, tú también me gustas, o me agradas vaya. Y me divierto contigo, y quiero conocerte y que me conozcas. Y te considero un amigo importante, y tampoco sé porque te besé. Así que me apunto a lo de dejar que las cosas pasen y ver a donde llevan. Pero con una condición.

\- ¿Cuál?

\- No te enamores de mí – le dijo Sakura – Yo no estoy preparada para una relación de pareja, ni lo quiero. Así que, dejemos que las cosas pasen, pero por favor, no te enamores de mí. No quiero ser la responsable de romperte el corazón. Me contaste lo que era para ti el amor, y sé que puedes amar con intensidad, por eso no quiero que malgastes esa intensidad en mí.

\- Te prometo que si veo que corro ese riego te avisare. Y si sigues pensando lo mismo me alejare de ti.

\- Eso es un trato – contesto Sakura con una sonrisa. Entonces se acercó a su vecino y le abrazo. No fue consciente de lo que hacía hasta que los brazos de Sasuke la cerraron contra su cuerpo. Sakura intento retirarse, pero el azabache no se lo permitió.

\- ¿Qué hemos dicho de dejarnos llevar?

\- Vale – Sakura se apoyó en su pecho un minuto y luego se apartó – déjame asimilarlo.

\- Claro. Disfruta de esta noche por favor. Y tomate tu tiempo.

Sakura le sonrió, giró sobre sus talones y empezó a andar hacia el restaurante.

El azabache la siguió, y al llegar al restaurante le abrió la puerta para que pasara.

Localizaron la mesa de sus amigos, donde les habían guardado dos sillas, una al lado de la otra y se acercaron.

De nuevo, Sasuke le retiro la silla para que se sentara, mientras ella solo podía pensar en lo distinta que habría sido su vida si en lugar de Sai, hubiera estado con Sasuke.

Minato y Kushina insistieron en que pidieran lo que quisieran, y a pesar de que Sakura no estaba cómoda con la situación, sobre todo porque el restaurante era caro, pidió lo que le apetecía.

Tanto ella como Sasuke pidieron Risotto de setas y un entrecot con patatas, así como una botella de vino de la Rioja para compartir.

Charlaron de tonterías mientras esperaban la comida. Y cuando llegaron los primeros y las bebidas, Sasuke le sirvió el vino con una sonrisa.

Acababan de empezar a comer cuando Kushina miro a Sakura y ataco.

\- Bien Sakura, ¿Por qué nunca vienes a vernos?

\- Vamos Kushina, sabes que no he tenido a penas tiempo. Trabajar, estudiar, las becas…

\- Pero llevas ya semanas en la universidad y aun no has descolgado el teléfono o venido a vernos. – siguió Kushina - ¿no tendrá nada que ver con los chicos guapos que te rodean no?

\- Quién sabe – dijo Sakura riendo – pero la cosa es que, entre las clases, los entrenos y los partidos, aunque no tenga trabajo, tampoco tengo tiempo.

\- Pero te añoramos – le dijo Minato.

\- Lo sé, y yo a vosotros.

\- ¿Pues porque no aceptaste que te prestáramos el dinero para tus estudios? – atacó Kushina.

\- Sabes porque – contesto Sakura – debía hacerlo por mí misma. No quería deberos nada, ni a vosotros ni a nadie.

\- Esa cabezonería la heredaste de tu madre sin duda – dijo Kushina.

\- Y la poca paciencia es de su padre – añadió Minato.

\- Bien – ese era Naruto acudiendo al rescate – ya la habéis hecho sentir culpable. Creo que es suficiente por hoy.

Sus padres se rieron y sonrieron a Sakura que entendió que su castigo había acabado.

El resto de la cena fue tranquila, charlaron y se pusieron al día.

Cuando se dieron cuenta, eran las 12 de la noche, así que pagaron la cuenta, y salieron al aparcamiento donde se despidieron y se dividieron en los coches.

Sasuke y Sakura se habían quedado solos en el aparcamiento. Sakura había insistido en despedirse de todos.

Cuando todo el mundo se fue, Sakura miro a Sasuke y le tendió las llaves.

\- ¿Qué? – pregunto el azabache.

\- Conduce tú – contesto la joven – Si me paran doy positivo seguro. Y seguramente no sea capaz de conducir en línea recta.

\- Vale – dijo Sasuke con una carcajada – con pedirme que condujera era suficiente.

\- Borde – le dijo Sakura haciendo un mohín. Sasuke le sonrió y le ofreció el brazo para que se agarrara. La guio sutilmente hasta el asiento del acompañante y abrió la puerta para que entrara. – no estoy tan mal.

\- Puede que no te hayas dado cuenta, pero siempre te abro las puertas. A no ser que tú seas más rápida. – Sakura iba a contestar, pero se dio cuenta de que era cierto. Sasuke siempre le abría las puertas, subía las escaleras tras ella y las bajaba delante. Siempre como mandan las normas de caballerosidad.

\- Gracias – Dijo quedadamente la joven. Sasuke dio la vuelta y ajusto de nuevo el asiento y los espejos. Sin mediar palabra, encendió el motor y emprendió el camino a casa. Sakura trataba de mantenerse despierta a duras penas y su acompañante se dio cuenta de ello.

\- Sakura estas agotada – le dijo – aún tenemos media hora de camino. Duerme un poco.

\- ¿Seguro? Es que no me parece justo.

\- Tú tranquila, descansa – le dijo Sasuke mientras le daba una palmada en la pierna.

\- Gracias.

Sakura cerró los ojos y antes de darse cuenta estaba dormida.

* * *

Cuando despertó, fue plenamente consciente de que no estaba en el coche. Y tampoco en su casa.

Abrió los ojos, y reconoció al momento la habitación de Sasuke.

Se dio cuenta también, de que esta vez estaban en el centro de la cama.

La mañana anterior se había despertado abrazada a Sasuke, pero en un extremo de la cama. Era como si hubieran empezado en extremos opuestos y uno de los dos hubiera buscado al otro hasta acabar abrazados.

Pero no esta vez, por el surco de la cama, habían empezado justo donde estaban. Juntos en el centro de la cama.

Sasuke se había cambiado, y llevaba un pantalón de tela y una camiseta de tirantes. Le había deshecho el peinado, y le había quitado el reloj, los zapatos y el colgante.

Solo llevaba el vestido chino, que por suerte tenía aberturas laterales en la falda a la altura de medio muslo, lo que había permitido que durmiera cómodamente.

El azabache estaba tumbado boca arriba, con un brazo bajo la nuca y el otro pasaba por detrás del cuello de Sakura y descansaba en su espalda.

Mientras ella descansaba de lado, con la cabeza apoyada en el hueco entre el hombro del joven y su pecho. Un brazo entre su acompañante y ella, y el otro sobre el pecho de Sasuke que subía y bajaba acompasadamente mientras dormía.

Sakura se removió para recuperar la circulación de su brazo y Sasuke incremento la presión en su espalda, mientras su mano libre se movía para sujetar la que Sakura tenía en su pecho.

\- Es muy temprano – le dijo Sasuke con voz áspera.

\- Es que estoy incomoda – contestó Sakura. El azabache no contesto, solo la soltó y levanto los brazos para darle libertad de movimiento. La joven, rodo sobre si misma alejándose un poco de su vecino. Se tumbo de costado, y coloco el brazo dormido bajo su cabeza, al mismo tiempo que colocaba el otro frente a su pecho y encogía ligeramente las piernas. Una vez dejo de moverse, Sasuke se removió para colocarse tras ella, le paso un brazo por debajo del cuello y coloco el otro en su cintura mientras pegaba su pecho a la espalda de la joven y la atraía un poco más hacía él.

\- Ahora duerme – susurró Sasuke antes de aspirar el aroma de su cuello y cerrar los ojos. Minutos después su cuerpo se relajó indicando que estaba dormido de nuevo.

Sakura solo se relajó, y se apoyó completamente contra el pecho de Sasuke. Antes de darse cuenta, estaba dormida.

* * *

Sakura despertó al sentir la firme mano de Sasuke sujetándola por la cadera para detener el movimiento que ella había iniciado al empezar a despertarse. Sin darse cuenta, estaba moviendo el culo de un lado a otro contra la entrepierna del azabache.

\- Por favor – suplicó Sasuke – si no quieres que te arranque el vestido, estate quieta.

\- ¿Que? – pregunto Sakura sorprendida por la necesidad que teñía la voz de Sasuke.

\- No soy de piedra, y me pones a doscientos, así que, por favor, no quiero hacer algo de lo que luego no me arrepentiré, pero puede que tu sí.

\- ¿Te pongo a doscientos? – pregunto Sakura, la verdad es que era la primera vez que un hombre reaccionaba con tal intensidad con su mera presencia, y era algo que le gustaba.

\- ¿Acaso no es obvio? No suelo perder el control fácilmente. ¿Qué tienes para volverme loco? – Sasuke se dio cuenta de que estaba hablando sin pensar, y eso podía ser peligroso - Por favor, dame un minuto. A ver si la sangre vuelve a subir a la otra cabeza. Porque ahora mismo, no estoy pensando.

\- ¿Y eso es malo? – pregunto Sakura volviéndose rápidamente para quedar frente a frente con su vecino y pegarse completamente contra su pecho, provocando que la mano que la agarraba por la cadera estuviera ahora en su culo. Al mirar a los ojos de Sasuke el deseo, la necesidad, la intensidad que vio, la dejaron completamente paralizada. Le encantaba, y al mismo tiempo la aterrorizaba.

\- ¿No lo entiendes? Si ahora mismo te toco, no podré parar ¿Es que quieres que te arranque el vestido?

\- Tiene cremallera – le susurró Sakura. No sabía porque, pero a pesar de la voz que le gritaba en su cabeza que se levantara de la cama y se alejara de él, en ese momento, solo deseaba ser suya.

El azabache gruño ligeramente antes de recortar la distancia que les separaba y asaltar los labios de la joven, al mismo tiempo que introducía su mano bajo el vestido para acariciar su piel.

Sakura sujeto la nuca de su vecino para intensificar el beso. El azabache los hizo rodar, y se colocó sobre ella.

La chica tironeo de la camiseta hasta Sasuke se separó ligeramente de ella para permitir que se la quitara.

El azabache sonrió y volvió a pegarse al cuerpo de la joven mientras besaba su cuello.

Sin importarle nada su vestido, Sakura enrosco sus piernas alrededor de Sasuke, rasgando la tela del vestido hasta que las aperturas laterales llegaban a la altura de la cintura.

El azabache la agarró por la cintura y tiró de ella. En un momento había invertido las posiciones, él estaba tumbado en la cama, y ella sobre él a horcajadas.

Sasuke tiro de la cremallera en un rápido movimiento, y tironeo del vestido hasta quitárselo por la cabeza.

Al ver la lencería, Sasuke gimió mientras sonreía contemplándola. Y sin querer Sakura se encontró sonriendo. Nadie la había mirado así, como si fuera la única cosa en el mundo que deseara. Y en ese momento supo que no quería que Sasuke mirara así a nadie más.

A pesar del miedo que causo en su cabeza ese sentimiento de posesividad, Sakura se inclinó y beso los labios de su vecino, su cuello, su pecho, y antes de que el azabache pudiera reaccionar, le había quitado los pantalones para descubrir que no llevaba nada más, y con una gran sonrisa lamio la erección que tenía entre las manos.

Sasuke jadeo al sentirlo, pero cuando tras unos cuantos lametones la chica se introdujo el miembro en la boca, el azabache se quedó sin respiración. Y cuando la joven empezó a mover la cabeza arriba y abajo, sus manos se aferraron a la sabana mientras luchaba por respirar.

Cuando creía que iba a explotar, Sakura se detuvo, pero antes de que Sasuke pudiera protestar, la chica trepo sobre el completamente desnuda y sudorosa y en un solo movimiento se colocó sobre él provocando que su miembro entrara en ella completamente.

Sasuke gimió quedadamente al sentir su calidez envolviéndole, su vecina empezó a cabalgarle con lentos pero calculados movimientos. El azabache la agarró por el cuello y la hizo inclinarse para capturar sus labios, beso su cuello y lamió sus pezones.

Sakura dejo de pensar y empezó a moverse cada vez más rápido al tiempo que empezaba a gemir. En apenas unos movimientos llego a un orgasmo que tenso todo su cuerpo.

Sasuke volvió a sujetarle las caderas mientras les hacía girar para tumbarla en la cama nuevamente, y empezó a moverse. Sakura gimió contra su oído, y se agarró a su espalda, empezaba a costarle respirar y cuando clavo las uñas en la espalda del azabache este acelero sus embestidas provocando un nuevo orgasmo que hizo chillar a Sakura.

Sasuke no se detuvo, y con un par de embestidas se derramo en su interior, perdiendo toda la fuerza y derrumbándose sobre ella.

\- Vaya – dijo Sasuke mientras rodaba para tumbarse en la cama.

\- Sí, vaya – dijo Sakura.

\- Ha sido increíble – dijo Sasuke recuperando la respiración.

\- Voy a darme una ducha.

\- ¿Todo bien? – pregunto el azabache sujetándola por el brazo.

\- Claro

\- Prepararé café – Sasuke no la había creído, pero en aquel momento, estaba en el cielo, y no quería bajar tan pronto.

* * *

Sakura se metió en la ducha, y dejo que el agua resbalara por su cuerpo.

Su cabeza era un hervidero en ese momento.

Ese hombre, sentía intensamente, en todos los aspectos de su vida, y eso la aterrorizaba.

Pero lo que más la asustaba, era que ella había deseado ser la única para él. La mera idea de que mirara de aquella forma a otra mujer la destrozaba, y la idea de que lo que acababa de ocurrir fuera algo únicamente físico la disgustaba. "¿Pero que te ocurre?" pensó "Deberías estar encantada de que no sienta nada por ti. Tu le has pedido que no se enamore de ti"

La joven salió de la ducha y se envolvió el pelo en una toalla. Se secó el cuerpo y se envolvió con la toalla, se secó el pelo lo mejor que pudo y sacudió la cabellera para que quedara lo mejor posible sin peinarlo.

Cuando abrió la puerta del baño, se encontró con Sasuke que tenía en la mano una de sus camisas, unas braguitas y su peine. Y en la otra mano tenía una taza de café.

\- He ido a tu casa – dijo el azabache – esto estaba a la vista, no he fisgoneado.

\- Gracias – dijo Sakura riendo – pero no tengo nada que ocultar. ¿Sin sujetador?

\- Es que no he vito ninguno. Pero tienes el que traías puesto en la cama.

\- Metete en la ducha – le contestó Sakura. Entonces le dio un beso en la mejilla y añadió – hueles a tigre.

Sakura volvió a la habitación y se sentó en la cama. Peinó su larga melena, y la sacudió de nuevo. Se colocó las bragas y cogió el sujetador, pero desechó la idea y volvió a dejarlo en la cama. Se puso la camisa y la abrocho de forma que no se viera nada.

Recogió su ropa y la metió en su bolsa junto a todas sus cosas. Cogió la taza de café y fue a sentarse al sofá.

Sasuke salió de la ducha y fue a su habitación donde se puso unos pantalones de ropa y una camiseta de tirantes. Se fue a la cocina y se puso su segunda taza de café, y con ella en las manos, se sentó en el sofá junto a Sakura.

\- Oye – empezó Sasuke – nosotros no hemos usado protección.

\- Tomo la píldora – contesto Sakura – y considerando que a los jugadores y a las animadoras nos hacen pruebas regularmente entiendo que no hay nada de lo debamos preocuparnos ¿no?

\- Si te refieres a enfermedades de transmisión sexual, estoy limpio.

\- Igual que yo. Y no hay riesgo de embarazo. El trio infernal controla su cuerpo

\- ¿Sabes? Me he dado cuenta de que en general vais en un paquete y de que la gente os quiere siempre a las tres.

\- Eso no es cierto, Naruto quiere a Hinata como a su pareja, igual que Shika a Ino.

\- Sí – admitió Sasuke – pero al mismo tiempo saben que sois familia. Saben que, si pidieran una separación, perderían.

\- ¿Pedirías tú, que tu pareja dejara de hablar con sus padres?

\- Claro que no

\- Pues es lo mismo. Somos como hermanas.

\- Es que se me hace extraño – admitió Sasuke – apenas si he oído hablar de ti desde que dejaste de venir con el grupo. Para ser una hermana, apenas sabía que existías.

\- Las familias se distancian. Yo tuve que hacerlo. Pero sigo siendo su hermana, eso es algo que nunca cambiara. Es solo que yo he sido la mayor por así decirlo, tuve que conseguir dinero, becas y salir adelante.

\- Pero ahora estas en la universidad, y ya no tienes que ser la mayor ¿no?

\- Tengo la edad que tengo, puede que lo olvidara por necesidad, pero sigo siendo una universitaria, y con las becas puede que sea capaz de cumplir la promesa que hice con las chicas.

\- ¿Quemar la universidad?

\- Que nunca nos olviden. – dijo Sakura encogiéndose de hombros.

\- Bueno, si te sirve de consuelo, dudo que yo pueda hacerlo.

\- Sasuke…

\- No te preocupes. No es una declaración de amor.

\- No me refería a eso – dijo Sakura alejando el dolor que esa frase había provocado en su corazón – solo iba a decirte que ya me olvidaste una vez.

\- Éramos niños – se justificó Sasuke – yo no sabía cómo gestionar tantas atenciones.

\- Fuiste cruel – informo Sakura – yo solo quería que me hicieras caso, y tu me llamabas molestia y dejabas perfectamente que no te gustaba mi presencia.

\- Yo era un niño estúpido que no sabía como gestionar sus sentimientos – le dijo Sasuke – me encantaba que me quisieras, saber que era tan importante para alguien, pero en aquella época tenia muy mal entendido lo que era la debilidad. Y creía que ser amable contigo o incluso decirte que me gustabas y salir contigo, era ser débil.

\- ¿Te gustaba? – pregunto Sakura sorprendida.

\- ¿Quieres la verdad? – pregunto Sasuke.

\- Si, eso creo.

\- Pues sí, me gustabas. Y sí, te olvide, te olvide porque no sabia como gestionar lo que sentía. Tú te apartaste y yo me aferré a la idea de que no habías sido mas que una molestia. Y la verdad, ahora me arrepiento.

\- ¿Por qué? – pregunto Sakura sin estar segura de si quería saber la verdad.

\- Porque eso te llevó a Sai, y no puedo evitar pensar que, si yo no hubiera actuado de aquella forma, aun creerías en el amor. Y puede que yo no llevara media vida buscando a la mujer perfecta.

\- Sasuke…

\- Lo siento.

\- Yo también, porque también me he encontrado pensando que, si hubiera estado contigo, y no con Sai, con el Sasuke que estoy conociendo ahora, todo sería distinto.

\- Pero si no te hubiera alejado entonces, es muy probable que la persona que estas conociendo no existiera. El accidente de mis padres me cambió, pero también lo hizo tu recuerdo. El recuerdo de aquella niña risueña y cariñosa con la que me costaba un mundo no sonreír cada vez que me sonreías.

\- Sasuke… - La joven se sentía abrumada, demasiados sentimientos la estaban asaltando – creo que me voy a casa. Necesito descansar un poco y estudiar.

\- Como desees. Lo siento, sé que no querías oír esto, y sé que esta situación te asusta, pero necesitaba contártelo. No es justo que no tengas toda la información.

\- Ya – Sakura tenia ya la bolsa con sus cosas en las manos – pero anoche te pedí una sola cosa.

\- Que no me enamorara de ti – dijo el azabache – y aún no ha ocurrido.

\- Pero con los sentimientos que acabas de compartir….

\- Lo sé – Dijo Sasuke, perfectamente consciente de que sus sentimientos hacia Sakura era muy fuertes y que, si seguía quedando con ella, y viéndola a diario, no podría evitar enamorarse perdidamente de ella.

\- Ha sido divertido – dijo Sakura – y enormemente satisfactorio, al menos esta mañana. Pero no voy a permitir que malgastes tu amor conmigo.

\- Sakura… Esa decisión no es tuya.

\- Pues acabo de tomarla – Sakura se acerco a su vecino, y le beso tiernamente en los labios – Ojalá pudiera arriesgarme a quererte, pero no puedo.

\- Inténtalo – dijo Sasuke casi suplicante.

\- No puedo. No es justo para ti, y no quiero volver a sufrir. – Sakura le dedico una sonrisa triste y salió del piso. Entro en su propio apartamento y se deslizo hasta el suelo tras la puerta cerrada, mientras las lágrimas caían por su rostro.

* * *

Sakura se pasó el resto del domingo sin moverse del sofá. No había tenido ganas de hablar del tema con Ino o Hina, ni de salir, ni de hacer nada.

Cuando llegó el lunes, decidió que no iría a clase, de modo que se quedó en la cama hasta el mediodía.

Al llegar las dos llamaron a la puerta, y Sakura se levantó sin ganas y fue a abrir.

\- ¡Estas viva! – exclamó Ino - ¿Se puede saber que te pasa? ¿Estas enferma?

\- Algo así – le dijo su amiga – entra, antes de que llegue Sasuke.

\- ¿Le estas evitando? – preguntó Ino entrando en el piso.

\- Me acosté con él – le dijo Sakura.

\- ¡¿Qué?!

\- Ya me has oído.

Ino no la dejó decir más, insistió en que debían llamar a Hinata y esperar a que ella llegará para hablar.

Sakura, que no tenía ganas de discutir, accedió.

Cuando su amiga llegó les contó lo sucedido, la conversación y como había terminado.

\- Dime que no es verdad – dijo Hina – dime que no has hecho eso

\- No puedo – le dijo Sakura

\- Por el amor de dios – le dijo Ino - ¿Qué dijimos de dejarte llevar?

\- Me dejé llevar y me acosté con él – le dijo Sakura – y me confesó lo que sentía de niños y me insinuó que empezaba a sentir algo por mí.

\- Y tú huiste – le dijo Ino

\- No quiero una relación – le dijo Sakura

\- Pues no la tengas – le dijo Hina – pero no te alejes de él. Aun no por favor.

\- ¿Quieres que le haga daño? – le preguntó Sakura

\- No le harás daño – le dijo Ino – es fuerte, y te aprecia. Por favor, vuelve con nosotras hermana. Salgamos, divirtámonos, acuéstate con él las veces que queráis. Por favor, deja de pensar tanto.

\- Lo pensaré – dijo Sakura. Entonces empezó a reírse. – Esta bien. Id a casa y llamar a vuestros novios, nos vamos a la playa.

\- ¿A la playa? – preguntó Hina

\- Esta apenas a una hora, y hoy hay fogata, música y bebida – les dijo Sakura.

Sus amigas sonrieron, la abrazaron, y salieron a corriendo del piso.

* * *

Sakura se metió en la ducha y al salir se paró frente al armario.

Se puso ropa interior negra, corto unos pantalones tejanos a medio muslo y se puso una camiseta negra de tirantes que apenas llegaba a la cintura.

Normalmente se pondría algo ancho y largo encima, pero no ese día.

¿No querían a Sakura del trio infernal? Pues la tendrían.

Se colocó unas bambas de tela negra y se recogió el pelo en una coleta alta. Su reloj, su colgante de plata con el círculo familiar y una pulsera de cuero negro.

Cogió un pequeño bolso de bandolera y metió la cartera, el monedero, el móvil y unos pañuelos.

Salió del piso y llamó a la puerta de Sasuke. En apenas unos segundos, el azabache abrió la puerta y sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa.

\- Hola – saludó Sakura

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó el azabache – no es que no me alegre de verte, pero con lo que pasó ayer y el hecho de que hoy no has ido a clase…

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

\- Me lo ha dicho Ino.

\- No me apetecía ir – dijo Sakura – ahora vístete. Nos vamos a la fogata de la playa.

\- ¿Cómo?

\- Ya me has oído – le dijo Sakura - ¿No querías conocer al trio infernal? Pues no esperamos a nadie. Tienes diez minutos para vestirte.

\- ¿Puedo saber porque este cambio?

\- He dejado de pensar – le dijo Sakura – no puedo asegurarte que no te vayas a hacer daño, pero te aseguro que te divertirás.

\- Puedo manejar el dolor – le dijo Sasuke, a pesar de que no estaba muy seguro. Sakura estaba distinta, parecía que de verdad había dejado de pensar. Era como si ya no cargara con el peso del mundo. Y él no estaba seguro de cómo manejarlo. – Dame dos minutos.

\- Te espero abajo – le dijo mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla y se dirigía al ascensor.

* * *

Sakura llego a la puerta y vio a Tenten, Neji, Hino, Naruto, Ino y Shika.

\- ¿Lista? – preguntó Ino

\- Dos minutos, Sasuke se está vistiendo.

\- ¿Le has invitado? – pregunto Hina

\- Así es.

\- Quiero hablar con él un minuto – le dijo Ino – a solas.

\- Como quieras – le dijo Sakura sacando las llaves del coche - ¿Quién viene conmigo?

\- Tenten, Neji y yo – dijo Hinata – Naruto, Ino, Shika y Sasuke irán en el coche de Naruto.

\- ¿Te separas de tu otra mitad? – se burló Sakura.

\- Luego le mataré a polvos – le dijo Hina sacándole la lengua – para compensarle.

Sakura soltó una carcajada y empezó a andar hacia el coche. El resto la siguieron y sin esperar a nadie empezaron el camino hacia la playa.

Cuando Sasuke llegó a la puerta, Shikamaru, Naruto e Ino le esperaban. Fue la explosiva rubia la que le hablo.

\- Sasuke – le dijo muy seria – tenemos que hablar.

\- ¿De qué? Y ¿Dónde está Sakura?

\- Se han marchado ya hacía la playa – le dijo Naruto – nosotros iremos en mi choche, así podremos hablar.

\- ¿De qué? – preguntó de nuevo Sasuke

\- De Sakura, de lo que sientes por ella y de como vamos a hacer que vuelva a creer en el amor – le dijo Ino.

\- La amas – le dijo Naruto – y no te molestes en negarlo. Sabemos lo que pasó ayer, y aun y así estas aquí.

\- Y no sabías que nosotros veníamos – le dijo Ino – Así que has venido por ella.

\- Pero ella no me ama – le dijo Sasuke.

\- Aun – le dijo Ino – no quiere amar, le da miedo. Pero ha dejado de pensar en todo y esta dispuesta a volver a ser nuestra hermana en el trio infernal porque cree que una vez veas que esta loca y que solo te utiliza, la apartarás.

\- Y por eso, vamos a ayudarte a enamorarla – le dijo Naruto.

\- Te dolerá – le dijo Shika – se resistirá, y puede que en algún momento creas que esta loca o que es imposible.

\- Pero no te rindas – le dijo Ino – has conocido a la auténtica Sakura, solo te falta verla divertirse. Y aunque parezca que estamos locas, no lo estamos.

\- Si lo estáis – le dijo Naruto – pero no sois peligrosas. Aunque lo parezcáis.

\- Si no lo consigues esta vez – dijo Ino – jamás volverá a creer en el amor. Y tú, habrás perdido a la única mujer que podría hacerte feliz.

\- Eso es un poco exagerado ¿no crees? – le dijo Sasuke.

\- No – contestó Naruto tajante – soy tu mejor amigo, ella es la mujer que necesitas.

\- ¿Por qué? – preguntó Sasuke.

\- Porque no es celosa, no es posesiva, no te preguntará cada detalle de tu día – le dijo Naruto – Es divertida, inteligente, alguien con quien puedes hablar de lo que sea. Y porque la quieres desde que erais críos. No has encontrado a ninguna otra, porque nunca has dejado de querer a Sakura.

Sasuke iba a contestar, pero se calló y respiro profundamente.

Acababa de darse cuenta, de que Naruto tenía razón. Ninguna mujer había sido suficiente para él, porque ninguna era Sakura.

El recuerdo idealizado que tenía de ella era demasiado bueno para que ninguna mujer llegara a su nivel.

Pero increíblemente ella misma, a pesar de haber cambiado, había roto ese recuerdo en pedazos y lo había mejorado.

Incluso estado rota, le hacía sentir completo, feliz y con ganas de todo.

Si estando rota le hacia sentir tanto ¿que podría hacer estando entera?

La quería, esa era una realidad que ya no podía seguir negando, y era muy probable que ella le hiciera mucho daño si accedía al plan de sus amigos, pero aun así…

\- Vamos al coche – dijo Sasuke – contadme vuestro plan.


	5. Cap 5: Verdad o Reto

¡Hola de nuevo!

¡Siento la demora en subir capitulo!

He tenido un momento de bloqueo, y por un momento he estado a punto de no hacer sufrir más a Sasuke. Pero me he repuesto, así que, ¡Que empiece el juego!

¡Espero que os guste!

* * *

 **Capítulo 5: Verdad o Reto**

Sakura aparcó el coche en el aparcamiento del paseo marítimo y bajo del vehículo.

Mientras sus amigos bajaban, ella se subió al muro que marcaba el inició de la arena, y observo el ambiente.

Había varias hogueras encendidas, puestos improvisados con bebidas, música, y mucha gente repartida por la playa.

Sakura cerró el coche, y saltó a la arena, aun recordaba como se hacía aquello.

Sasuke había subido al coche sin estar muy seguro de lo que iban a proponerle, pero ahora, nadie hablaba.

\- ¿Y bien? – preguntó Sasuke incomodo por el silencio. - ¿Cuál es ese plan?

\- Por ahora – le dijo Ino – debes saber que la primera parte del plan es perder el control.

\- Vas a seguir el ritmo del trio infernal – le dijo Naruto – debes estar seguro de que puedes soportarlo. Ellas son como un tren sin frenos. Si te pones en su camino, te aplastaran. Salir con una de ellas, es estar dispuesto a dormir poco, salir mucho, aguantar cambios de humor, no entender muchas de las cosas que ocurran.

\- Y, sobre todo – le dijo Shika – entender que el hecho de que no te pregunten donde has ido o que has hecho, no es falta de interés. Es su forma de darte espacio. Hay que encontrar el equilibrio entre su locura y desenfreno, y tu vida.

\- No es para siempre – le calmó Ino – Hina y yo estamos enamoradas, y nos hemos calmado mucho. Pero, aun así, como me dice Shika, vivimos a toda velocidad. De modo que el próximo mes, debes intentar seguirle el ritmo a Sakura. Si tras eso, sigues queriendo intentarlo, pondremos en marcha la parte dos de nuestro plan de tres partes.

\- Vale, pero, ¿Cómo debo tratarla? – preguntó Sasuke.

\- ¡Venga ya! – se burló Ino – De los presentes, eres el único que ha hecho temblar los cimientos de seguridad de Sakura. Creo que sabes perfectamente cómo tratarla.

\- Sigue como hasta ahora – le dijo Naruto – metiéndote con ella, alagándola y siendo simpático a partes iguales. Venga, sabes como tratar a las chicas.

\- A las chicas sí – dijo Sasuke – a Sakura, no. Su cabeza parece funcionar a una longitud de honda completamente desconocida para mí.

\- Lograste que se acostara contigo – le soltó Ino – a pesar del miedo, de saber que era peligroso, de sus sentimientos completamente enterrados, a pesar de todo, se acostó contigo.

\- Y tuvo tanto miedo, que se largó corriendo – le dijo el azabache.

\- Y tu no eres capaz de ver lo bueno que es eso – le dijo Ino – confía en mí. Es mi hermana, y la conozco. Lo hago por su bien. Nunca le haría daño.

\- Te creo – le dijo Sasuke.

Acabaron el viaje en silencio, Sasuke sabía que Ino, Hinata y Naruto, jamás harían nada así sin motivos.

Si estaban dispuestos a arriesgarse a herir a Sakura, era por algo. Y él no estaba dispuesto a renunciar a ella por segunda vez.

Ya no era un niño asustado de sus sentimientos, se había pasado la vida buscando algo que había perdido en su niñez. Y Naruto tenía razón al decir que estaba enamorado de Sakura. Y esta vez, no pensaba perderla.

* * *

Aparcaron junto al coche de Sakura, y saltaron a la arena a buscar a los otros.

Sakura fue la más fácil de encontrar, estaba justo en el centro del circulo que gritaba y animaba, mientras ella bailaba con un enorme tipo una canción de lo más movida.

Cuando terminó de bailar, vio a Sasuke y salió corriendo hacía él. Se colgó de su cuello y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Antes de que Sasuke pudiera darse cuenta, le arrastró a bailar. Pasaron tres horas bailando, bebiendo y riendo.

Pero al día siguiente había clases, de modo que se retiraron a descansar.

Cuando Sakura y Sasuke llegaron a su casa, el azabache estaba molido, pero al parecer, su vecina no había terminado con su tortura, porque le empujó a su apartamento.

\- Sakura, tenemos que dormir.

\- Luego – le dijo Sakura cerrando la puerta y empujándole hacía la habitación.

Antes de que Sasuke pudiera pensar, su vecina le estaba desnudando, y besando cada porción de piel que encontraba a su paso.

El azabache, no se hizo de rogar. Y rápidamente empezó a desvestir a Sakura.

Se besaron, acariciaron, y antes de darse cuenta Sakura había tumbado a azabache, y trepaba sobre su cuerpo.

La joven lamió su cuello, su lóbulo, y mordió ligeramente su labio inferior, antes de besarlo.

El azabache la sujetó por la cadera, y en un solo movimiento la tumbo en la cama, y la penetró.

Sakura le envolvió las caderas con las piernas, y se sujetó a sus hombros con fuerza. Al parecer el ritmo del azabache no era suficiente para ella, porque le mordió salvajemente el hombro, provocando que Sasuke se moviera más deprisa.

Sakura parecía querer más, y se impulsó con los brazos, el azabache lo comprendió, y la levantó, sentándose en la cama con ella encima. Y sin darle un respiro, Sakura empezó a moverse, cada vez más rápido, provocando que, con cada movimiento, la penetración fuera más profunda.

En apenas unos movimientos, el azabache alcanzó el clímax, sujetándose desesperadamente a las caderas de Sakura, que lejos de detenerse, incrementó la velocidad de sus movimientos hasta alcanzar ella misma el orgasmo.

La joven se derrumbó sobre Sasuke, y le dio un ligero beso en el hombro. Se tumbó en la cama y le sonrió antes de decirle "ahora ya puedes dormir. Si aquí, o en tu casa, es cosa tuya"

Sakura se tapo con las sabanas, y se dio la vuelta, quedando de lado en la cama.

Sasuke se quedó completamente alucinado, de modo que se levantó, se vistió, y salió de la habitación.

Se sentó en el sofá, y vio el paquete de tabaco en la mesita. Él había dejado de fumar hacía un año, pero en ese momento necesitaba un cigarro, no sabía que Sakura fumara, pero le robó un par de cigarros y se fue a su piso.

Encendió un cigarro, y llamó a Naruto.

\- Es muy tarde – le dijo su amigo – espero que sea urgente.

\- Nos hemos acostado, y me ha echado – le dijo Sasuke – como si fuera una fulana.

\- Despacio – le dijo Naruto – voy a poner el altavoz. Hinata me esta asesinando con la mirada.

\- Cuenta – dijo Hinata – poco a poco.

\- Hemos llegado a nuestro pasillo, me ha besado, me ha empujado hacia su piso, a la habitación, y nos hemos acostado. – Sasuke dio una larga calada al cigarro y continuó – Ha sido salvaje e increíble, y cuando hemos terminado, se ha tumbado en la cama y básicamente me ha dejado claro que ella iba a dormir, y que si me quedaba o me iba era cosa mía.

\- Y tu te has ido – le dijo Naruto.

\- Joder pues claro – le dijo el azabache – no sabía que más hacer.

\- Ya te dijimos que haría todo lo posible por alejarte – le dijo Naruto.

\- Lo sé. Y yo lo acepté, todos aceptamos intentarlo – le dijo Sasuke – por Sakura. Pero eso conlleva que tendréis que aguantar este tipo de llamadas. Porque ahora mismo me siento muy sucio.

\- Ya sabes cómo se sentían todas las chicas con las que te has acostado y luego has echado de tu casa – le soltó Hinata. Entonces se rio y le dijo – lo siento. Se que no es agradable. No pretendía insultarte.

\- Tranquila. Nos vemos mañana – Sasuke se despidió de ellos y se acostó. Iba a ser un mes muy interesante.

* * *

Sakura se levantó a las siete y media de la mañana, se duchó, y se vistió con unos pantalones tejanos negros, una camiseta de tirantes blanca y unas deportivas blancas.

Se preparó un café y unas tostadas, desayunó y cogió sus cosas para las clases.

Cuando abrió la puerta para salir a la calle, se encontró a Sasuke frente a ella, con el puño en alto como si fuera a llamar a la puerta.

\- Buenos días – le saludó con una sonrisa.

\- Buenas – le dijo Sasuke con su media sonrisa – venia a ver si querías que te llevara. Es decir, en moto.

\- ¿Y eso? – preguntó la joven cerrando la puerta tras ella.

\- Bueno, ya vamos juntos a los entrenos. ¿Por qué no ir juntos a clases? – le dijo el azabache con una sonrisa – Así puedes levantarte un poco más tarde.

\- Y ¿Esto no tiene nada que ver con que medio campus nos viera besarnos? – le preguntó Sakura empezado a andar – ¿O con que ayer yo faltara y te preocupe la reacción de Karin?

\- Puede que haya algo de eso también – reconoció el azabache abriendo la puerta del ascensor.

\- Y ¿Qué pensará Karin si empiezas a llevarme y recogerme cada día? – le preguntó Sakura pulsando el botón – ¿O el campus? Pensaran que estamos juntos, y te perderás cualquier oportunidad.

\- A mi no me importa – le dijo con una sonrisa el azabache – ¿A ti sí?

\- A mi me da igual – le dijo Sakura siguiéndole hasta su moto.

\- Bien – Sasuke le entregó un casco y la miró con una ceja levantada.

\- Se subirme a una moto Sasuke, y hoy llevo pantalones – le dijo ella con una risa. Sasuke se subió a la moto, y le hizo un gesto para que subiera. Ella montó tras él, y se agarró a su cintura. Sasuke la llevó hasta su edificio en apenas diez minutos.

\- Hemos llegado princesa – le dijo al detenerse. Sakura se bajó de la moto, mientras su vecino se quitaba el casco. Le entregó su propio casco y en un rápido movimiento, le dio un ligero beso en los labios.

\- Favor hecho. Ahora ya creerán que estamos juntos – le dijo con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Con ese besito? – le preguntó. Y antes de que ella pudiera contestar, la agarró por la cintura, y le dio un señor beso, que le cortó la respiración a Sakura. Cuando terminó su asalto, le beso dulcemente el cuello, y le dedico una sonrisa – ahora sí que lo creerán.

\- De nada – le dijo Sakura antes de salir corriendo hacía la escalera, para reunirse con Ino, que la miraba con una sonrisa.

\- Buenos días – la saludo su amiga, mientras Sakura veía la moto de Sasuke alejarse. – ¿Algo que yo deba saber?

\- Le hago un favor – le dijo Sakura riendo – Así le dejarán tranquilo. Y de paso a mí.

\- Porque pensaran que estáis juntos – le dijo Ino – es un buen plan.

Sakura solo le sonrió, y entraron en el edificio.

Las clases pasaron lentas y cansinas, pero finalmente acabaron. Ino y Sakura salieron del edificio, y bajaron las escaleras para esperar allí a Sasuke.

Apenas habían empezado a hablar, cuando Karin se acercó a ellas con cara de pocos amigos.

\- Tú ¡Pelo chicle! – gritó Karin - ¿Te has atrevido a venir?

\- ¿Por qué no iba a venir? – le preguntó Sakura.

\- Bueno, después del espectáculo que diste en el campo – empezó Karin – y tras tu falta de ayer… Creía que te habías dado cuenta de que habías hecho el ridículo, y que te habías marchado.

\- ¿Ridículo? – preguntó Sasuke a la espalda de Karin.

\- Oh vamos – le dijo Karin – te beso delante de todo el mundo. Luego hablasteis y ni siquiera os fuisteis en el mismo coche. Es obvio ¿No?

\- Veamos loca – le dijo Sakura levantándose con una sonrisa – No tengo porque darte explicaciones, pero, ya que las pides…

\- No es necesario – le dijo Sasuke. Pero Ino le tocó el brazo para detenerle con una sonrisa.

\- Sorpréndeme – la retó Karin.

\- Ayer no vine, porque aquí Sasuke, se emocionó tanto, que me tuvo desnuda en la cama desde el sábado por la noche hasta el domingo por la tarde – le soltó Sakura – ya me entiendes. Me dio tal ración de sexo, que el lunes apenas podía moverme. De modo que me quedé en la cama todo el día para recuperarme.

\- Joder nena – le dijo Sasuke entrando en el juego – no era necesario decírselo. Se me fue un poco la mano. Pero es que me vuelves loco.

\- ¡Pagaras por esto! – le dijo Karin rabiosa.

\- Claro, claro – le dijo Sakura como si estuviera loca – Pero ahora me voy a casa con Sasuke, a ver si le puedo volver un poco más loco. Ino, nos vemos esta noche ¿Vale?

\- Si puedes andar será un placer – le dijo Ino riendo – Sasuke no me la desmontes esta vez.

\- Haré lo que pueda – le dijo Sasuke antes de coger a Sakura por la mano, y tirar de ella hacia la moto.

Hicieron el camino de vuelta a casa en total silencio. Aparcaron la moto, subieron en el ascensor, y fue entonces cuando Sasuke se atrevió a hablar.

\- ¿Sabes? No me gusta que mientan sobre mí – le dijo.

\- y ¿Qué piensas hacer al respecto? – le dijo Sakura dejando a Sasuke alucinado. Entonces se rio y le dijo – Cuando decidas que hacer al respecto, avísame. Mientras tanto, recógeme a las ocho. Vamos a iniciarte en verdad o reto.

\- Siento decírtelo, pero ya he jugado a eso – le dijo Sasuke riendo.

\- No con nosotras. – Sakura le empujo contra la pared y se pegó a su cuerpo completamente – Créeme, nunca podrás olvidarlo.

\- A las ocho – le dijo Sasuke. Y antes de que lograra atraparla entre sus brazos, Sakura se apartó de él y entro en su piso. Dejándole completamente cachondo en el pasillo. Sasuke entró en el piso, y se metió en la ducha con ropa y todo, y se empapó de agua fresquita. Una vez calmado salió de la ducha, y marco el numero de Naruto mientras se ajustaba la toalla a la cintura.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado? – preguntó Naruto en cuanto descolgó.

\- Acabo de darme una ducha fría, y he comprado tabaco – le dijo Sasuke – ahora cuéntame de que va lo de verdad o reto.

\- Frena, Frena – le dijo Naruto riendo - ¿Has vuelto a fumar? Eso le encantará a Sakura.

\- Ella fuma – le dijo el azabache.

\- Lo sé. Por eso lo digo. Pero no fumes mucho. Eres el capitán del equipo. – Naruto soltó una risotada antes de seguir - ¿Has tenido que darte una ducha fría? Veo que Sakura está jugando fuerte.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?

\- Venga ya. Te está torturando – le dijo Naruto – Eso es bueno. Está forzando las cosas. Significa que no sabe cuanto podrá jugar a esto.

\- O que se está divirtiendo.

\- Centrémonos – le dijo su amigo – verdad o reto. Es el mismo juego de siempre, al que hemos jugado todos, pero con ellas… Te daré un consejo, ponte ropa cómoda, y déjate la vergüenza en casa. Te recomiendo también que te tomes una copa, o dos, antes de salir de casa. Intuyo que Sakura lo dará todo.

\- ¿Y eso qué significa?

\- A saber – le dijo Naruto – Besos, bailes, saltos de fe. A saber, lo que se le ocurre. Y créeme, sus hermanas le seguirán el juego. Tranquilo, todos hemos pasado por eso. Si lo superas, estarás un poco más cerca de lograr nuestro objetivo.

\- No se Naruto. Si se está esforzando tanto como crees… Igual deberíamos dejarla ganar.

\- Espera, está llamando a Hina en llamada a tres – le dijo Naruto – Silénciate. Vamos a escuchar.

\- Hola chicas – dijo Hinata mientras Sasuke se silenciaba.

\- ¿Listas para esta noche? – preguntó Ino.

\- Listas y preparadas – dijo Sakura – Pero tiene que ser la ultima salida de esta semana. Tengo que ponerme al día y descansar un poco.

\- Vale – dijo Ino riendo – pero es la primera noche de verdad o reto de Sasuke. La tradición manda que la pasemos en vela. Ya sabes que la primera vez hay que superar la noche y el día siguiente sin dormirse en clase. Son las normas.

\- Lo se Ino – le dijo Sakura – las puse yo ¿Recuerdas?

\- Para olvidarlo – le dijo Hinata – Tú te inventaste este juego. Pusiste las normas, y nos obligaste a jugar las primeras.

\- Lo dices como si hubiera sido una tortura – le dijo Sakura.

\- ¡Y lo fue! – dijo Ino riendo – pero también fue super divertido.

\- ¿Creéis que Sasuke aguantara? – preguntó Hinata.

\- Yo apuesto por él – dijo Ino, y Sasuke no pudo evitar una sonrisa – Es fuerte, estoy segura de que físicamente no tendrá problema. Y es valiente, yo creo que podrá.

\- Yo digo que se raja antes de acabar – soltó Sakura y Sasuke perdió la sonrisa – No lo aguantará. Es demasiado sensible y buena persona.

\- Lo es contigo – le soltó Ino – algunas veces. ¿Pero qué te pasa?

\- ¿A mí? – preguntó Sakura.

\- ¿Por qué quieres que fracase? – le pregunto Ino.

\- Sabes porque – le dijo Sakura.

\- Queremos oírlo – presionó Hinata.

\- Porque necesito alejarle de mí. Y si la única forma que tengo de hacerlo es hacerle daño, es lo que haré. – dijo Sakura.

\- Te gusta – le dijo Ino.

\- Le gusto – dijo Sakura – y eso es peligroso para él. Tiene que darse cuenta de que soy mala para él.

\- ¿Te gusta? – preguntó Ino de nuevo.

\- Ino no me hagas esto – le dijo Sakura – ahora no.

\- ¿Y cuándo? – preguntó Hinata – Le has invitado a verdad o reto. Y sabes que lo superará. ¿Qué harás entonces?

\- Haremos un trato – dijo Sakura – Ya sabéis que verdad o reto se juega todo un mes.

\- Conocemos las normas Sakura – le dijo Ino cansada.

\- Si supera ese mes, sin rajarse y sin fallar ningún reto, ni mentir en ninguna verdad, os diré lo que siento por él – dijo Sakura – pero hasta ese momento, me dejaréis que siga sin pensar y presionándole todo lo que quiera. Solo si no se rompe, hablaremos de cómo me siento.

\- Vale – le dijo Ino – pero no te pases. Puedes ser muy cruel cuando quieres con ese juego.

\- Y por dios, no vuelvas a actuar como una golfa – le dijo Hinata – acostándote con él y luego echándole de la cama. Tú no has sido así jamás.

\- ¿Cómo sabes eso? – preguntó Sakura.

\- Vivo con Naruto – le dijo Hina – y es su mejor amigo. ¿Recuerdas?

\- Vale. Pero es que no supe como manejarlo. – dijo Sakura – Quería acostarme con él. Igual que espero que se decida a mover ficha tras lo que ha pasado con Karin.

\- ¿Te refieres a la mentira sobre las 24 horas de sexo? – preguntó Ino.

\- Eso mismo – dijo Sakura riendo – dice que no le gusta que mientan sobre él. Así que le he retado a hacer algo al respecto.

\- ¿Quieres que te secuestre 24 horas? – preguntó Hinata riendo.

\- Por dios Hina, es que es un dios del sexo – le dijo Sakura – Y me encanta como me hace sentir cada vez que me toca.

\- ¿Deseada? – preguntó Ino - ¿Cómo si fueras la ultima botella de agua en el desierto? ¿Cómo si fuera a comerte? Creo que nos hacemos una idea.

\- Tenéis suerte – dijo Sakura, y de golpe su voz estaba teñida de tristeza – a mi nadie me ha tratado así antes.

\- Pues disfrútalo – le soltó Ino – Y vete preparando para hablar de tus sentimientos. Porque superará las cuatro semanas de juego.

\- Hablaremos cuando eso pase – le dijo Sakura de nuevo de buen humor – hasta entonces, solo quiero divertirme con mis hermanas diablesas.

\- Hablando de lo cual – dijo Ino - ¿Qué vamos a hacer con Karin? Esa chica tiene un problema de actitud.

\- Ignorarla. Creo que nos dejará en paz por un tiempo con el corte de esta mañana. Así que olvidaos de ella. Si vuelve a dar problemas algo se me ocurrirá. – les dijo Sakura – chicas, os adoró, pero nos veremos en cuatro horas y necesito hacer deberes, estudiar un poco, dormir una siesta e hincharme a café. Nos espera una noche muy larga.

\- Vale. Nos vemos a las ocho y media en mi casa – Dicho esto Ino colgó.

\- Duerme lo que puedas Sakura. Tu eres la maestra de ceremonias, y la única que tiene que pasar todo el tiempo despierta – Hina beso el airé, y luego colgó.

\- Ya está tío – le aviso Naruto.

\- Lo he oído. Y pienso superar esas cuatro semanas de juego – dijo el azabache decidido. – Si creé que soy blando, esta muy equivocada. Por cierto ¿Siempre ha sido la líder del trio infernal?

\- Ella creo el trio infernal – le dijo Hinata – Sin ella, no somos nada. Ino esta pirada, y yo se me divertir, pero ella es una diablesa. Ella nos unió para siempre, y se inventó la mayoría de nuestras tradiciones y juegos y normas.

\- Supongo que por eso nunca había visto un atisbo del trio – dijo Sasuke – os faltaba la cabeza.

\- Algo así – admitió Hinata – Ino es el corazón. No piensa, siempre va por impulso. Yo soy la mente, uso mi inteligencia para el bien o para el mal, depende de las circunstancias. Pero Sakura es el alma, Es un poco de corazón y un poco de mente, pero sin ella el trio infernal no existe, porque ella es la espontaneidad. Ino y yo, a pesar de ser divertidas, y vivir a todo trapo, no somos salvajes. Nos gusta tener un plan. Pero Sakura… Ella es el plan.

\- Creo que voy a intentar dormir un poco – dijo Sasuke – No estoy dispuesto a fracasar esta noche.

\- Suerte – y dicho esto, Naruto colgó.

* * *

Sasuke dedico dos horas a terminar las tareas, estudiar un poco, y prepararse mentalmente para lo que venía.

Tras eso, decidió dormir un poco. De modo que se puso la alarma a las 7.30 y trató de relajarse hasta dormirse.

Sakura por su lado, había terminado los deberes, y estudiado una hora, y tras tomarse una buena tila, se había acostado.

Y ahí seguía, cuando el despertador dio las 7.30…

Sakura saltó de la cama como un resorte y corrió a la ducha. Cinco minutos después, salía de la ducha se secaba, y se plantaba frente al armario.

Sabía que, con ese juego, solía írseles la mano, de modo que se puso ropa interior deportiva, unos pantalones de deporte cortos, y una camiseta de tirantes. Se calzó unas deportivas, y se hizo una coleta alta bien prieta.

Cogió su móvil, y lo ajustó al cinturón de su pantalón mientras salía del piso, cerraba con llave, y metía las llaves en el bolsillo con cremallera.

Llamó a la puerta de Sasuke, y le sonrió en cuanto abrió la puerta. Iba vestido con unos pantalones de tela, una camiseta de manga corta y unas deportivas, de modo que Sakura hizo una mueca y le dijo "No es justo, alguien te ha avisado" El azabache solo sonrió, de modo que la joven le dio un beso corto en los labios, y empezó a andar hacía el ascensor.

Sasuke tembló ligeramente, asustado por la naturalidad con que le besaba. Para querer alejarle, no podía evitar besarle cada vez que le veía.

Siguió a Sakura hasta su coche, y en silencio, hicieron el camino hasta casa de Ino.

Cuando Ino les dejo entrar, Sasuke se quedó de piedra. Allí había velas, y cojines, y todo el mundo estaba sentado en el suelo, rodeando la mesa. Solo quedaban dos sitios libres, las dos puntas.

\- Bienvenidos – dijo Sakura tras ocupar uno de los sitios – Hoy estamos aquí para iniciar a Sasuke en nuestro reto anual de verdad o reto. Sasuke, por favor, siéntate ahí.

\- Claro – Sasuke tenía la sensación de estar entrando en una especie de secta y se sentó completamente tenso. Entonces Sakura empezó a reírse.

\- Vale es suficiente – dijo riéndose mientras Ino le hacía una foto – tu cara de espanto es lo más. Creo que es de las mejores que hemos tenido.

\- ¿Qué? – preguntó Sasuke mientras los chicos se levantaban y encendían las luces.

\- No somos una secta Sasuke – le dijo su vecina riendo – relájate.

\- Ya tengo su foto en el álbum – dijo Ino colocando el álbum ante Sasuke. El azabache empezó a ojear las fotos. Allí estaban Ino, Hinata, Naruto, Shikamaru, Tenten, Neji, y unos cuantos que recordaba del pueblo, pero no era capaz de decir sus nombres.

\- ¿Todos han jugado? – preguntó el azabache.

\- Así es – le dijo Hinata poniéndole una cerveza delante.

\- Pero aquí solo estamos nosotros seis – dijo Sasuke.

\- Normalmente solo estaríamos nosotras – le dijo Sakura – yo soy la maestra de ceremonias, y ellas mis ayudantes. Normalmente solo estamos nosotras y los que van a jugar. Pero esta vez, hemos hecho una excepción.

\- ¿Excepción? – preguntó Sasuke.

\- Las normas, dicen que, una vez al año, jugamos a este juego – empezó Sakura – La primera noche, los nuevos jugadores y yo misma, debemos pasarla en vela, así como el día siguiente. Luego, el juego sigue durante tres semanas. Con reuniones semanales los sábados por la noche, para poder descansar el domingo. Cuando acaba el juego, no se puede volver a jugar hasta un año después. Y nadie ha repetido nunca antes. Shika y Naruto, ya habían jugado en su iniciación, pero han querido arriesgarse a repetir, por ti.

\- ¿Tan peligroso es este juego? – preguntó Sasuke.

\- Puede serlo – le dijo Sakura – si superas esta noche, y el día de mañana, yo como maestra de ceremonias, iré dando turno. Cada persona en su turno, puede retar a cualquiera, como quiera. Se da a elegir, verdad o reto. Y una vez se escoge, o se dice la verdad, o se cumple el reto, o se pierde. Yo decido quien tiene ese poder cada día, y esa persona, puede retar a quien quiera, a la hora que quiera. En las reuniones, al igual que esta noche, se gira una botella para ver quien tiene el turno.

\- ¿A la hora que quiera? – preguntó el azabache.

\- Así es – le dijo Ino con una gran sonrisa – sin importar si estas en clase, o en el baño, o en la cama.

\- Durante tres semanas – susurró Sasuke – Espera ¿Cómo se sabe si se ha dicho la verdad? Alguien puede mentir muy bien.

\- Solemos preguntar cosas que podamos comprobar – le dijo Hina – y para lo demás, comprobamos el pulso, la sudoración, y la intuición.

\- ¿Estas dispuesto a jugar? – le preguntó Sakura.

\- Sí – contestó el azabache sin apenas pensarlo. No estaba tan seguro como quería aparentar, pero iba a lograrlo. Por Sakura.

\- Empecemos pues – dijo su vecina, vaciando su botellín y colocándolo sobre la mesa – Ya sabéis como funciona. Se gira el botellín, al que señala tiene turno, y tras el reto, repetimos. Yo giro el botellín como maestra de ceremonias. Pero por lo demás, todos somos iguales.

\- ¡Dale! – dijo Hinata eufórica. Sakura sonrió, e hizo girar el botellín, que señalo a Ino.

\- Vaya, vaya – dijo la rubia frotándose las manos – Sasuke, es hora de que juegues. ¿Verdad o reto?

\- Pues – Sasuke dudo, no sabía que iba a ser peor. Pero pensó, que una verdad no podía hacer tanto daño, de modo que dijo – Verdad.

\- ¿Estas seguro? – le preguntó Ino con malicia.

\- Ino… - la avisó Sakura – ya sabes que no se puede cambiar una vez se escoge.

\- Es cierto – dijo Ino – Bien. Pues ahí va la pregunta ¿Cuántas veces te has masturbado pensando en Sakura?

\- Eh… - Sasuke había abierto los ojos con sorpresa. Joder, debía haber sabido que, en ese juego, nada iba a ser inocente.

\- Tienes dos minutos para contestar – dijo Ino. Vio que Sasuke miraba a Sakura y añadió – no es una norma, pero yo pongo el reto, y el que pone el reto pone las condiciones.

\- Creo que le preocupa ofenderme – dijo Sakura riendo – tranquilo ingeniero, pero si no quieres perder tu primer reto, contesta.

\- ¿Tienen que ser exactas? – le preguntó a Ino.

\- Redondea – le dijo Ino riendo. Sasuke dudo unos segundos, pero al final, desvió la mirada y contestó.

\- Unas 2 veces – dijo, y viendo la ceja de Ino levantarse, añadió – por día.

\- Siguiente – dijo Sakura quitándole hierro al asunto y girando la botella, que señaló a Naruto.

\- Genial – dijo su amigo. Entonces miró a Sakura - ¿Verdad o reto?

\- Reto – dijo ella sin pensarlo.

\- Quiero que se sientes sobre Sasuke, que le abraces, y que le digas estas palabras como si las sintieras "Te quiero" – le soltó Naruto haciendo que Sakura se pusiera rígida como una tabla – y tienes dos minutos para hacerlo.

\- Tsk – Sakura rodó los ojos, y se levantó. Se colocó a horcajadas sobre Sasuke, le abrazó mecánicamente, inspiró profundamente y con una emoción sorprendente dijo – Te quiero.

\- Joder – susurró Ino. Pero Sakura se levantó como si nada, les sacó la lengua a sus amigos y volvió a su posición haciendo girar el botellín en silencio. Como por karma instantáneo, la botella la señaló a ella misma.

\- Interesante – dijo con calma gélida, pero a pesar de lo que pensaba Sasuke, no fue a por sus amigos – Sasuke ¿Verdad o reto?

\- Reto – dijo el azabache, rezando para que no fuera peor que lo anterior. Pero la sonrisa que apareció en la cara de su vecina, le hizo temblar.

\- Vas a besar a Ino y a Hinata. A besarlas, como si realmente quisieras que se derritieran en el suelo a tu contacto. – le soltó Sakura, y ahí lo entendió, esa era su venganza. Sasuke trago saliva, pero no le quedaba de otra si quería superar ese juego.

Sasuke se levantó y se planto frente a Ino, inspiró profundamente y la besó. La besó con tal intensidad que las piernas de la rubia temblaron ligeramente.

Repitió la operación con Hinata, y cuando se apartó, todos, salvo Sakura tenían la cara larga.

Pero ella les sonrió, y les dijo "Es un juego, pero si os pasáis, todos sabemos hacernos daño"

Tras ese toque de atención, las horas fueron pasando, con verdades incomodas, retos divertidos, y mucho alcohol.

A las 2 de la mañana, dieron el juego por terminado, y solo Sakura y Sasuke se quedaron despiertos.

\- ¿No vas a dormir? – le preguntó el Azabache.

\- Soy la maestra de ceremonias, debo asegurarme de que permaneces despierto hasta mañana la noche. – le dijo ella apurando el café.

\- ¿Solo tú?

\- Yo inventé el juego – le dijo ella como si nada - ¿Sabes? No esperaba que aguantaras tan bien.

\- ¿Tan débil me crees?

\- Eres distinto ahora. Mas sensible, mejor persona, con sentimientos más intensos y claros – le dijo ella – te preocupa hacer daño a los demás. Pero durante tres semanas, nosotros nos olvidamos de esas ideas. Llevamos jugando a este juego diez años. Y seguimos siendo los mejores amigos del mundo. Porque somos capaces de desconectar nuestros sentimientos durante tres semanas. No creo que tú puedas hacer eso.

\- Soy distinto por ti – le dijo Sasuke que, con la falta de sueño, no tenía ya filtro – Porque creía que era lo que querías de mí. Si pensara que, comportándome como un cavernícola, tirándote sobre mi hombro y haciéndote gemir hasta gritar basta, lograría que me dejaras quedarme contigo, lo haría. No soy buena persona Sakura. Soy un egoísta, que te quiere solo para él. Que esta dispuesto a lo que sea, hasta a pasar por tres semanas de juego, para no alejarse te ti. Te quiero Sakura Haruno, y haré lo que sea, esperaré lo que haga falta, pero no renunciaré a ti.

\- Será una espera inútil.

\- Puede, porque eres una cabezona, que tiene demasiado miedo – le soltó sin miramientos – pero yo soy más cabezón que tú. Esperaré, lo que haga falta. Pero antes de morir, lograré que me digas que me amas. Aunque me lleve toda la vida.

\- Yo te relevo – le dijo Ino colocando una mano sobre el hombro de Sakura. Que luchaba por contener las lágrimas – duerme un poco.

\- Gracias – dijo Sakura antes de salir por la puerta.

\- ¿A quien se lo decía? – preguntó Ino.

\- No lo sé – reconoció Sasuke.

\- Parte dos activando antes de tiempo – anunció Ino – Vamos a usar su juego contra ella.


	6. Cap 6: Retos, Retos, Retos

¡Buenas de nuevo!

Y vamos con la tortura para nuestra protagonista. Aunque como creo que ya habéis visto, nuestra fiera no se rendirá sin pelear.

¡Espero que os guste!

* * *

 **Capítulo 6: Retos, Retos, Retos**

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? – preguntó Sasuke - ¿Usar su juego contra ella?

\- Exacto – le dijo Ino con una sonrisa – Usaremos cada reto para acercarla a ti.

\- ¿Estas segura? – le preguntó Sasuke.

\- Estaba a punto de llorar – le dice Ino – sus barreras están cayendo.

Sasuke solo asintió, y se puso otro café. Iba a ser un día muy largo…

* * *

A las seis de la mañana Sakura se levanto e hizo café para todos. Sasuke estaba casi dormido, de modo que la joven se acerco a él, y se sentó a horcajadas sobre él. Los ojos de Sasuke se abrieron como platos, y cuando Sakura le beso, todo su sueño se evaporó, siendo sustituido por unas ganas locas de arrancarle la ropa.

\- ¡Eso es trampa! – les dijo Naruto. Sakura sonrió sobre los labios del azabache, se aparto de él, y se levantó.

\- Se estaba quedando dormido – le dijo Sakura como si nada – solo era una ayudita.

\- Es trampa – repitió Naruto. Entonces miró a Sasuke y le pregunto - ¿Ya estas despierto?

\- Sí. Y necesito una ducha – le dijo el azabache – fría.

\- Pues todos a sus casas – dijo Sakura riendo – tenemos clase en un par de horas.

Tras tomarse un café, cada uno se fue a su casa. Cuando llegaron a su pasillo, Sasuke abrió su puerta, y vio que Sakura no se movía.

\- ¿No vas a tu casa? – le preguntó el azabache.

\- Tengo que asegurarme de que no te duermes – le dijo Sakura. Luego abrió su puerta y cogió una bolsa rápidamente. Cerro de nuevo y empujó a Sasuke hacia su piso.

\- Voy a ducharme – le dijo el azabache avanzando hacía el baño. Sakura le siguió hasta el interior del baño. De modo que Sasuke se paró y se dio la vuelta - ¿Piensas ducharte conmigo?

\- Tengo que asegurarme de que no te duermes – le dijo Sakura con una sonrisa pícara.

\- Sakura, no he dormido. No me funciona la cabeza, así que no se si estas bromeando o no.

\- ¿Sabes? – le preguntó Sakura empezando a desnudarse – El sexo, ayuda a mantenerse despierto.

Sakura se metió en la ducha, y encendió el agua. Sasuke no se lo pensó dos veces, se quitó la ropa, y entro en la ducha.

Sakura le recibió con un beso en el cuello, y sus manos se aferraron a los hombros del azabache.

Sasuke la beso con necesidad, mientras sus manos exploraban las curvas de su vecina. Sakura gimió cuando la besó en el cuello, y Sasuke la pego completamente a la pared, y la levantó del suelo.

Las piernas de Sakura se enrollaron a la cadera del azabache, mientras se restregaban el uno contra el otro, devorándose a besos.

Sasuke empezaba a estar desesperado, de modo que se separó ligeramente, y en un hábil movimiento, la lleno por completo.

Empezó a mover las caderas lentamente, pero en cuanto Sakura empezó a gemir, incremento la velocidad.

Cuando Sakura se retorció entre sus brazos, presa de un orgasmo, la bajó al suelo y la hizo volverse.

Sakura apoyó su pecho en la pared, jadeando de placer, y Sasuke se pego a su espalda. Antes de dejarla reaccionar, la penetró desde atrás, provocando un siseo de placer en ella.

Sasuke la agarró por las muñecas, y las subió a la altura de la cabeza de ella. Le besó el cuello y la nuca, y cuando ella se retorció de placer, junto las manos de ella en la pared, sobre la cabeza se Sakura, sujetándolas con una sola mano. Su otra mano, se movió a la cadera de Sakura, separándola ligeramente de la pared para facilitar su acceso, y empezó a moverse cada vez más deprisa.

Cuando Sakura alcanzó el orgasmo de nuevo, gritó su nombre, y aquello provocó un gran placer en el azabache, que con un par de movimientos más, alcanzó el clímax.

Sasuke soltó a su vecina, que apoyó las manos en la pared tratando de recuperarse, mientras él mismo apoyó las manos en la pared, luchando por recuperar su ritmo respiratorio.

Cuando lograron volver a respirar normalmente, se dieron una corta ducha y salieron.

Se secaron y vistieron en silencio, y prepararon sus bolsas con sus libros.

\- ¿Un café? – le preguntó Sasuke cuando se sentaron en la barra.

\- Por favor – le dijo Sakura con una sonrisa - ¿Crees que aguantaras?

\- ¿Por quien me tomas? – le preguntó el azabache pasándole la taza de café caliente – Ya te lo dije, no pienso rendirme.

\- Bien – Sakura cogió el móvil y mandó un mensaje. Y unos segundos después, el móvil de Sasuke sonó.

\- Tiene el turno Ino – leyó el azabache levantando la ceja.

\- Que empiece el juego – le dijo Sakura con una sonrisa malvada, luego, en un rápido movimiento, le colocó una pulsera deportiva – Como no vamos a clase juntos, esto está conectado a mi móvil. Si te duermes, lo sabré.

\- Tomo nota…

Sasuke llevó a Sakura en moto, y se fue a sus clases.

* * *

A las 11 de la mañana, un mensaje de Ino entro en el grupo de telegram.

"RETO: Sasuke, tienes media hora para comprar flores, encontrar a Sakura donde este, y dárselas junto a un beso con lengua"

Sasuke resopló, y salió corriendo. Iba a perderse su siguiente clase, pero esto era lo que había.

Se subió a su moto, y condujo hasta la floristería. Compro un ramo de rosas rojas, y volvió a la facultad.

Sin pensarlo mucho, entró en el edificio de medicina y busco a su vecina. La encontró en el pasillo, mirando una lista de algo.

Se acercó a grandes pasos, la sujetó por el hombro para hacerla volverse, y le planto un beso con lengua que le cortó la respiración a Sakura. Luego le entrego el ramo, y salió corriendo de vuelta a sus clases.

Un par de minutos después, entro un mensaje de Sakura al grupo "Reto cumplido"

A la una del mediodía, otro mensaje de Ino entró al grupo.

"RETO: Sakura, tienes 15 minutos para encontrar a la persona que más te gusta besar, y abrazarla"

Sasuke acababa de aparcar para recoger a Sakura, y apenas estaba leyendo el mensaje, cuando Sakura se acercó a él, y le abrazo.

\- ¿Esto se juega así? – le preguntó el azabache abrazándola - ¿No debería preguntar verdad o reto?

\- No durante la semana. El que tiene turno, puede preguntar o directamente retar – le dijo Sakura, que aún no le había soltado.

\- Esa parte no me la contasteis. Pero no me quejo…

\- ¿Nos vamos? – le preguntó Sakura.

\- Claro – el azabache la observó, mientras la veía debatirse consigo misma. Pero tras unos segundos, Sakura le soltó y dio un paso atrás.

Sasuke mandó mensaje al grupo "Reto cumplido" y luego le dio el casco a Sakura.

Al llegar a casa, fueron al piso de Sasuke, y cada uno se puso a hacer sus deberes.

Apenas habían terminado, cuando Ino mando otro mensaje.

"RETO: Tenéis todos media hora para ir a la playa, y bañaros desnudos. ¡Quiero una foto!"

\- Se le va la olla – dijo Sakura levantándose - ¿Vamos en tu moto?

\- Joder, y solo es el primer día – le dijo Sasuke cogiendo las llaves – por cierto. Te he comprado un casco integral. Es verde.

\- ¿Me has comprado un casco? – le preguntó Sakura mientras el azabache sacaba el casco verde de una caja.

\- Es más seguro que el que usas. Y me apetecía – le dijo Sasuke entregándole el casco. – Vámonos, nos quedamos sin tiempo.

Sakura le dedicó una sonrisa, y antes de pensarlo se lanzó a su cuello. Le dio un beso, tierno y posesivo, y salió a saltitos del piso.

En apenas 20 minutos, estaban en la playa, desnudos y en el agua.

Las fotos entraron al grupo, y un mensaje de Ino entro al grupo.

"Reto cumplido. NUEVO RETO: Tenéis que dormir desnudos con la persona con la que estéis ahora mismo hasta mañana a las 7 de la mañana"

Sakura se rio con ganas. Empezaba a odiar a Ino. Se vistieron, y volvieron al piso de Sasuke.

Entraron a su habitación, y se desnudaron.

\- Joder, estoy muerto – le dijo Sasuke. Sakura le miró divertida – estas desnuda en mi habitación, y solo puedo pensar en dormir.

\- ¿Debo sentirme ofendida? – le preguntó Sakura divertida.

\- Ten compasión princesa. Te compensaré – le dijo Sasuke. Y Sakura tembló ligeramente.

\- Mas te vale – le dijo abrazándole. Tiró de él hacía la cama, y se tumbó. El azabache se tumbó a su lado, y cuando ella se puso de lado, se pego a su cuerpo y la abrazó.

\- Buenas noches preciosa – le dijo Sasuke antes de besar su hombro.

\- Que descanses…

Sasuke se durmió en apenas unos segundos, mientras Sakura se quedaba allí, entre sus brazos, sin poder dormirse.

Tardó dos horas en lograr dormirse, y cuando se despertó con la alarma a las 7 de la mañana, Sasuke la tenía completamente atrapada entre sus brazos.

* * *

Sakura se dio la vuelta como pudo, y besó los labios de Sasuke, que en apenas unos segundos la apretó contra su cuerpo.

\- Buenos días – le dijo con esa voz ronca que tanto le gustaba.

\- Buenos días. Son las 7 – le dijo ella. Luego le dio dos cortos besos en los labios – Voy a ducharme.

\- Haré café – le dijo Sasuke estirándose.

\- Eres el mejor – le dijo Sakura levantándose. Luego mandó un mensaje al grupo "Reto cumplido" y unos minutos después, todos los demás hicieron lo mismo.

Sakura se duchó, mientras las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas.

Sasuke le había comprado un casco, le había dicho que la quería, que no renunciaría a ella…

La llamaba princesa, la abrazaba toda la noche, y la miraba y tocaba como si fuera lo más precioso del mundo…

Y ella estaba llorando… Llorando porque él la quería. Y ella le quería a él.

"¿Qué voy a hacer ahora?" pensó Sakura "No quiero sufrir otra vez. No puedo con esto…"

Sakura salió de la ducha, se secó, y envuelta en la toalla volvió a la habitación de Sasuke.

Allí el azabache le dio una taza de café, y ella le besó como agradecimiento antes de poder pensarlo.

\- Voy a la ducha – le dijo Sasuke. Entonces le dio otro beso, y se dirigió a la puerta.

\- Gracias por el café – le dijo Sakura. El azabache le dedicó una sonrisa torcida y desapareció. Sakura cogió su móvil, y llamó a Ino y Hinata en llamada a tres.

\- ¿Qué ocurre Sakura? – preguntó Ino al descolgar.

\- Os odio – dijo Sakura.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado? – le preguntó Hinata.

\- Me ha comprado un casco para su moto – les dijo Sakura conteniendo las lágrimas – Me llama princesa, me abraza toda la noche, me toca y me besa como si fuera lo más precioso del mundo, y no puedo evitar besarle cada vez que le veo.

\- En otras palabras… - le dijo Ino.

\- Estoy jodida – les dijo Sakura. Luego soltó un largo suspiro y añadió – le quiero.

\- ¡Aleluya! – exclamó Hinata - ¡Ya era hora!

\- ¿Cuál es problema? – le preguntó Ino – Él te quiere…

\- Nos haremos daño – les dijo Sakura – Yo estoy rota…

\- De eso nada – le dijo Ino – Sasuke no es Sai. Y nunca te haría daño a propósito. Así que mueve el culo, dile que le quieres, y empieza a salir con él.

\- Pero recuérdale que tiene que terminar el juego – añadió Hina – Todos nuestros chicos lo han terminado.

\- ¡Alto! – les dice Sakura - ¡No pienso hacerlo!

\- ¡Claro que lo harás! – exclamó Ino – Vas a ser feliz o te vamos a matar.

\- Le haré daño – les dijo Sakura – No quiero hacerle daño…

\- Deja de decidir por mí – le dijo Sasuke que acabada de entrar a la habitación con una toalla ceñida a la cintura.

\- ¡Dile que le quieres! – le gritaron Ino y Hina al mismo tiempo. Y luego colgaron.

\- Sasuke…

\- ¡Basta! – exclamó el azabache – deja de decidir por mí. Deja de preocuparte de hacerme daño. Se donde me estoy metiendo y con quien, así que deja de decidir que no quieres hacerme daño. Si me haces daño es mi problema joder.

\- Te quiero – le dijo Sakura de golpe. Sasuke avanzó rápidamente, y se arrodilló ante ella.

\- Repite eso – le dijo el azabache.

\- Te quiero…

\- Otra vez

\- ¡No te rías de mí! – le dijo Sakura sonrojada.

\- Por favor…

\- Te quiero.

\- Yo también te quiero – le dijo Sasuke tras unos segundos.

\- Lo sé…

\- ¿Algo más que decir? – le preguntó Sasuke.

\- Quiero intentarlo…

\- ¿Intentar qué?

\- Estar… Ya sabes… Juntos – le dijo Sakura balbuceante.

\- Ya era hora – le dijo Sasuke. Luego la besó. Un beso tierno, cariñoso, y cargado de sentimiento.

\- Pero… Sasuke… Eso no… - Sakura intentaba hablar mientras Sasuke la besaba. Al final, le colocó las manos en el pecho para detenerle – Pero eso no te excluye del juego.

\- Eso no será un problema – le dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa de superioridad en la boca - ¿Algo más que decir? ¿O ya puedo devorar a mi novia?

\- Nada más que decir. Ya puedes devorar a tu novia – le dijo Sakura – pero solo tenemos media hora.

Sasuke gruño, y luego se apoderó de los labios de Sakura. En un solo movimiento, le quitó la toalla y la empujó hasta tumbarla en la cama.

Besó sus labios, su cuello, sus pechos, su vientre, sus muslos… Y mientras Sakura gemía de placer, hundió su cabeza entre sus piernas.

Sakura contuvo la respiración cuando el azabache lamió su centro de placer. Pero en cuanto Sasuke empezó a lamer y mordisquear, empezó a gemir mientras se aferraba a las sabanas luchando por respirar.

Sasuke la torturó con sus placenteras caricias, hasta que Sakura se retorció, mientras gritaba de placer, presa de un gran orgasmo.

Sin dejarla recuperarse, subió por su cuerpo, y le besó el cuello, mientras la llenaba por completo.

Sakura enroscó las piernas a la cadera del azabache, y se sujetó desesperada a sus hombros. Cada movimiento de su compañero le provocaba un placer increíble, y en apenas unas embestidas, otro orgasmo la invadió. Sasuke no dejó de moverse, mientras ella se retorcía de placer, y en unos movimientos más se derramó en su interior.

Se tumbaron el uno al lado del otro, jadeantes y completamente complacidos.

\- Creo que necesitamos otra ducha – dijo Sasuke riendo.

\- Aun me debes 24 horas de sexo ¿Lo sabes no? – le dijo Sakura levantándose.

\- Ponme un reto – le dijo Sasuke divertido.

Se ducharon, se prepararon, y fueron al campus en moto.

* * *

Al llegar, Sakura se bajó de la moto, mientras Sasuke se quitaba el casco. Ella le dio un beso, y se colocó el casco en el codo. Sasuke le sonrió, y le palmeó el culo cuando se dio la vuelta.

La vio alejarse, se puso el casco, y mientras se marchaba, vio a Karin observando a Sakura.

Pero ella ya estaba entrando en el edificio, de modo que lo ignoró.

A las 9 un mensaje de Sakura entró al grupo. "Hinata tiene el turno"

En apenas dos segundos Hina mando un mensaje "Sakura ¿Verdad o reto?"

Sakura supo lo que iba a preguntar, de modo que contestó "Verdad"

La respuesta de Hinata fue inmediata "¿Cuál es la situación actual entre Sasuke y tú?"

Sakura estaba a punto de entrar en clase, de modo que no tenía mucho tiempo. Decidió ser directa y concreta "Chico quiere a chica, chica quiere a chico, chicos están juntos"

Ella entró en clase, mientras dos mensajes entraban al grupo. El primero de Hina "¿Es cierto Sasuke?" el segundo de Sasuke "Cierto"

Dos clases después, otro mensaje de Hinata entró al grupo "RETO: Sasuke, secuestra a Sakura y dale la mejor cita romántica del mundo"

Sakura se tensó al leer el mensaje. Si la pillaban haciendo pellas, podía tener problemas con su beca…

Pero el mensaje no daba tiempo para hacer el reto… Igual Sasuke esperaba a que terminara las clases.

La siguiente clase de Sakura, era en edificio de al lado. Y cuando salió a la calle, vio perfectamente el Twingo de Sasuke aparcado frente a las escaleras.

Sasuke se acercó a ella por detrás, y la levantó del suelo pegándola a su pecho.

\- Quedas secuestrada – le dijo el azabache.

\- ¡Sasuke! Tengo clases – le dijo Sakura riendo.

\- Nadie nos ve – le dijo el azabache metiéndola en el coche. Le dio la vuelta al coche y se metió dentro – He traído mi Twingo, dijiste que era perfecto para una cita romántica.

\- Lo dije…

Sasuke la llevó al campo de rugby, y allí había preparado algo de comer, bebidas, y música.

Le dijo que allí había empezado todo, y aquello le pareció lo más romántico que nadie había hecho por ella.

Pasaron el resto de la mañana allí, y luego Sasuke la llevo a casa. Mientras subían en el ascensor, Sakura mando un mensaje al grupo "Reto cumplido"

Cuando abrieron la puerta del ascensor, frente al apartamento de Sakura, cuya puerta estaba abierta, estaba un guardia de seguridad del campus.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó Sakura.

\- ¿Es usted Sakura Haruno? – le preguntó el guardia.

\- Sí.

\- El director la espera dentro – le dijo el guardia. Sakura entró en el piso, y Sasuke intentó seguirla, pero el guardia no le dejo – Solo la señorita. Este piso es propiedad de la universidad.

\- Siéntese señorita Haruno – le dijo el director. Ella se sentó en el sillón, completamente tensa.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? – le preguntó Sakura.

\- Lamento informarte de que has perdido tu beca completa – le dijo el director.

\- ¡¿Qué?! – pregunto Sakura - ¿Por qué?

\- Consumo de alcohol dentro del campus en horario lectivo – le dijo el director – aparte de entrada ilegal a un recinto restringido. Eso son dos faltas graves.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo? – Sakura no era capaz de articular una frase coherente.

\- Lo lamento, pero tenemos pruebas graficas. – le dijo el director – Tiene 24 horas para llevarse todas sus cosas del piso. Y 48 horas para pagar los gastos detallados en la factura que tiene en la barra. De lo contrario deberá abandonar la universidad.

\- Entiendo – le dijo Sakura completamente deprimida. El director se fue con el guardia, mientras Sasuke entraba al piso.

\- Sakura…

\- Te dije que me las pagarías – le dijo Karin desde la puerta – espero que hayas disfrutado de la cita pelo chicle. Porque en dos días serás historia en esta universidad.

\- ¡Karin! – Sakura se levantó como una furia, dispuesta a matar a Karin. Pero Sasuke la detuvo sujetándola por el brazo.

\- Lárgate Karin – le dijo el azabache con voz gélida – y no vuelvas a acercarte a nosotros.

\- Lo hago por tu bien Sasuke – le dijo Karin, y acto seguido se marcho cerrando la puerta del piso de un portazo.

\- ¡Santo dios! – exclamo Sakura que estaba leyendo la factura – no hay forma de que pueda pagar esto…

\- Cálmate Sakura – le dijo el azabache abrazándola, ya que ella había empezado a temblar y las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas.

\- He perdido la beca Sasuke… No podré estudiar medicina aquí… Y perderé todo el año… Tendré que buscar otra universidad, conseguir otra beca… No puedo hacerlo Sasuke – le dijo Sakura mientras empezaba a llorar violentamente – Lo he invertido todo en venir aquí… y lo he perdido todo…


	7. Cap 7: El Salvador Sasuke Uchiha

**Capítulo 7: El Salvador Sasuke Uchiha**

\- Princesa intenta respirar – le dijo Sasuke – vas a ahogarte.

\- Al menos acabarían mis problemas – le dijo Sakura. Pero aún así, inspiro profundamente varias veces, hasta normalizar su respiración. – Tengo que llamar a mi abuela… No le hará gracia que tenga que volver…

\- Sakura, para un momento – le pidió el azabache. La empujó hasta sentarla en el sofá, y se sentó a su lado – te estas rindiendo.

\- ¿Qué más puedo hacer? – le preguntó Sakura teniéndole la factura de la universidad – Yo no puedo pagar todo esto. Y ya no hablemos de un piso o del material…

\- Encontraremos una forma…

\- ¿Vas a conducir el coche de la huida cuando atraque un banco? – le preguntó Sakura irónica – No tengo ingresos para pedir un préstamo universitario. Mi única opción era esta beca.

\- Los padres de Naruto se ofrecieron a prestarte el dinero…

\- ¡No! – exclamó Sakura – No puedo aceptar eso.

\- ¿Y si te lo presto yo? – le preguntó el azabache. Sakura levantó una ceja sorprendida. – Itachi me ha devuelto la mitad de la empresa, y del dinero de los Uchiha… Puedo permitírmelo.

\- Sasuke, no puedo aceptar eso – le dijo Sakura mirando al suelo – Es mucho dinero…

\- Se lo que cuesta princesa, estudio aquí…

\- Pero hablamos de los cinco años de carrera, de un piso, de los recibos, el material… Es mucho más de lo que pone esa factura – le dijo Sakura con ansiedad en la voz – La beca de las animadoras apenas si me da para pagar los recibos y comprar comida… Es demasiado.

\- A ver Sakura, soy un Uchiha – le dijo Sasuke un poco incómodo – no es que me encante esa idea… Es decir, ese apellido va unido a una corporación multimillonaria y a mucho poder y dinero… Algo que no me entusiasma… Ya has visto como se comporta la gente por eso. O como Karin, queriendo adueñarse de ello, o como muchos otros, lamiéndome el culo para ganar mis favores… Pero la cosa, es que tengo dinero de sobras.

\- Pero no sé cuándo podría devolvértelo – le dijo Sakura – puedo buscar trabajo para los días que no entreno con las animadoras, y los fines de semana…

\- ¡Claro que no! – le dijo Sasuke enfadado – Tienes que tener tiempo para estudiar y divertirte Sakura. No necesito ese dinero. Ya me lo devolverás cuando seas médico y ganes dinero.

\- Pero Sasuke… Tengo que dejar el apartamento en 24 horas…

\- Podemos meter tus cosas en mi piso por ahora – le dijo Sasuke. Estaba claro que iba a acorralarla.

\- No hay espacio suficiente Sasuke… Tu piso está a tope…

\- Deja de darle vueltas princesa – le dijo Sasuke apretándole la mano – Deja en mi piso lo que necesites. Y luego buscamos un piso más grande.

\- ¿Buscamos? – le preguntó Sakura alucinada.

\- ¿Por qué no? – le preguntó Sasuke como si nada.

\- ¿Vivir juntos?

\- Compartir piso – le dijo Sasuke – Podemos buscar un piso con dos habitaciones y compartirlo. Así el alquiler y los recibos serían más baratos… Porque tengo la impresión de que vas a anotar cada centavo que te preste para devolvérmelo todo con intereses cuando termines la carrera.

\- No he aceptado tu préstamo aún…

\- Pero vas a hacerlo, o traeré a Ino y a Hina para que te convenzan – le dijo Sasuke divertido.

\- No es necesario llegar a esos extremos – le dijo Sakura frunciendo el ceño y con mala cara – Pero Sasuke, acabamos de empezar a salir… Si ocurre algo, si nos peleamos, o lo que sea… No quiero hacerme ilusiones para luego perderlo todo… Otra vez…

\- Sakura, te ofrezco este préstamo como amigo – le dijo el azabache – Si te hace sentir mejor, podemos redactar un contrato, hacer cuentas, y te pasaré todo el dinero de golpe. Así ocurra lo que ocurra, tendrás tu contrato y nuestro préstamo no correrá peligro.

\- Es una idea… Pero no tengo muy claro todos los gastos que puedo tener en cinco años de carrera…

\- Para eso existen los contables – le dijo Sasuke divertido – Acepta la oferta Sakura.

\- Está bien. Pero quiero ese contrato, y quiero un desglose.

\- Vale – Sasuke le dio un beso, y sacó su móvil – Llama a los chicos. Tendrán que ayudarnos a llevar tus cosas a mi piso. Yo voy a quedar con el contable para mañana, solo tienes 48 horas para pagar… Cuando eso esté resuelto, podemos empezar a buscar un piso.

\- Esta bien. – Sakura se levantó, abrazó a Sasuke y le dio un ligero beso. Pero el azabache no estuvo de acuerdo, y le planto un señor beso, posesivo e intenso, antes de soltarla.

Sasuke se alejó de ella, y empezó a hablar por el móvil, de modo que Sakura hizo una llamada grupal a Ino, Hina, Shika y Naruto.

\- Hola a todos – dijo Sakura una vez todos hubieron contestado.

\- ¿Qué ocurre Sakura? – le preguntó Ino.

\- Karin acaba de conseguir que pierda mi beca completa. Tengo 24 horas para abandonar mi piso, y 48 horas para abonar todos los gastos de este año. – soltó Sakura de golpe.

\- ¡Dios mío! – Exclamó Hina

\- ¡Que no cunda el pánico! – dijo Sakura alzando la voz – Sasuke va a prestarme el dinero. Está hablando ahora con el contable para que mañana hagamos cuentas, un desglose de gastos para los próximos cinco años, y firmemos el contrato.

\- ¿Y el piso? – le preguntó Hina mientras Ino soltaba algo incomprensible.

\- Por eso os llamo. Necesito que vengáis. – les dijo Sakura – vamos a meter mis cosas en casa de Sasuke por ahora.

\- ¿Por ahora? – le preguntó Naruto.

\- Luego buscaremos un piso para compartir… - les dijo Sakura.

\- ¡¿Vais a vivir juntos?! – le preguntó Ino casi gritando.

\- A compartir piso… Uno con dos habitaciones – le dijo Sakura suspirando.

\- ¿Por qué no mis padres? – le preguntó Naruto - ¿Por qué Sasuke?

\- Porque él me dejará devolverlo. Y no lo hace por una deuda imaginaria con mis padres – le dijo Sakura sinceramente.

\- Estaremos ahí en media hora – le dijo Shika hablando por primera vez. Sus amigos colgaron, y Sasuke se acercó a ella con una sonrisa.

\- El contable estará aquí mañana a las tres – le dijo – ¿Te va bien verdad?

\- Claro. Mi ultima clase termina a la una. Los chicos estarán aquí en media hora.

\- Pues empecemos a recoger – le dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa.

\- Sobre el juego… Creo que vamos a suspenderlo – le dijo Sakura entrando a su habitación seguida de Sasuke.

\- Bueno, podemos jugar el año que viene otra vez – le dijo Sasuke.

\- ¿Volverás a jugar? – le preguntó Sakura mientras ponía las cajas sobre la cama.

\- Es importante para ti – le contestó Sasuke empezando a montar las cajas.

\- Gracias – le dijo Sakura abrazándole por la espalda. Sasuke soltó la caja y se dio la vuelta. Le dio un beso a Sakura, y sus labios bajaron a su cuello. Cuando Sakura gimió ligeramente, el azabache se apartó de ella como si quemara.

\- Céntrate Sakura – le dijo el azabache divertido.

Durante media hora, montaron las cajas y empezaron a guardar las cosas de Sakura.

Cuando los chicos llegaron, habían traído maletas, lo que le arrancó una sonrisa a Sakura.

El grupo dedicó toda la tarde a la mudanza. Guardaron todas las cosas de Sakura en cajas y maletas, y las metieron en el piso de Sasuke como pudieron.

Sasuke sorprendió a Sakura cuando empezó a comparar muebles. Al final, se quedaron con el sofá de Sakura, así como con sus taburetes para la barra.

Ino decidió dejar todos los muebles en el piso, aunque primero los pateó un poco como represalia contra la universidad.

Cuando por fin terminaron, el piso de Sasuke estaba atestado. Lleno de cajas y maletas por todos lados.

\- Bien, ya nos vamos – dijo Ino – espero que encontréis un piso pronto. Porque aquí no hay quien se mueva.

\- Gracias por venir chicos – les dijo Sakura abrazando a cada uno de ellos. Los chicos se marcharon, y Sakura se las arregló para sentarse en el sofá.

\- No se donde vamos a meter al contable mañana – le dijo Sasuke resoplando.

\- Lo siento Sasuke – le dijo ella – no queda espacio para nada… He invadido tu casa con mis cosas…

\- No pasa nada. Es solo que es un poco agobiante con tantas cajas y maletas por en medio – Sasuke le dedicó una sonrisa, y tiró de su brazo hasta que ella se encontró sentada entre las piernas de él, y entre sus brazos.

\- Lo sé… De verdad que no hay donde ponerse…

\- Bueno, deberías vaciar al menos tus cajas de ropa y baño.

\- ¿Y donde pretendes que lo meta? – le preguntó Sakura apoyándose en su pecho.

\- ¿En el armario y el baño? Digo yo vamos… Te haré un hueco para parte de tus cosas… - Sasuke le dio un beso en la cabeza – Tendrás que seguir viviendo hasta que encontremos un piso. Porque, a pesar de que me encanta verte desnuda, no quiero que los demás te vean.

\- Si no encontramos donde sentarnos mañana con el contable, eso dará igual. Porque no podrás hacerme el préstamo – bromeó Sakura.

\- ¿Estas asustada? – le pregunto Sasuke. Ella solo asintió levemente – Yo también. No tenía planeado que esto fuera tan rápido.

\- Lo siento…

\- Deja de disculparte princesa. Esto ha sido idea mía ¿Recuerdas? Solo hay que hacerte un hueco para tus cosas hasta que encontremos un piso más grande – Sasuke la abrazó más fuerte – Nos acostumbraremos. Y mañana me encargaré de hacerte espacio para tus cosas y de recuperar la mesa y unas sillas de debajo de las cajas.

\- ¿Y tus clases?

\- Me las saltaré.

\- ¡No! – exclamó Sakura – No puedes perder clases por mi culpa.

\- Intenta impedirlo. Venga Sakura, puede que tardemos un poco en encontrar otro piso. No podemos estar rodeados de cajas y con tus cosas sin acceso hasta entonces.

\- La que se ha liado con mi maldito juego…

\- Venga ya. Yo he decidido llevarte al campo de futbol. No lo he pensado… No he pensado en la beca… Solo en que allí nos dimos el primer beso…

\- Lo sé. No es culpa tuya. Ha sido muy bonito por tu parte.

\- ¿Qué harás con Karin? – le preguntó Sasuke.

\- Acabar con ella – le dijo Sakura con odio en la voz – pero primero tengo que arreglar este desastre… Y luego, la destrozare.

\- Cuenta conmigo – le dijo Sasuke – Pero ahora deberías meterte en la cama. Es tarde, y mañana madrugas.

\- ¿No te acuestas? – le preguntó Sakura sorprendida.

\- Voy a ver la tele un poco.

\- Vale. – Sakura se levantó y le dio un beso a Sasuke antes de entrar en la habitación.

Se dio una rápida ducha y se puso una de las camisetas de Sasuke. Su ropa no estaba disponible aún…

Se metió en la cama, pegándose al lado derecho, ya que, por el surco Sasuke prefería el izquierdo, cansada como estaba, se durmió en unos segundos.

* * *

A las 7 de la mañana, Sakura alargo la mano para detener la alarma de su móvil, y se dio cuenta de que Sasuke la tenía inmovilizada entre sus brazos.

Y no pudo evitar que una sonrisa apareciera en su cara.

Se estiró tanto como pudo, y al final logró coger el móvil y apagar a alarma.

\- Buenos días – dijo Sasuke con voz áspera y ronca.

\- Siento haberte despertado – le dijo Sakura dándose la vuelta.

\- No pasa nada Sakura…

\- Vuelve a dormir. Procuraré no hacer ruido – le dijo Sakura. Le dio un corto beso, y se levantó de la cama. Al salir de la habitación, casi se cayó al suelo.

\- ¿Ya me he ganado un buen beso? – le preguntó Sasuke tras abrir la puerta tras ella.

\- ¿A que hora te acostaste? – le preguntó Sakura mirando a su alrededor. Sasuke había desecho todas las cajas, y había colocado sus cosas por el piso de una forma bastante aceptable.

\- A las cuatro de la mañana – le dijo Sasuke encogiéndose de hombros – Pero he deshecho todas las cajas, y las maletas. Y he conseguido colocarlo todo. Esta todo un poco apretado… Y hay dos maletas con objetos decorativos de los dos, y otras dos con la ropa de invierno que tenemos. Pero son las mías, de modo que podremos devolverles a los chicos las suyas.

\- ¿Qué haces despierto? Vuelve a la cama a la de ya… Solo has dormido 3 horas – le dijo Sakura empujándole.

\- Sobreviviré Sakura… Voy a llevarte a clase…

\- De eso nada. Iré andando.

\- ¡Sakura!

\- ¿Qué? – preguntó Sakura – Te has quedado hasta las 4 de la mañana para colocar mis cosas. Solo para que yo me sienta bien… Y encima yo te despierto…

\- ¿Y si te callas un poco? – Sasuke le rodeó la cintura, y la pego a su cuerpo. Se apoderó de sus labios, y exploró su boca con la lengua. Sakura se pegó a él, y se aferró a sus hombros, dejando que Sasuke hiciera con ella lo que quisiera. Cuando por fin se separaron, Sasuke le dedicó una sonrisa torcida antes de decirle – ¿Sabes llevar un ciclomotor?

\- Sí – le dijo ella confundida.

\- Bien. Coge mi moto para ir a clase.

\- No hace falta Sasuke…

\- Esa es la cosa. – le dijo Sasuke con una risa – Creo que no tienes mucha experiencia en relaciones de pareja sanas.

\- Auch – dijo Sakura con gesto de dolor – eso ha sido un golpe bajo.

\- Lo siento – le dijo Sasuke riendo – Pero las cosas no se hacen porque sea necesario, se hace porque quieres hacerlo. Solo porque quieres a la otra persona.

\- Es que siento que estoy abusando de ti…

\- Esta noche me lo cobraré, de eso puedes estar segura – le dijo Sasuke antes de darle un corto beso – Ve a ducharte. Haré café.

\- Deberías acostarte…

\- Tengo toda la mañana para dormir nena. Ve a ducharte, hago café, y te vas con mi moto – le dijo Sasuke – O me ducho contigo, y te llevo a clases. Y entonces dormiré menos.

\- ¿Y un combinado? – le preguntó Sakura mordiéndose el labio – Te duchas conmigo, haces café mientras me visto, y me voy a clase con tu moto mientras tu duermes.

\- Creo que alguien me hecho de menos ayer por la noche – le dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa. – Por cierto, estas muy sexy con mi camiseta.

\- Vale, haz café. Me voy a la ducha creído.

Sakura se dio la vuelta con todo el orgullo que le quedaba, y se metió en el baño.

Se quitó la ropa y se metió en la ducha. Estaba tan enfadada con Sasuke por esa sonrisa de superioridad, que no se dio cuenta de que la había seguido a la ducha hasta que sus manos tocaron su piel.

Sakura se dio la vuelta rápidamente, y se encontró con la sonrisa de Sasuke.

El azabache se pego a su cuerpo, obligándola a pegar su espalda a la pared.

Sakura estaba aún enfadada, de modo que le puso las manos en el pecho e intento empujarle, pero Sasuke no se movió.

Acercó sus labios al cuello de Sakura, y sonrió al ver como se tensaba. Besó su cuello, su mentón, y mordisqueó el lóbulo de su oreja.

Sakura emitió un suave gemido, y sintió como el azabache sonreía contra su piel.

\- Te odio – le dijo Sakura – esto es chantaje.

\- Tu cuerpo no opina lo mismo – le dijo Sasuke con la voz ronca – Me encanta como reaccionas cada vez que te toco.

\- Genial… - Le dijo Sakura desviando la mirada – Me encanta ser tu diversión.

\- ¿Diversión? Es solo que es bueno para mi autoestima – le dijo Sasuke mientras besaba su hombro, provocando un escalofrío. Entonces cogió una de las manos de Sakura, y la colocó en su entrepierna. Sakura abrió los ojos como platos al sentir su erección. Sasuke la beso, y le dedicó una sonrisa torcida - ¿Qué tal tu autoestima?

\- Mucho mejor ahora – le dijo Sakura con una sonrisa.

Sakura se puso de puntillas, y se apoderó de los labios del azabache. Sus manos subieron a los hombros de él, y se aferraron a ellos para sentirlo más cerca.

Sasuke gruño contra su boca, y la levantó del suelo. Antes de que ella pudiera reaccionar, ya la había llenado por completo.

Sakura siseó de placer, y se agarró con fuerza a la espalda de Sasuke.

Cuando el azabache empezó a moverse, Sakura se sorprendió de cuanto había añorado el cuerpo de Sasuke.

Cada caricia, cada movimiento, y cada sonido, le arrancaba gemidos de placer.

Sasuke besaba su cuello, sus hombros, y su pecho… Y demostraba una fuerza increíble, al sujetarla solo con una mano, mientras la otra exploraba las curvas de Sakura.

Cuando el azabache la besó, Sakura se apoderó de su boca con una necesidad tangible. Sasuke empezó a moverse cada vez más deprisa, y en apenas unos movimientos, se retorció entre los brazos del azabache, presa de un gran orgasmo. Pero Sasuke no se detuvo, siguió moviéndose de forma frenética hasta que el mismo alcanzó el orgasmo.

Sasuke se aferró al cuerpo de Sakura mientras una de sus manos se sujetaba con fuerza a la barra de la ducha.

Sakura puso los pies en el suelo con dificultad, y trató de sujetar a Sasuke, que parecía haber perdido las fuerzas completamente.

\- ¿Todo bien? – le preguntó Sakura aún luchando por normalizar su respiración.

\- Joder… ha sido… increíble – le dijo Sasuke mientras apoyaba su espalda en la pared. Atrajo a Sakura, y la abrazo mientras le decía – Te quiero.

\- Yo también te quiero – Sakura se separó de él, y cogió el champú – Pero tengo que ducharme. O llegaré tarde.

\- Haré café – le dijo Sasuke mientas se daba un golpe de agua.

\- ¿Qué hora es? – preguntó Sakura cuando Sasuke salió de la ducha.

\- Las 7.40 – le dijo el azabache – date prisa o no llegarás.

Sakura se duchó a todo correr, se secó el pelo con una toalla, se peino y con la toalla ajustada al cuerpo volvió a la habitación de Sasuke.

El armario estaba abierto, y Sakura vio que su ropa estaba colocada allí. Sasuke le había cedido medio armario.

Mientras no podía dejar de sonreír, se puso la ropa interior y unos tejanos negros con una camiseta sin mangas blanca.

Al salir de nuevo, Sasuke la recibió con un café.

\- Te quedan diez minutos – le dijo Sasuke - ¿Tu primera clase es a las 8 no?

\- 8.15 – le dijo Sakura tomándose el café de un trago - ¿Hora?

\- 7.55 hoy vas muy justa…

\- ¿De quien será la culpa? – le preguntó Sakura divertida.

\- ¿A qué hora volverás? – le pregunto el azabache.

\- A la una y media estaré aquí. Traeré algo de comer.

\- Me voy a dormir – le dijo Sasuke mientras le tendía las llaves de la moto. Sakura las cogió, y le dio un beso antes de salir corriendo.

Sakura fue hasta la moto, y la observó un momento. Hacía ya un año que no llevaba una, pero solo era un ciclomotor…

* * *

La chica se fue a la universidad, y aparcó la moto en el parquin para motos. Corrió hasta las escaleras, y vio a Ino en la puerta esperándola. La saludó con la mano, y empezó a subir las escaleras.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? – le preguntó Karin cortándole el paso.

\- ¿Tu qué crees? – le soltó ella irónica.

\- ¿Disfrutar de tus dos últimos días de clases? – le preguntó Karin con malicia.

\- ¿Quién ha dicho que me voy a ir? – Sakura le dedico una sonrisa cruel, y luego se dio la vuelta mientras decía – Ya pasaremos cuentas tu y yo pelirroja. Estaré aquí mucho tiempo, tiempo que pienso invertir en destruirte.

\- ¡No puedes pagar este sitio! – le gritó Karin roja por la rabia.

\- ¿Qué te apuestas? – Le dijo Sakura, y sin dar tiempo a replica, entró en el edificio con Ino.

\- ¿Vamos a destruirla? – le preguntó Ino divertida.

\- Hasta que no quede nada de ella – le dijo Sakura con odio.

\- Ya iba siendo hora…

\- El juego queda suspendido – le dijo Sakura – lo intentaremos de nuevo el año que viene.

\- Eso era obvio – le dijo Ino.

\- Y pienso invertir cada segundo libre en acabar con Karin – le dijo Sakura - ¿Cuento contigo?

\- ¿Tienes que preguntar? – le dijo Ino divertida – El trio infernal va a acabar con Karin. Y nuestros chicos ayudaran si no quieren sufrir nuestra ira.

Las chicas pasaron de clase en clase durante toda la mañana, y a la una, cuando terminó su ultima clase, salieron del edificio.

Ino acompaño a Sakura hasta la moto de Sasuke, y cuando la vio sacar las llaves la miró divertida.

\- ¿Te ha dejado su moto? – le preguntó divertida.

\- Sí. Y se ha pasado toda la noche colocando mis cosas – le dijo Sakura con una sonrisa – es un amor.

\- Debes ser muy especial para él. Es decir, se ha ocupado de que te sientas aceptada en su piso, te deja su moto, debe de quererte mucho.

\- Eso creo…

\- Ay no… No se permite asustarse – le dijo Ino – tú le quieres ¿No?

\- Si – Sakura le dedico una sonrisa – Estoy enamorada de él. Y cuando pienso que no puede ser más perfecto…

\- Te presta su moto – le dijo Ino divertida.

\- Exacto…

\- Vete a casa – le dijo Ino abrazándola – creo que tienes una cita con un contable.

\- Es cierto…

\- Es muy poco romántico ¿Lo sabes verdad? – le soltó Ino.

\- Lo sé. Pero es lo más seguro. – le dijo Sakura – si algo no sale bien, no tendremos problemas con el préstamo.

\- ¿Asumes que algo no irá bien?

\- No. Espero que todo funcione. Pero hablamos de mi carrera – le dijo Sakura – no quiero que algo suceda y tenga que renunciar a esta universidad.

\- No va a dejarte…

\- Eso no lo sabes. – le dijo Sakura – además, soy la experta en arruinar las cosas. ¿Sabes? Esta mañana me ha dicho algo que es cierto.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Que no tengo idea de cómo es una relación de pareja sana. – le dijo Sakura encogiéndose de hombros – es muy posible que lo joda todo… Es decir, tengo mis traumas. No se me da bien abrirme a nadie, y no se me da bien aceptar que la gente haga cosas por mí…

\- Aprenderás – le dijo Ino – creo que Sasuke será un gran maestro.

\- Si no se cansa antes… Venga Ino, sabes como soy – le dijo Sakura – mis cambios de humor, mis neuras, mi mal humor cuando me deprimo…

\- ¡Venga ya! Sasuke también tendrá sus cosas – le dijo Ino – Eso es una pareja Sakura. Se aprende lo bueno y lo malo, y si se quiere a la otra persona, se acepta y se aprende a vivir con ello.

\- Ya, ya… Pues eso… Que no tengo ni idea de cómo hacer eso – le dijo Sakura con un suspiro – me marcho a casa.

\- Bien – le dijo Ino con una sonrisa. Y fue cuando Sakura se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho.

Se abrazaron y Sakura se subió a la moto. Paró un momento a comprar comida china, y volvió al piso de Sasuke.

* * *

Cuando entró por la puerta, eran las dos del medio día. Sakura se dio cuenta de que Sasuke había acabado de colocar las cosas, y de que las maletas ya no estaban. Dejó la comida en la barra, y cotilleó un poco por el piso.

Sasuke había apilado sus cuatro maletas, con cosas de ambos dentro, en la esquina del salón. Y las maletas de los chicos, así como las cajas, habían desaparecido.

Sakura miró por todo el salón, la cocina y el baño, y se dio cuenta de que Sasuke había terminado de colocar sus cosas, y ya no parecía todo amontonado.

Entró en el dormitorio, y se dio cuenta de que allí también estaba todo perfectamente colocado. De golpe, aquella era su casa. Y todo gracias al dios griego que estaba dormido en la cama.

Lo que más la sorprendió, fue que Sasuke estaba en el lado derecho de la cama. Con la cabeza completamente hundida en su almohada.

Se acercó a la cama, y se sentó junto a Sasuke. Antes de darse cuenta, estaba acariciando el pelo del azabache. Sus manos se movieron a los pómulos, de ahí a los labios, y de ahí de nuevo al pelo.

Sasuke abrió los ojos, y la miró un poco confundido.

\- Buenos días – le dijo Sasuke con la voz áspera.

\- Son las dos del medio día…

\- ¿Has llegado tarde?

\- Un poco. Además, he estado cotilleando un poco. – le dijo Sakura – has terminado de colocarlo todo…

\- Y le he devuelto las maletas a Shika – le dijo Sasuke tirando de ella hasta tumbarla junto a él en la cama. Sasuke pegó su cabeza al cuello de Sakura, e inspiró profundamente.

\- ¿Me estás olisqueando? – le preguntó Sakura divertida.

\- Me gusta como hueles…

\- He traído comida – le dijo Sakura con una sonrisa – Y el contable vendrá en menos de una hora.

\- Vaaale – le dijo Sasuke. Luego le dio un largo beso, y por fin se levantó.

Comieron charlando de tonterías, y a las 3 en punto, el contable de los Uchiha llamó a su puerta.

Durante dos horas, hicieron cuentas para los próximos 5 años. Al final, a Sakura le daba tantas vueltas la cabeza, que ya no era capaz de leer un documento más.

Cuando el contable escribió la cifra final, Sakura no era capaz de saber si era correcto o no.

Sasuke había insistido en que se añadiera un dinero para imprevistos y caprichos, y aunque a Sakura no le había hecho mucha gracia, lo había aceptado al final.

Sasuke había modificado la cantidad final, a la alza, tras hacer unas sumas. Y el contable había estado conforme.

Tras terminar de completar los datos del contrato de préstamo, con los nombres completos y números de cuenta, y los intereses que debía pagar Sakura. Que eran completamente ridículos en opinión de Sakura. Por fin firmaron en contrato, y el contable le anunció que recibiría el dinero en ocho horas.

Sakura se quedó completamente sorprendida, no sabía que podía hacerse una transferencia tan deprisa…

Pero lo agradeció, porque debía pagar lo gastos del primer año en apenas 24 horas.

\- No ha sido tan grave ¿Verdad? – le preguntó Sasuke.

\- No estoy segura de haber entendido la mitad. Había tantos números… Que al final todo me daba vueltas – le dijo Sakura sentándose en el sofá.

\- Por eso tenemos un contable – le dijo Sasuke. Entonces desvió la mirada, y añadió – me refiero a la empresa… Es decir… No quería insinuar…

\- Lo he entendido Sasuke – le dijo ella con un suspiro.

\- Lo siento…

\- ¿Por qué? – preguntó Sakura – has hecho un comentario ambiguo y te has sentido mal por si yo entendía que hablabas de nosotros en plural. Tranquilo… no lo he pensado siquiera.

\- ¿Por qué no lo has pensado?

\- Porque acabamos de empezar a salir – le dijo Sakura – es muy pronto para empezar a hablar de nosotros. O de nuestras cosas.

\- Vamos a compartir un piso nena – le dijo Sasuke.

\- Exacto. No vamos a vivir juntos, vamos a compartir un piso. – le dijo Sakura levantándose – cada uno pondrá su parte del dinero para los gastos del piso, y cada uno tendrá su vida. Así que hablar de lo que tenemos en plural, no es acertado.

\- Eres mi chica Sakura – le dijo Sasuke – hay un nosotros.

\- Hay un nosotros si hablamos de pareja, pero no hay un nosotros si hablamos de objetos, dinero, o contables. Sobre todo, porque el contable es de las empresas Uchiha. Y la última vez que lo comprobé, yo no era una Uchiha.

\- Vale, pero vamos a compartir un piso… Habrá un nosotros en cuestión de cosas. Es decir, cada uno tendrá sus cosas, pero también habrá cosas comunes…

\- Habrá, esa es la palabra clave – le dijo Sakura mientras se movía a la cocina para ponerse un café – tiempo verbal futuro.

\- Te estoy asustando… ¿Verdad?

\- No. Solo quiero dejar las cosas claras – le dijo Sakura volviendo con dos tazas de café – bueno… puede que…

\- Un poco – le dijo Sasuke cogiendo la taza – lo siento… Es que, no se porque, pero me sale de forma natural hablar de un nosotros.

\- Eso si que me asusta – le dijo Sakura que se había sentado en la otra punta del sofá – Apenas hemos empezado a salir, pero tú ya hablas de nosotros, y de nuestras cosas.

\- Tengo la impresión de que debería disculparme de nuevo…

\- Solo necesito que tengas paciencia – le dijo Sakura – con Sai, todo fue muy rápido. Y me da miedo… Porque cuando me lo creí, se acostó con otra en nuestra cama…

\- Porque era idiota – le dijo Sasuke tirando de ella. La sentó entre sus piernas, y la abrazó con fuerza – Nadie en su sano juicio haría nada para perderte una vez te ha conseguido.

\- Creo que Sai no recibió esa circular – le dijo Sakura con ironía.

\- Yo no soy Sai…

\- Y doy gracias a dios por ello – le dijo Sakura apoyándose en el pecho del azabache – pero necesito un poco de tiempo para acostumbrarme.

\- No hay problema. Pero debes entender que yo también necesito un poco de tiempo para aprender lo que te asusta y lo que no.

\- No tienes que hacer nada – Sakura se revolvió entre los brazos del azabache, y le dio un corto beso en los labios – por favor, no cambies nada. Tengo que dejar de asustarme, y no lo haré si tu vas con pies de plomo.

\- ¿Segura?

\- Tan segura como lo estoy de que, si no me desnudas en los próximos diez minutos, tendremos un problema – le dijo Sakura antes de besar su cuello.

Sasuke la levantó del sofá, y mientras la besaba, la llevó a la habitación. La desnudo rápidamente, y la tumbó en la cama. Se quito la ropa, y trepó sobre ella como un depredador.

Devoró cada milímetro de su piel, mientras sus manos ansiosas recorrían sus curvas.

Sakura le empujó hasta tumbarle, y se montó sobre él. Depositó un camino de besos desde sus labios, hasta su vientre, y después lamió su erección.

Sasuke siseó de placer, y retuvo la respiración, mientras Sakura le torturaba con la lengua.

El azabache se aferró a las sabanas, mientras luchaba por respirar, pero Sakura no se detuvo. De hecho, no lo hizo, hasta que Sasuke alcanzó el clímax, y se sacudió jadeando.

Sakura le dedicó una sonrisa, y se tumbó en la cama.

\- Buenas noches – le dijo Sakura mientras tiraba de las sabanas para cubrirles.

\- ¿Buenas noches? – preguntó el azabache confundido.

\- Te debía una por todo lo que has hecho. Colocar las cosas, deshacerte de las cajas, devolver las maletas…

\- Me considero más que pagado – le dijo Sasuke abrazándola.

\- Bien… A dormir mi caballero salvador.

Sasuke le beso el hombro, y en apenas unos minutos estaban dormidos.


	8. Cap 8: La mejor venganza

**Capitulo 8: La mejor venganza**

Habían pasado cuatro semanas desde el incidente de la beca.

Cuatro semanas en las que Sasuke y Sakura habían estado buscando piso.

Al principio Sakura estaba muy incómoda, vivir con Sasuke era nuevo, y asustaba. Pero en apenas una semana, se había vuelto algo muy natural.

El trio infernal, había estado dando vueltas a como hundir a Karin. Y tenían ya unas cuantas ideas bastante buenas.

* * *

El viernes, tras las clases, Sakura volvió a casa destrozada. Eran las dos del medio día cuando entró en el piso.

\- Bienvenida – la saludó Sasuke, que estaba metido en la cocina - ¿Qué tal las clases?

\- Cansadas – le dijo ella soltando el bolso en el mueble de la entrada – Es como si de golpe todo fuera más difícil.

\- Estoy haciendo macarrones – le dijo Sasuke cuando ella entró en la cocina para darle un beso.

\- Huele bien – le dijo Sakura abrazándose a su espalda cuando el azabache se volvió de nuevo para seguir cocinando.

\- Las clases son las mismas princesa, es que ahora te presionas más – Sasuke apartó la olla del fuego, y se dio la vuelta para abrazar a Sakura – tienes que dejar de hacer eso.

\- No puedo permitirme repetir un curso Sasuke, me has dejado el dinero, tengo que aprovecharlo – le dijo ella apoyándose en su pecho – necesito mimos…

\- No vas a repetir, aunque bajes el ritmo un poco… - Sasuke la levantó en brazos, mientras ella le sonreía acurrucándose en su pecho, y la llevó al sofá. Sasuke se sentó con ella encima, y sin soltarla le dijo – deja de estresarte. Piensa que mi préstamo es la beca completa que tenías, pero con menos restricciones.

\- Pero con la beca, si repetía curso, podía renegociar con la universidad…

\- Y conmigo, si repites curso, puedes renegociar también – le dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa – y será más divertido, te lo prometo.

\- Eres un ángel – le dijo Sakura dándole un beso – está bien, me relajaré un poco.

\- Puede que haya encontrado casa – le dijo Sasuke suavemente.

\- ¿Puede?

\- ¿Quieres comer?

\- Quiero ver ese piso primero – le dijo Sakura – Y una copa…

\- Lo que tú quieras – Sakura se movió hasta sentarse en el sofá, y Sasuke le tendió la tablet que estaba en la mesa antes de levantarse - ¿Vino blanco?

\- Por favor – le dijo Sakura desbloqueando la tablet. Apenas había empezado a mirar el anuncio cuando Sasuke volvió con su copa de vino. Lo primero que vio Sakura fue "Preciosa casita en venta" Sakura levantó una ceja y miró fijamente a Sasuke – esto es una casa en venta, no en alquiler.

\- Lo sé – le dijo Sasuke sentándose junto a ella, con un cuidado increíble. Lo que le arrancó una sonrisa a Sakura aun sin quererlo.

\- No voy a morderte Sasuke – le dijo Sakura divertida – Es solo que hablamos de alquilar un piso, no de comprar una casa…

\- Lo sé – repitió Sasuke – pero es perfecta.

\- A ver Sasuke, yo no puedo comprar media casa…

\- Mira el anuncio Sakura – le pidió el azabache – si no te enamoras de esa casa, fingiremos que esta conversación no ha tenido lugar. Pero si, como yo, te enamoras de esa casa, te contaré mi plan.

\- Esta bien – suspiró Sakura – Veamos… Esta en el parque Wood. Eso está a 45 minutos en coche de la universidad ¿no?

\- Mas o menos – le dijo Sasuke – se puede hacer en media hora con la moto.

\- Acceso por la calle del cerezo – siguió Sakura – Eso es peatonal ¿Verdad?

\- Sí. Es la calle peatonal frente a la fuente del parque Wood – le dijo Sasuke.

\- La casa tiene 150 metros, repartidos en dos plantas – leyó Sakura – cuenta con garaje para dos coches, y un pequeño patio delantero de 15 metros cuadrados, así como un jardín trasero de 50 metros cuadrados perfecto para barbacoas. ¿Barbacoas?

\- ¿Por qué no?

\- Es mucho espacio solo para nosotros dos Sasuke…

\- No es tanto, son 150 metros repartidos en dos pisos. Lo que deja unos 75 metros por piso, que es lo que mide este piso más o menos… - le dijo Sasuke encogiéndose de hombros – La entrada son apenas 15 metros cuadrados. Apenas hay espacio para nada, pero se pueden poner un par de sillas para charlar o lo que sea. Y hay garaje para dos coches, se entra desde el lateral, y podríamos guardar los dos coches dentro, y la moto en la entrada. Si miras las fotos, veras que hay espacio en la parte derecha para que quede poco visible.

\- Sigo – le dijo Sakura poco convencida – completamente reformada, con un ambiente joven y moderno. En la planta baja, tenemos el recibidor, el salón, la cocina, el comedor, y un pequeño aseo de dos piezas. En la planta superior, hay una habitación de matrimonio con su propio baño, una habitación mediana, un baño completo, y una pequeña habitación perfecta para un despacho.

\- Tu podrías quedarte la habitación grande con tu propio baño. Yo me puedo quedar la pequeña, el baño está enfrente, y la otra habitación podría ser para estudiar. Una pequeña librería o algo así…

\- No lo veo muy equitativo – le dijo Sakura – Por lo que leo, la habitación de matrimonio es enorme, y el baño es tipo suite. Con ducha, bañera, retrete y un lavamanos doble. Y yo soy la que no puede pagar su mitad de esa casa.

\- Mira las fotos – le dijo Sasuke ignorándola.

\- Fotos, vale… - Sakura abrió las fotografías, y empezó a mirarlas. Su mirada se fue iluminando, y al terminar, volvió a empezar a ver las fotos. Diez minutos después, miro a Sasuke con mala cara – Vale, me encanta. Pero no puedo comprar media casa…

\- ¿Te has enamorado? – le preguntó Sasuke con una sonrisa.

\- Si fuera un hombre te dejaría por ella…

\- Lo mejor, es que está a media hora del hospital, y del edificio de las empresas Uchiha – le dijo Sasuke.

\- Y eso es importante ¿Por qué…?

\- Porque tu vas a ser médico, y yo a trabajar en la empresa familiar – le dijo Sasuke – quiero que compremos esa casa Sakura. Comprar, no alquilar. Por lo que es importante que esté cerca de un futuro lugar de trabajo.

\- ¿Has mirado las escuelas también? – le preguntó Sakura irónica – Comprar una casa es algo grande Sasuke.

\- Lo sé, pero tengo un plan – le dijo Sasuke – Yo compraré la casa, y la pondré a nombre de los dos. Y tu me pagaras el alquiler que acordemos, hasta pagar tu parte.

\- Tienes un plan financiero – le dijo Sakura – pero ¿Entiendes lo que estas proponiendo?

\- Comprar una casa…

\- Conmigo – le dijo Sakura – pensando en nuestros futuros trabajos…

\- Quiero esa casa Sakura. Y quiero compartirla contigo – le dijo Sasuke – pero pagaras un alquiler, así que tú solo alquilaras una habitación con derecho al resto de la casa…

\- Entonces cómprala solo a tu nombre – le dijo Sakura – y hacemos un contrato de alquiler.

\- Joder nena, dame el gusto – le dijo Sasuke exasperado.

\- ¿Darte el gusto? – preguntó Sakura sorprendida.

\- He ido con pies de plomo contigo. Intentando que no te asustaras – le dijo Sasuke – pero quiero comprar esa casa, y quiero que sea de los dos. Llevamos ya un mes viviendo juntos, y se nos da bien. Joder parece que lo hayamos hecho toda la vida…

\- Pero hablamos de comprar una casa… Eso es un gran compromiso…

\- Viviste con Sai…

\- Y me puso los cuernos… No es tu mejor argumento…

\- Yo no soy Sai – le dijo Sasuke enfadado – Creo que lo he demostrado de sobras. Quiero que vivamos juntos.

\- Espera ¿Qué? – le preguntó Sakura alucinada.

\- Quiero que vivamos juntos, en esa casa – le dijo Sasuke mirándola fijamente – Llevo un mes durmiendo contigo, y no quiero que eso cambie. Quiero comprar esa casa, y quiero que vivamos juntos. Pensaba mudarme a tu habitación poco a poco para que no te asustaras, pero no colaboras. Así que te lo digo a las claras. Quiero que vivamos juntos.

\- Creo que necesito otra copa – le dijo Sakura sentándose pesadamente en el sofá.

\- Deberíamos comer…

\- Si quieres que acepte vivir contigo en esa casa, trae alcohol – le dijo Sakura. Sasuke se levantó y volvió con la botella de vino blanco. Rellenó la copa de ella y se sentó mirándola fijamente.

\- ¿Qué debo hacer para que lo aceptes? – le preguntó Sasuke. - ¿Qué debo hacer para que dejes de ver la sombra de Sai detrás de todo lo que hago?

\- Vuelve a pedírmelo – le dijo Sakura.

\- Por favor, vivamos juntos – le pidió Sasuke.

\- Vale – le dijo Sakura tras unos segundos – me mudare contigo. Pero quiero ver la casa primero, para estar segura de que sea lo que queremos.

\- Has dicho queremos…

\- Lo sé – le dijo ella con una sonrisa – Una vez la veamos, si es lo que parece, compraremos la casa.

\- Repítelo – le pidió Sasuke.

\- Vamos a comprar una casa, y a vivir juntos – le dijo ella de nuevo.

\- Otra vez – le dijo el azabache.

\- Vamos a comprar una casa y a vivir juntos – le dijo ella con una sonrisa. Empezaba a entender porque Sasuke lo hacía. Le hacía repetirlo dos veces, para darle tiempo a echarse atrás.

\- Tenemos hora para ver la casa mañana por la mañana – le dijo Sasuke.

\- Veo que estabas muy seguro de tu victoria…

\- Quería verla dijeras lo que dijeras. – le dijo Sasuke – pero me alegra que hayas aceptado.

\- Pero si la casa está a nombre de los dos, aun comprándola tú, yo usaré el dinero que me prestaste para el alquiler de un piso para cualquier gasto que haya. Recibos, comprar muebles o menaje – le dijo Sakura – hasta que se acabe.

\- Nada que objetar.

\- ¿Comemos? – le preguntó Sakura.

Comieron mientras miraban otra vez las fotos de la casa, y luego Sakura llamó a Ino y a Hinata para contarles lo de la casa.

Ambas le recordaron que debía dejar el tema Sai atrás, y empezar a disfrutar de la suerte de tener a Sasuke. Y la obligaron a jurar que las llamaría en cuanto vieran la casa.

Sasuke se había puesto con sus deberes, de modo que cuando Sakura colgó, se sentó en la mesa frente a él, y se puso con sus propios deberes.

* * *

A las cinco de la tarde habían terminado, Sasuke se fue al sofá y puso la tele, mientras Sakura colocaba los pies en otra silla y empezaba a leer uno de sus libros.

Pasada una hora, Sasuke se levantó, y se acercó a Sakura curioso.

\- ¿Qué lees? – le preguntó el azabache colocándose tras ella, mientras empezaba a masajear sus hombros.

\- J de juicio, de Sue Grafton – le dijo ella cerrando los ojos – dios, tienes unas manos geniales.

\- Y te añoran – le dijo el azabache bajando una de sus manos por el costado de Sakura, que se estremeció al momento.

\- Estoy leyendo…

\- Voy a comprarte una casa – le dijo Sasuke al oído, y luego mordisqueó el lóbulo de su oreja. Sakura soltó una risa y dejó el libro sobre la mesa.

\- ¿Es tu mejor argumento? – le preguntó ella mientras bajaba los pies al suelo, y se giraba para tirar de del cuello de su camiseta. Le besó lentamente y Sasuke la levantó de un tirón para pegarla a su cuerpo.

\- Te quiero.

\- Eso si es un buen argumento…

Sasuke la levantó del suelo, y ella enroscó las piernas a su cintura. Se besaron y sus lenguas se mezclaron ansiosas. Sasuke se acercó a la barra, y sentó a Sakura sobre ella.

Ella tiro de su camiseta hasta quitársela, y acarició su torso con las yemas de los dedos. Sasuke la miró con deseo, y se apodero de su boca. Besó sus labios, su cuello, y tiró de su camiseta hasta quitarla por la cabeza. Apartó uno de lo tirantes del sujetador, y beso la piel de su hombro. Cuando le quitó el sujetador, Sakura se inclinó hacia atrás, apoyándose en la barra, para darle acceso a su cuerpo.

Sasuke capturó uno de sus pechos con la mano, mientras torturaba el otro con la boca.

Sus manos bajaron al pantalón de ella, y en un rápido gesto abrió el cierre. Sakura levantó ligeramente el culo, y Sasuke deslizo el pantalón y las bragas por sus piernas.

Se colocó entre sus muslos, y beso cada centímetro de piel, desde el cuello hasta el abdomen.

Sakura gimió quedadamente, y tiró de la nuca del azabache hasta apoderarse de su boca. Arañó ligeramente su espalda, y sus manos bajaron ansiosas al cierre del pantalón de Sasuke.

El azabache sonrió, y en cuanto su pantalón se abrió, lo empujó rápidamente hacia abajo. Atrajo a Sakura hasta el borde de la barra, y la penetró en un solo movimiento.

Sakura siseo de placer, y se aferró a los hombros del azabache.

En apenas unos movimientos, Sasuke la llevó al cielo, y mientras se retorcía de placer, no pudo evitar pensar que aquel hombre empezaba a conocerla a un nivel tan profundo que daba miedo. Sabía exactamente como tocarla, como mirarla, como besarla, para elevarla al cielo.

Sasuke la bajó de la barra, y le dio la vuelta. Ella se apoyó en la barra, y se aferró al borde con las manos en cuanto él la llenó de nuevo.

Sasuke la torturaba con sus movimientos, mientras acariciaba su espalda con una de las manos, y la sujetaba por la cadera con la otra.

Sakura apenas tuvo tiempo de recuperarse del primer orgasmo, cuando la sorprendió otro, aun más fuerte que el primero. Se aferró a la barra, mientras luchaba por respirar.

"Acabo de empezar contigo" le dijo Sasuke mientras le daba la vuelta, y la levantaba del suelo de nuevo.

La llevó a la cama, y la tumbó. Trepó sobre ella como un animal hambriento, besando cada porción de piel a su paso.

"¿Quieres matarme?" Le preguntó Sakura normalizando su respiración por fin.

Sasuke le sonrió, y ella le empujó hasta tumbarle en la cama. Trepó sobre él, y depositó un camino de besos desde sus labios hasta su abdomen.

El azabache reaccionó al momento, y se endureció de nuevo. Ella volvió a subir, y en un solo movimiento, introdujo su miembro en ella.

Empezó a cabalgarle lentamente, y apoyó sus manos en el abdomen de Sasuke. El azabache movió sus manos al cabecero de la cama, y se aferró a los barrotes. Sakura empezó a moverse más deprisa, y a subir y bajar ligeramente las caderas, para que cada movimiento fuera más profundo, mientras Sasuke empezaba a jadear de placer.

Cuando otro orgasmo la sacudió, Sasuke levanto las caderas y Sakura hizo un esfuerzo por seguir moviéndose.

Todo su cuerpo gritaba de placer, y cuando otro relámpago de placer la atravesó, se desplomó sobre el pecho de Sasuke.

Él les hizo girar rápidamente, y empezó a moverse de forma frenética. Sakura se sujetó a los barrotes del cabezal mientras gritaba de placer, y cuando Sasuke llego al cielo, la arrastró de nuevo con él.

Sasuke se tumbó junto a ella, tratando de respirar, mientras ella se encogía con el cuerpo temblando de placer.

\- Joder, creo que soy adicto a tu cuerpo – le dijo Sasuke.

\- Desde luego lo pareces – le dijo Sakura abriendo el cajón. Sacó el tabaco y un cenicero y encendió un cigarro. - ¿Quieres?

\- Primero agua – le dijo Sasuke levantándose. Volvió en unos segundos con una botella de agua y se sentó junto a Sakura. De forma instintiva, ella le envolvió con su cuerpo, mientras le ofrecía el tabaco.

\- Te quiero – le dijo Sakura - ¿Lo sabes no?

\- Lo sé, pero me gustaría escucharlo más – le dijo el azabache – aunque debo reconocer, que la forma de gritar mi nombre cuando nos acostamos, es casi mejor que eso…

\- No soy la persona más cariñosa del mundo – le dijo Sakura – lo siento…

\- No importa. No eres cariñosa verbalmente, pero siempre tienes un gesto cariñoso conmigo, y tu cuerpo sabe muy bien como decirme lo que sientes…

\- ¿Sabes? Creo que haría cualquier cosa que me pidieras… - le dijo Sakura.

\- Cuidado, pude que lo ponga a prueba… - Mientras Sasuke la besaba, llamaron a la puerta. – ¿Esperamos visita?

\- No que yo sepa… Pero, puede que las chicas se hayan acercado. Para ver las fotos de la casa – llamaron de nuevo a la puerta, de modo que Sakura se levantó y se puso una la camiseta de Sasuke mientras buscaba sus bragas. Se las puso, y fue a abrir.

\- ¿Acaban de llevarte al cielo? – le preguntó Ino en cuanto abrió – Tu cara está radiante.

\- Y mi cuerpo grita de placer – le soltó Sakura. Luego miró a sus amigas y les preguntó - ¿Qué hacéis aquí?

\- Venimos a ver las fotos de la casa – le dijo Hina – y a definir nuestro plan de ataque contra Karin.

\- Adelante – les dijo Sasuke. Sakura se volvió rápidamente, y vio que el azabache se había puesto unos pantalones y una camiseta de tirante. Sasuke le sonrió divertido – Me he vestido. Pero tú no. ¿Y si no fueran ellas? Has abierto la puerta con una camiseta…

\- Una camiseta tuya, que es como un vestido corto para mí – le dijo Sakura – Y he mirado por la mirilla antes de abrir.

\- ¡Fotos! – exclamó Hinata entrando al piso.

Las chicas se sentaron en el sofá, mientras veían las fotos de la casa. Sasuke se sentó en la silla, y las observó divertido mientras se tomaba un café.

\- ¡Es perfecta! – dijo Ino

\- Desde luego – les dijo Hina - ¿Cuándo la veis?

\- Mañana por la mañana – les dijo Sakura – Si en vivo y en directo es igual de bonita, nos la quedamos.

\- ¡Nos alegramos tanto! – Exclamó Ino, y entonces las dos abrazaron a Sakura. Entonces miraron a Sasuke y Hina le señaló con un dedo.

\- Mas te vale cuidarla bien – le dijo Hina – y no perderla.

\- Solo me la quitarán, si la arrancan de mis fríos dedos, después de matarme. – les dijo Sasuke.

\- Así me gusta – le dijo Ino

\- Ahora, es el momento de hablar de Karin – le dijo Hinata – es hora de poner en marcha nuestro plan.

\- ¿Qué plan? – le preguntó Sasuke.

\- Vamos a asilarla completamente – le dijo Ino – Cuando acabemos, nadie le dirigirá la palabra.

Las chicas informaron del plan a Sasuke, y le dijeron que Shika y Naruto ya estaban informados.

Iban a empezar una campaña de desprestigio contra Karin, usando la reputación de los chicos. Mientras las chicas, iban a poner en contra a las chicas, con la idea de que, si a Sakura le había hecho eso, siendo la novia de Sasuke, ¿Qué le haría a las demás si se acercaban a él?

No era bonito, y era cruel, pero sus actos merecían venganza.

* * *

El sábado fueron a ver la casa, y en apenas media hora, tenían claro que se la quedaban.

Dos meses después, Sasuke y Sakura ya estaban completamente instados en su nueva casa.

La reputación de Karin había caído por los suelos, y prácticamente nadie le dirigía la palabra.

Itachi asistía a los partidos, y cuando supo de la compra de la casa, habló con Sakura para ir a visitarles.

Sakura accedió, pero no le dijo nada a Sasuke ya que el azabache estaba manteniendo a su hermano alejado de su relación de pareja.

* * *

Era sábado por la mañana, y ese día no había partido ni entreno, de modo que los chicos se levantaron a las 10 de la mañana.

Se ducharon, se vistieron, y bajaron a la cocina a desayunar.

\- ¿Qué te parece si hago canelones para comer? – le preguntó Sakura.

\- Cualquier cosa está bien…

\- Tendremos un invitado – le dijo Sakura, mientras el azabache levantaba una ceja interrogante – Tu hermano viene a comer.

\- Creo que no te he entendido – le dijo Sasuke tenso – porque me ha parecido entender que mi hermano viene a comer.

\- No te enfades – le dijo Sakura – habló conmigo la semana pasada en el partido. Quiere ver nuestra casa…

\- Nuestra casa – repitió Sasuke - ¿Lo haces adrede?

\- Es nuestra casa ¿No?

\- Lo es… Pero ¿Por qué viene Itachi?

\- Es tu hermano Sasuke. Quiere ver donde vives, y con quien – le dijo Sakura tranquilamente – es normal.

\- No quiero que haga o diga algo que te haga salir huyendo…

\- Y por eso le has mantenido lo más lejos posible de nosotros. Pero eso no va a ocurrir Sasuke – le dijo ella con una sonrisa – Es tu hermano, es tu familia. Y yo tu pareja. De modo que lo normal es que nos relacionemos. Además, compartís una empresa, y tus planes de futuro incluyen trabajar con él.

\- Supongo que por eso me has obligado a limpiar la casa durante toda la semana – le dijo Sasuke. Ella solo asintió – Solo es Itachi por dios. No es necesario que la casa esté impoluta.

\- Me gusta que la casa esté limpia y, además, viene a juzgar – le dijo Sakura llanamente – cuanto menos pueda echarnos en cara mejor.

\- ¿A qué hora viene? – le preguntó Sasuke con un suspiro.

\- A las 12…

\- Empieza con los canelones – le dijo Sasuke – pero me lo cobraré.

\- Contaba con ello – le dijo Sakura con una sonrisa

La chica se puso a preparar la comida, y a las 12 en punto el timbre de la casa resonó.

Sasuke fue a abrir, y se encontró con su hermano, vestido con unos tejanos y una camisa negra, y con una botella de vino en las manos.

\- Hola hermanito – le dijo Itachi.

\- Hola… ¿Ya has cotilleado los alrededores?

\- Un poco – reconoció Itachi - ¿Dónde está tu encantadora novia?

\- Acabando de preparar los canelones, porque el idiota de mi hermano viene a comer – le dijo Sasuke - ¿Entras?

\- Claro – Itachi siguió a su hermano hasta lo cocina, donde Sakura estaba metiendo los canelones en el horno. Listos para ponerles la bechamel y gratinar un poco más tarde – he traído vino para la comida.

\- Gracias Itachi – le dijo Sakura con una sonrisa. La chica miró la botella, era cara, y de vino tinto… Genial. A ella solo le gustaba el tinto frio, pero si ponía la botella en la nevera, Itachi la mataría… Dejó la botella en la encimera, y abrió la nevera para comprobar que había vino blanco, pero no había. De modo que miró a Sasuke - ¿Me traes una botella de blanco? La pondré a enfriar.

\- Pero los canelones son de carne ¿Verdad? – le preguntó Itachi. Sakura asintió confundida – El blanco es para el pescado.

\- Estamos en nuestra casa Itachi, no en un maldito restaurante de lujo – le dijo Sasuke – Y a Sakura le gusta el vino blanco, no el tinto.

\- Lo siento, no lo sabía – le dijo Itachi – O tal vez te gusta el tinto solo cuando está frio ¿No?

\- Ya ves, soy así de ordinaria – le soltó Sakura. Entonces miró a Sasuke - ¿Traes el blanco? Y de paso enséñale la casa a tu hermano.

\- Lo siento – le dijo Itachi a Sakura – es solo que… Ahora sois pareja… Y nosotros somos Uchiha. Asistimos a eventos de postín…

\- ¿Dónde obligáis a la gente a beber vino tinto a temperatura ambiente? – le preguntó Sakura, haciendo que Itachi abriera los ojos con sorpresa – Como has visto, no he puesto el vino en la nevera. Se como se supone que debe tomarse el tinto. Y que no se puede pedir un blanco si comes carne en esos sitos, pero existe la opción de pedir agua ¿sabes? Pero estas en mi casa, y tomaré lo que quiera.

\- Recibido – le dijo Itachi un poco avergonzado. Sasuke sonrió y se acercó a Sakura para darle un beso.

\- Esa es mi chica – le dijo el azabache. Luego miró a Itachi – ven conmigo idiota. Te enseñaré la casa mientras voy a buscar el vino que le gusta a Sakura.

Sasuke le enseñó la casa a su hermano, y pasada media hora, volvió a la cocina con Itachi.

Sakura estaba sentada en un taburete, leyendo uno de sus libros de misterio, y no levantó la vista siquiera cuando entraron.

Sasuke le puso la botella delante, y le dio un ligero beso en hombro.

\- Tu vino – le dijo el azabache.

\- Gracias – Sakura dejó el libro sobre la barra y le dio un beso a Sasuke antes de levantarse para guardar el vino en la nevera – Eres el mejor.

\- Hay que comprar más, solo queda otra botella – le dijo el azabache.

\- ¿Cerveza? – les preguntó Sakura. Los hermanos asintieron, de modo que sacó tres cervezas y las dejó en la barra. Cerró la nevera, y anotó en la pizarra de la puerta el vino. Mientras, Sasuke había abierto las cervezas y se había sentado frente a su hermano en la barra. Sakura se sentó, le dio un trago a su cerveza, y le dedico una sonrisa a Itachi – Ya puedes empezar a criticar.

\- No es a lo que he venido Sakura… - Le dijo Itachi. Sakura soltó una risotada viendo lo tenso que estaban los Uchiha.

\- Claro que no – le dijo Sakura – a ver, hay que normalizar esto. Itachi necesita criticar con su habitual superioridad moral imaginada, y Sasuke relajarse un poco respecto a mi aguante a su hermano.

\- Está bien – le dijo Itachi – pero procura no arrancarme la cabeza por mis opiniones.

\- Haré lo que pueda – le dijo Sakura.

\- La entrada es muy pequeña, y deberíais arreglar el césped. Y puede que poner un par de plantas, es una entrada muy sosa – les dijo Itachi – Y el patio trasero… Deberíais poner piedras nuevas, y el césped para mí sobra. Sería más bonito solo con piedras. Y una barbacoa de obra quedaría mucho mejor, y una mesa estilo antiguo con sillas rusticas, le daría un estilo muy chic.

\- No podemos agrandar la entrada – le dijo Sakura – El césped es caro de arreglar, así que por ahora se queda como está. Pondremos un arbusto en la entrada y un aplique estilo antiguo para dar luz de ambiente. El patio trasero, el césped irá fuera. Mañana ya no estará. Pero por ahora se quedará con gravilla, poner piedras en todo el patio y cambiar las que hay es muy caro. La igual que la barbacoa de obra y los muebles rústicos.

\- Sabes con un Uchiha ¿Lo sabes no? – le preguntó Itachi.

\- Hace apenas un mes y algo que salgo con un Uchiha, uno que me ha dejado el dinero para mi carrera – le dijo Sakura – no voy a dejar que mi novio pague toda la reforma de nuestra casa.

\- ¿Muy pronto? – le preguntó Itachi. Sakura solo asintió mientras le daba un trago a la cerveza. - ¿Y para un coctel nocturno?

\- ¿Disculpa? – le preguntó Sakura mientras Sasuke se tensaba.

\- ¿No se lo has dicho? – le preguntó Itachi a Sasuke.

\- No – dijo Sasuke tenso – es un evento de la compañía, no tenía muy claro si le haría gracia.

\- Por dios hermanito, es tu chica – le dijo Itachi – es lógico que sea tu acompañante en ese tipo de evento.

\- Como acaba de dejar ella muy claro, hace un mes y poco que es mi chica… - Le dijo Sasuke.

\- Vivís juntos – respondió Itachi – Y la casa deja muy claro que os compenetráis. Es una mezcla entre las personalidades de los dos. Y en apenas media hora que os he visto juntos, esta claro que la pareja es sólida. Parece que llevéis juntos mucho tiempo…

\- Pero no llevamos juntos mucho tiempo – le dijo Sasuke mirando a Sakura, que tenía el ceño fruncido – tranquila nena, no tienes que ir.

\- Está claro – le dijo Sakura enfadada – ya que no habías comentado nada de ese coctel. Por lo que es obvio que no quieres que vaya. ¿Pensabas escabullirte? ¿O al menos ibas a decirme la verdad? ¿Qué día es ese coctel?

\- Está noche – le dijo Itachi – de 10 a 12.

\- ¡Vaya! – exclamó Sakura. Miró a Sasuke con ojos gélidos, pero solo le dijo en tono suave – espero que te diviertas. Si me disculpáis, voy a la tienda un momento.

\- ¿No vamos a hablar de esto? – le preguntó Sasuke.

\- Atiende a tu invitado Sasuke – le dijo Sakura – yo voy a la tienda.

\- ¿Quieres acaso venir? – le preguntó Sasuke confundido.

\- No – le dijo secamente. Luego intentó avanzar a la puerta, pero Sasuke le cortó el paso – Quita de en medio Sasuke.

\- Yo que tú lo haría – le dijo Itachi – creo que está haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no pelearse contigo cuando yo estoy aquí. Lo que demuestra un aplomo increíble.

\- Cállate Itachi – le soltó Sasuke – Habla conmigo Sakura.

\- Quita de en medio Sasuke – repitió Sakura completamente tensa – no pienso pelearme delante de tu hermano.

\- Tu eras la que quería normalidad la relación entre nosotros tres – le dijo Sasuke – así que di lo que tengas que decir. Itachi esta aquí en calidad de hermano, no de presidente de las empresas Uchiha…

\- ¿Es que no tienes educación? – le soltó Sakura – No se discute delante de otras personas. Aunque sean familia. ¿No te lo enseñaron? ¿O solo te enseñaron a ser estirado o que vino tomar?

\- Puesto que Itachi ha provocado la discusión, que le den – le dijo Sasuke.

\- Claro, porque era mucho mejor mentirme ¿Verdad? – le soltó Sakura - ¿Ibas a esperar a mañana? ¿O a nunca? Tú eres el que no me ha dicho nada de esa fiesta, coctel o lo que sea. Tu hermano solo ha supuesto, como es normal, que le habrías comentado el tema a tu novia. Ya sabes, con la que vives.

\- Ahí te ha dado – le dijo Itachi divertido.

\- A ver, apenas he conseguido que te relajes con la compra de la casa – le dijo Sasuke – no quería abrumarte con los temas de la empresa. Joder, no me dejas gastar dinero en esta casa, ¿Cómo ibas a querer entrar en el mundo Uchiha?

\- No te dejo gastas un dineral en la casa por tu culpa – le dijo Sakura – porque has mantenido separada tu vida como Uchiha de tu vida como Sasuke el universitario.

\- Por ti – le dijo Sasuke.

\- ¡Y una mierda! – le dijo Sakura levantando la voz – tu eres el que esta asustado de que me asuste. Hasta el punto de que tu hermano tuvo que hablar conmigo para ver tu casa. ¿No te das cuenta?

\- Te asustaste cuando te pedí que viviéramos juntos y que compráramos esta casa – le dijo Sasuke.

\- Y lo superé y vivimos juntos y tenemos una puñetera casa a nombre de los dos – le dijo Sakura – el único de nosotros que sigue pensando en Sai eres tú. ¿Me has oído quejarme de que lo pagues todo? Apenas he tocado el dinero que me prestaste. Y es muy probable que me quede mucho dinero cuando termine de pagar mi carrera. Pero ¿Me has oído recordarte que yo iba a usar el dinero que me prestaste para la casa? He dejado que lo pagues todo, porque se que te hace sentir bien, y no me molestaba. Porque estaba segura de que estaríamos juntos mucho tiempo. Tampoco iba a quejarme cuando me dijeras que no podía devolverte el préstamo.

\- ¿Cómo sabes eso? – le preguntó Sasuke sorprendido

\- Porque nunca he recibido el contrato registrado ante notario – le dijo Sakura – que estudie medicina no significa que no sepa nada de leyes. No me prestaste el dinero, me lo diste. Y me parecía bien, porque seré medico y ganaré dinero, y podré aportar dinero a la relación. Pero claro, ahora ya no tengo nada claro esto.

\- ¿La culpa es mía? – le preguntó Sasuke confundido.

\- Te lo explico – le dijo Itachi divertido – Está enamorada de ti. Tanto que se ha comido su orgullo respecto a tu inmensa fortuna. Te ha dejado comprar una casa para los dos, te ha dejado pagarle la carrera con un buen extra, y tú le has mentido y la has mantenido alejada de mí y de la empresa familiar y sus eventos. Ella quiere pasar el resto de su vida contigo, y tú estás asustado de que ella pueda asustarse y salir corriendo.

\- ¿Es eso? – le preguntó Sasuke a Sakura - ¿Estas enamorada de mí y quieres pasar el resto de tu vida conmigo?

\- Para ser un genio eres muy lento – le dijo Sakura.

\- Cásate conmigo – le soltó Sasuke. Itachi soltó una risa y Sakura le fulminó con la mirada.

\- No – le dijo tajante – No voy a casarme con Sasuke Uchiha, vice presente de las empresas Uchiha, cuando apenas conozco a su hermano, y no se siquiera cuando tiene un evento.

\- Pues se mi prometida – le dijo Sasuke – Dame la seguridad de que no te perderé cuando te abra la puerta a el mundo de los Uchiha. ¿No lo entiendes? Estoy enamorado de ti, quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo, y estoy aterrado de hacer algo que te haga salir corriendo.

\- ¿Y tú solución es pedirme que sea tu prometida? – le preguntó Sakura alucinada - ¿Delante de tu hermano, sin anillo, y como seguro para ti? Que romántico…

\- Joder nena… Dame un respiro – le pidió Sasuke.

\- Yo quería ir a la tienda – le dijo Sakura – tú has querido discutir.

\- ¿Sabéis? Creo que poner ese tinto en la nevera es una gran idea – les dijo Itachi – y subir un par de botellas más sería genial. Vamos a comer, y a beber mucho. Y luego volvéis a hablar.

\- Sasuke tiene un evento esta noche – le dijo Sakura.

\- Joder es cierto – Itachi se levantó y metió el tinto en la nevera – Al menos este nos lo bebemos comiendo. Ya que esta noche me parece que Sakura se dedicará a los cocteles. ¿Tienes ropa de fiesta?

\- Yo no salgo esta noche – le dijo Sakura – y no. No tengo nada que pueda usarse para un evento lujoso. Voy a preparar la bechamel.

Sakura se fue al mármol y empezó a preparar la bechamel tras encender la música.

Sasuke cogió dos cervezas y salió con su hermano al salón. Se sentaron en el sofá y se miraron como perros de porcelana unos minutos.

\- La he cagado bien ¿Verdad? – le preguntó Sasuke a Itachi.

\- ¿En que pensabas? – le preguntó Itachi – esa mujer es la que has esperado toda la vida. ¿Quieres perderla por segunda vez?

\- Es lo que intento evitar…

\- Pues te estas luciendo – le dijo Itachi.

\- Ella solía asustarse… Ha tenido un pasado traumático respecto a los hombres…

\- No parece asustada – le dijo Itachi – venga ya, es inteligente y fuerte.

\- Ni me di cuenta de que la estaba cagando – le dijo Sasuke – joder tiene razón, me ha dejado pagarlo todo, no ha dicho nada del préstamo, y solo me ha impedido gastar dinero en la casa…

\- Es normal – le dijo Itachi – la has mantenido aislada de todo lo que tu apellido representa. Su forma de poner distancia es no dejarte renovar la casa. Si solo sois universitarios viviendo juntos, no tenéis dinero para renovar esta casa.

\- Me mandaba un mensaje y yo no lo pillé…

\- ¿Y esa proposición de matrimonio? – le preguntó Itachi - ¿Dame seguridad? ¿En serio? Joder hermanito, eso no se hace así…

\- ¿Esa es tu queja? – le preguntó Sasuke – Pensaba que ibas a saltarme al cuello por pedir en matrimonio a Sakura tras apenas un mes y poco de salir.

\- No es una desconocida – le dijo Itachi – la conoces desde niños. Ella te quería entonces, y te quiere ahora. Y tú eres mejor persona por haberla perdido entonces, no la pierdas ahora. Además, es una chica genial.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

\- Porque hemos hablado mucho – le dijo Itachi – durante los partidos. ¿No viste que se sentaba conmigo hasta que tenía que actuar?

\- Sí, pero creía que solo era amable y que mirabais el partido…

\- Pues no. Charlábamos – le dijo Itachi – nada importante, pero me ha permitido conocer su carácter. Y la apruebo. Es lo mejor que te ha pasado en la vida. Sobre todo, porque no va detrás de tu dinero. Quiere formar parte de tu vida, y ha tenido que tragarse su orgullo para aceptar lo de tu dinero.

\- Soy idiota…

\- Lo eres – le dijo Sakura desde la puerta – la comida está lista.

\- Ya vamos – le dijo Sasuke. Entraron en la cocina, y vieron que Sakura había preparado la barra para comer. Tenían comedor, pero solían comer en la cocina. Por eso Sasuke quería hacer la barra más ancha… Sasuke miró a Sakura con pena, había preparado la comida, puesto la mesa, todo ella sola. Mientras él se quedaba con su hermano… - Lo siento Sakura. Has tenido que encargarte de todo.

\- Da igual – le dijo Sakura sacando los platos.

\- Yo sirvo – le dijo el azabache colocándose detrás de Sakura. La piel de ella se erizó, y eso le arrancó una sonrisa al azabache. Inclinó la cabeza, y le dijo suavemente al oído – Lo siento.

\- Lo sé – le dijo ella apoyándose en su pecho – pero no puedes pedirme que me case contigo por miedo, ni en medio de una discusión. Y no puedes seguir aislándome por miedo. Estoy contigo, y quiero estar contigo. Incluyendo la parte pomposa de tu vida. Deja de protegerme. Estoy bien. Quiero estar contigo, en todos los aspectos de tu vida.

\- Dilo otra vez – le pidió Sasuke.

\- Te quiero, y quiero estar contigo, en todos los aspectos de tu vida. – le dijo Sakura, y antes de que Sasuke pudiera hablar, Sakura dijo de nuevo - Quiero estar contigo, en todos los aspectos de tu vida, porque te quiero.

\- Ven conmigo esta noche – le pidió Sasuke.

\- No puedo Sasuke.

\- Mira, ya se que la he cagado, pero…

\- No es eso – le cortó Sakura – no tengo ropa para ese tipo de evento. Y no es como si me hubieras dado mucho tiempo para prepararme.

\- En eso yo puedo ayudar – les dijo Itachi, haciendo que Sakura se sonrojara. Por un momento, se había olvidado de que Itachi estaba allí. – pero quiero comer por favor.

\- Lo siento – le dijo Sakura – Sirvo ahora mismo.

\- Yo sirvo – le recordó el azabache con una sonrisa. Sakura le dio un beso y se acercó a la nevera para sacar el tinto y el blanco. Sasuke sirvió y colocó los platos, mientras Itachi abría las botellas y servía el vino.

\- Joder Sakura, esto está buenísimo – le dijo Itachi tras probar la comida.

\- Gracias – Sakura le dedicó una sonrisa y luego atacó – ¿Ayudar has dicho?

\- Ya le he mandado un mensaje a mi ayudante – le dijo Itachi – a las 7 estará aquí con una peluquera y una varios vestidos. Por cierto, necesito tus medidas para los vestidos.

\- Metro setenta y cinco de alto, 95 de pecho, 70 de cintura, 80 de cadera – le dijo Sakura mientras Itachi apuntaba en el móvil.

\- Perfecto – le dijo Itachi – estarás perfecta para el coctel. Solo son unas copas con varios hombres influyentes y sus parejas. Gente que nos da apoyo financiero para la rama de investigación de las empresas Uchiha.

\- Igual deberíamos empezar por explicarle lo que son las empresas Uchiha – le dijo Sasuke terminando su comida.

\- Igual deberías sacar el tiramisú – le dijo Sakura – tomamos el postre, y con los cafés y el tabaco, y en nuestro cómodo sofá, me contáis sobre la empresa.

\- Chica lista – le dijo Itachi. Tomaron el postre, y Sasuke preparó los cafés. Se fueron al salón, y se sentaron tabaco en mano. Fue Sasuke quien rompió el silencio.

\- A ver como empiezo – dijo el azabache – las empresa, empezó siendo un bufete de abogados. Luego, nuestra madre, creó la fundación Uchiha para la investigación. Pero en unos años, decidieron que ellos lo harían mejor. Así nació el laboratorio de investigación Uchiha. Y a raíz de eso, se creó Uchiha I+D, para el desarrollo de nuevas tecnologías de laboratorio, y más tarde, de otras tecnologías rentables.

\- Entiendo – le dijo Sakura.

\- Lo de esta noche – le dijo Itachi – es para recaudar fondos para la investigación. Copas, canapés, y mucho postín y postureo. Gente hablando de enfermedades que apenas conoce, y unos pocos expertos.

\- ¿Financiación en general? – preguntó Sakura – ¿O para alguna enfermedad concreta?

\- Fibrosis quística – le dijo Itachi – es…

\- Una enfermedad pulmonar crónica – le cortó Sakura - más común en niños y adolescentes. Es un trastorno potencialmente mortal; los pacientes suelen fallecer por infecciones pulmonares.

\- Estudia medicina – le recordó Sasuke a su hermano.

\- Mis disculpas – le dijo Itachi – creo que eso es lo que necesitas saber para esta noche.

\- Creo que necesitaré un dosier o algo que estudiar para no perderme con todo esto – bromeó Sakura.

\- Te mandaré la historia, y los proyectos actuales – le dijo Itachi dejando a Sakura alucinada. – y la lista de eventos de este mes.

\- No es necesario Itachi – le dijo Sakura divertida – Sasuke es el que debe estar al día, no yo.

\- Eres su chica – le dijo Itachi – ahora formas parte de este mundo. Así no dependerás de mi hermano para saber cuando hay un evento. Así sabrás de que va para poder buscar información, y tener conversación.

\- No estás obligada a ir a todos – le dijo Sasuke – los dos estudiamos, algunos son entre semana… Yo estoy obligado a ir a todos durante el próximo medio año, pero tu no.

\- ¿Medio año? – preguntó Sakura.

\- Acabo de asumir mi lugar en la empresa – le dijo Sasuke – debo hacerlo para que me tomen en serio. Luego podré saltarme algunos eventos, y cuando termine la carrera, trabajaré en el laboratorio. Y seguramente escabullirme de algunos eventos… Pero, la empresa es nuestra. De Itachi y mía. Debemos mostrar compromiso…

\- Es su forma de decirte, que no tiene más remedio – le dijo Itachi – y que estar con él, significa aceptar que tiene esos compromisos sociales.

\- Está bien – les dijo Sakura con una sonrisa – es la empresa de vuestros padres. Es normal que la cuidéis.

\- Pero tu no tienes porque venir si no quieres – le dijo Sasuke – Estas estudiando, tienes al trio infernal…

\- Pero es tu chica – repitió Itachi – y presiento que habrá otra petición de mano, esta vez bien hecha, en un futuro cercano. Sabes como es este mundo, si tu novia, prometida o mujer, falta a los eventos sin una buena excusa, se hablará de ello. Empezaran los cotilleos sobre problemas en la pareja, sobre tu incapacidad para mantener a tu mujer, y las preguntas tipo "Si no conserva a su mujer ¿Cómo se ocupará de la empresa?"

\- Los estudios son una excusa legitima – le dijo Sasuke – es mi empresa, pero para cualquier otro, los estudios son una excusa legitima.

\- ¿Y cuando sea tu prometida? – preguntó Itachi – Los estudios ya no serán una buena excusa.

\- ¡Eh! – exclamó Sakura – que yo no he aceptado ser su prometida. Pienso hacerlo hasta que lo pida como dios manda, y esta casa esté arreglada.

\- Espera – le dijo Sasuke - ¿Vamos a arreglarla?

\- Sí – le dijo Sakura.

\- ¿Me dejaras gastar dinero para arreglar la entrada y el patio de atrás? – preguntó Sasuke. Sakura asintió - ¿Y arreglaremos la cocina? ¿Y pintaremos de nuevo? ¿Y cambiaremos…?

\- ¡Que sí! – exclamó Sakura para cortarle – Mañana hablaremos de ello y te dejaré gastar tu dinero para hacerlo.

\- Dilo otra vez – le pidió Sasuke.

\- Vamos a reformar la casa, vamos a reformar la casa, vamos a reformar la casa – le dijo Sakura riendo.

\- Nena, te quiero – le dijo Sasuke antes de darle un beso.

La tarde pasó distendida mientras los chicos charlaban, y a las 7, apareció la ayudante de Itachi con la peluquera, una maquilladora y mucha ropa.

Casi toda para Sakura, pero también algunos trajes para los hermanos Uchiha.

* * *

A las 9 de la noche estaban listos. Itachi y Sasuke estaban en el salón, con sus trajes negros y camisas blancas, perfectamente afeitados y peinados, y con los brillantes zapatos.

Cuando Sakura bajó las escaleras, ambos hermanos se levantaron impresionados.

Sakura llevaba un vestido negro que le quedaba como un guante. Era un vestido sin mangas, con escote palabra de honor, cubierto de encaje transparente que llegaba hasta el cuello. La tela, completamente negra, se ceñía completamente a su cuerpo hasta las caderas, y luego caía haciendo un poco de campana casi hasta el suelo. A la espalda, justo bajo los omoplatos, empezaba la apertura ovalada, que llegaba hasta el final de la espalda.

Como Sakura había levantado ligeramente la falda para bajar las escaleras había dejado a la vista los zapatos. Unas sandalias negras, atadas al tobillo, con un par de brillantes.

La habían maquillado de una forma muy ligera, resaltando sus ojos con una sombra de ojos verde oscuro, y con un pintalabios rosa brillante.

La habían peinado, recogiendo su largo pelo en un moño del que salían varios mechones. Y habían apartado el flequillo con horquillas.

Llevaba una pulsera de brillantes, y un reloj de plata pequeño y brillante, y unos pendientes con tres tiras largas y brillantes.

\- Joder nena, estas increíble – le dijo Sasuke cuando llego al final de la escalera.

\- Desde luego – le dijo Itachi – pero te vas a congelar.

\- Tengo un abrigo Itachi – le dijo Sakura mientras la ayudante de Itachi, una morena llamada Teru, le tendía el abrigo largo y negro. – Entiendo que habrá calefacción allí ¿No?

\- Claro que sí – le dijo Itachi – pero estoy por quitarla. En cuanto te quites el abrigo, nadie se fijará en nada que no seas tú.

\- Gracias – le dijo Sakura poniéndose el abrigo – pero habrá muchas más mujeres, seguramente más impresionantes que yo.

\- Eso es imposible – le dijo Sasuke – Teru ¿Podrás cerrar cuando os vayáis? Tenemos que irnos ya.

\- Claro. Dejaré la llave en el buzón – le dijo ella con una sonrisa.

\- El coche está fuera – informó Itachi – no te ofendas Sakura, pero el todoterreno no es una buena idea.

\- Tampoco podría conducir con esta ropa – le dijo Sakura.

Salieron, y se subieron a la limusina. A las diez menos diez, pararon frente al edificio de la fundación Uchiha. Sasuke ayudó a Sakura a salir del coche, y le ofreció el brazo, ella se agarró, y entraron al edificio junto a Itachi.

Todos los ojos se volvieron, examinando a los hermanos Uchiha y a Sakura. Itachi les abandonó rápidamente, para empezar a saludar gente, mientras Sasuke apretaba la mano de Sakura

\- ¿Lista? – le preguntó el azabache.

\- ¿Y tú? – le dijo ella divertida.

Tras unas sonrisas cómplices, empezaron a pasear entre la gente. Sasuke saludaba a la gente, y hacía las presentaciones con Sakura, pero no lograba tener una conversación larga.

Perecía desorientado, y un poco incómodo.

En un momento de respiro, Sakura cogió dos cocteles de una de las bandejas que pasaban y le tendió uno a Sasuke.

\- Te veo un poco perdido – le dijo mientras él cogía la copa.

\- Hace mucho que no hago esto – le dijo Sasuke, luego le dio un trago a la copa y le preguntó - ¿Qué es esto?

\- Alcohol – le dijo Sakura, luego dio un trago – es un Bosque negro.

\- ¿Bosque negro?

\- Ginebra, brandy de cereza y Bitter – le dijo Sakura – con hielo y limón.

\- ¿Sabes de todo?

\- Soy una caja de sorpresas – le dijo Sakura – relájate un poco. Estas aquí para conseguir fondos cariño.

Empezaron de nuevo a saludar gente, pero Sasuke no era capaz de entrar en materia.

Cuando empezaron a hablar con un genetista y uno de los que, según Sasuke, era un gran inversor, Sakura acudió al rescate.

Usando sus conocimientos de medicina, guio la conversación para que Sasuke pudiera venderse.

La cosa funcionó, de modo que repitieron la operación con varias personas más.

A las 12 de la noche, Itachi se acercó a ellos.

\- Ya estamos cerrando – les dijo – en media hora todo el mundo se habrá ido y podremos marcharnos.

\- Está bien – le dijo Sasuke – voy por una copa. ¿Nena?

\- Estoy bien gracias – le dijo Sakura, de modo que el azabache se alejó.

\- Has sido la estrella de la fiesta – le dijo Itachi – todo el mundo habla de ti.

\- ¿Eso es bueno? – preguntó ella

\- Lo es. Dicen que eres encantadora, hermosa, e inteligente – le dijo Itachi – has dejado impresionado al doctor Wan con tus conocimientos. Y de no ser por ti, Sasuke no se hubiera relajado.

\- Hago lo que puedo – le dijo Sakura.

\- Acaban de felicitarme por mi encantadora novia – dijo Sasuke acercándose. – Y han hecho un donativo más que generoso, porque gracias a Sakura han entendido la gravedad de esta enfermedad. ¿Qué te parece?

\- Que si la dejas escapar te la quitaré – le dijo Itachi – esta mujer tiene que entrar en la familia como sea.

\- No pienso soltarla – le dijo Sasuke.

\- Chicos, la gente os mira – dio Sakura – id a despediros. Os espero aquí.

Los hermanos terminaron las despedidas, y mientras Itachi se ocupaba de los últimos detalles con el personal, Sasuke y Sakura salieron a fumar.

El domingo planearon la reforma de la casa, y Sasuke empezó a ocuparse de todo el lunes.

* * *

Los días pasaban, y Sakura se dio cuenta de cuanto había cambiado su vida. Ahora estudiaba, salía con los amigos, asistía a eventos de las empresas Uchiha, y disfrutaba del tiempo libre con Sasuke.

Karin había dejado de ser un problema, a pesar de las miradas de odio que le dedicaba a Sakura, nadie le hablaba apenas, de modo que vagaba por campus como un fantasma.

Antes de darse cuenta, el primer año había terminado, y los chicos habían aprobado todo.

Tras recoger las notas, se reunieron todos en el parque.

\- Por fin ha terminado el primer año – dijo Ino.

\- ¡Sí, y hemos aprobado! – exclamó Hina

\- ¿Qué haremos este verano? – preguntó Shika.

\- ¿Descansar? – pregunto Sakura – Al menos lo que podamos.

\- Pero quedaremos ¿Verdad? – preguntó Naruto

\- Claro que sí. Como siempre – les dijo Sasuke – pero Sakura y yo tenemos varios eventos.

\- Creo que para el año que viene dejaré las animadoras – les dijo Sakura.

\- ¿Por qué? – preguntó Ino.

\- Este medio año he ido de culo – le dijo Sakura – Los estudios, las animadoras, los eventos de la empresa, las salidas con vosotros. Estoy reventada…

\- Te dije que no valías para esto – le dijo Karin que se había acercado.

\- Anda mira, pero si aun habla – le soltó Hina - ¿Te has perdido?

\- Solo vengo a que veas esto – le dijo Karin tirándole un periódico a Sakura. Ella lo miró, y en primera pagina había una foto de ella abrazando a Itachi, y otra de ella besando a Sasuke bajo el titular "¿Comparten algo más que la empresa los hermanos Uchiha?" Karin la miró con rabia - ¿Ves lo que has hecho?

\- ¿Besar a mi novio y abrazar a un amigo? – preguntó Sakura enfadada.

\- Ahora no se hablará de nada más – le dijo Karin – No vales para esto. No sabes comportarte.

\- ¿Puedo decirlo? – preguntó Sasuke a Sakura.

\- Dijimos que esperaríamos a la cena – le dijo Sakura.

\- Pero sería la culminación de tu venganza – le dijo Sasuke.

\- Está bien – le dijo Sakura con una sonrisa.

\- Karin – llamó Sasuke – ya que tanto te interesa, mañana quedará resuelto este lio. No hay nada malo en que Sakura bese a su prometido, o abrace a su futuro cuñado.

\- ¡¿Qué?! – exclamaron todos al mismo tiempo.

\- Nos hemos prometido – les dijo Sakura enseñado el sencillo anillo de plata con un pequeño diamante en el centro. La cara de Karin se volvió de todos los colores, y luego salió corriendo mientras los amigos empezaban a felicitarles.

\- ¡Tenemos que celebrarlo! – exclamó Ino.

\- Esta noche, en la cena – le dijo Sasuke.

\- ¿Cuándo os casáis? – preguntó Hina

\- Cuando nos graduemos – le dijo Sakura – pero queríamos hacerlo oficial.

\- ¡Por fin! – exclamó Ino.

\- Nos vemos esta noche chicos – les dijo Sakura – He quedado con mi abuela en media hora.

Sakura salió corriendo para reunirse con su abuela, mientras solo podía pensar en cuanto había cambiado todo en un año.

Gracias a Sasuke, había superado sus traumas con los hombres, la muerte de sus padres, y su aversión a que alguien cuidara de ella.

Y ahora, estaba prometida al que había sido su primer amor, tenía un hermano mayor protector en Itachi, y unos amigos geniales.

Y lo mejor, su venganza de Karin estaba completa. Esa zorra estaba muerta y enterrada.

Con una sonrisa en la boca, entró en el bar donde su abuela la esperaba.

Por fin, le gustaba su vida. Por fin era feliz. Por fin, todo volvía a tener sentido.

* * *

Y aquí acaba esta historia 😊

Espero que os haya gustado leerla tanto como a mí escribirla.

 **Gracias por leer!**


End file.
